Hex : L'autre Sorcière
by Catyline
Summary: Que faire, quand un démon au charme sulfureux vous a transformée en sorcière maléfique ? C'est la question que se pose Cassie, lycéenne complexée et, bien malgré elle, magicienne apprentie. Heureusement que son amie Thelma veille sur elle !
1. Présentations

Salut... Ben, voilà un petit délire qui m'a pris samedi dernier. Je tombais par hasard sur le pilote de _Hex_ et je hurlais déjà à la PDE et au yuri que Thelma (Dieu ait son âme) était trépassée et Cassie à moitié jetée dans les bras de ce blondinet infâme qu'a une tête ringarde. Alors voilà... Je me suis vengée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Mentions légales : _Hex _appartient... Ben, à quelqu'un, j'imagine, le reste est à moi, bref, le blabla habituel. Soyez sympas, ne piquez rien à des fins lucratives.

* * *

**Hex : la Malédiction**

**L'Autre Sorcière**

Chapitre un : Présentations**  
**

A demi dissimulé derrière les créneaux de Medenham Hall, Azazel regardait Cassie descendre vers le lac. La jeune fille marchait au ralenti, comme si elle voulait retenir l'ambiance du rêve dont elle venait de s'éveiller. Azazel eut une petite moue : les pouvoirs de Cassie se développaient vite. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait trouver... Et malgré la douleur qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'éprouver en voyant émerger de l'eau la corps blafard de Thelma, une partie d'elle-même l'acceptait déjà sans broncher.

Azazel se permit un sourire. Sa nouvelle sorcière de compagnie était prometteuse.

§§§

Les roses fanaient de plus en plus vite, sur la tombe de Rachel. Azazel souffla nonchalamment sur une des fleurs rouges, qu'il avait déposée deux jours plus tôt, avant de se relever lentement. Dans son dos, Cassie réintégrait tranquillement l'école. Elle retenait à grand peine un fou rire. Mais les parents de Thelma étaient juste devant elle, pleurant le suicide de leur fille, leurs mains encore couvertes de ses cendres. Comment auraient-ils pu deviner que leur unique enfant s'était transformé en fantôme blagueur. Leur chagrin était écrasant.

Cassie s'en contrefichait. Elle voyait une autre réalité. Et dans cette réalité-là, sa culpabilité n'avait pas lieu d'être, puisque Thelma était là, puisqu'elle n'était jamais partie, en fait. Et peu importait que son corps fut à présent aussi intangible que le propre pouvoir de Cassie. Au contraire, peut-être... Maintenant, Thelma n'avait plus aucune raison d'être jalouse. Elle redeviendrait enfin la meilleure amie que Cassie ait jamais eue, elle oublierait cette prétendue histoire d'amour qu'elle avait imaginée entre elles. Cassie pourrait à sa guise se rapprocher de ce charmant garçon blond... Et si ça marchait, ce serait tant mieux !

Les yeux fermés, les doigts effleurant doucement la pierre tombale devant lui, Azazel voyait tout cela. Et il voyait beaucoup plus encore.

Il voyait une sorcière, dans le corps de laquelle coulait le sang de Rachel McBain. Il voyait une jeune fille, dans laquelle se devinait déjà les traits de son aïeule. Il voyait une humaine qui pourrait canaliser un grand pouvoir. Il voyait une femme. L'instrument parfait.

Azazel tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la tombe.

La rose semblait tout juste éclose. Une raison amplement suffisante pour justifier la régénération de son pouvoir.

§§§

Cassie était en colère. Ni la sollicitude de ses professeurs, ni les paroles apaisantes de Thelma n'avaient pu la calmer. En jurant à voix basse, elle cherchait à tâtons l'ouverture du passage dont elle avait rêvé, la nuit où... Thelma était passée 'de l'autre côté'. Elle était furieuse, elle voulait trouver Azazel. A bout de nerfs, elle frappa violemment un panneau, qui pivota aussitôt sur ses gonds. Cassie s'engouffra dans le passage. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Qu'as-tu fait ! » hurla-t-elle. « Montre-toi ! »

Azazel n'était visible nulle part.

« Allez ! Montre-toi ! Sors de ton trou, sale démon ! » cria-t-elle sans se démonter.

« Eh bien... » sussura Azazel en émergeant de l'ombre « tu fais un de ces bruits... Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on attend d'une jeune fille bien élevée. »

« Tais-toi. Démon ! »

« Un bien vilain mot dans une si jolie bouche » Azazel eut une moue charmeuse. « Et qu'ais-je donc fait pour mériter une telle épithète ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? » demanda Cassie avec une moue arrogante. « Un ange déchu ? Parce qu'il a aimé une femme, une humaine ? Ca ne fait pas de toi un démon ? » La jeune fille le défiait du regard. Mais ses mains tremblaient.

« Je vois que tu as une haute opinion des Nephelims... » soupira Azazel « Mais » reprit-il calmement « ce n'est certainement pas pour cela que tu es venue jusqu'ici. »

A ces mots, Thelma s'agita. Elle était restée en retrait tout ce temps, mais son inquiétude était finalement la plus forte.

« Cassie ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton implorant « Demande-lui, qu'on s'en aille ! » Le pauvre fantôme tremblait comme une feuille, d'être de retour sur les lieux de son supplice.

« Ecoute ton amie » renchérit Azazel en ne quittant pas Cassie des yeux « et dis-moi donc ce qui te fait enrager à ce point. »

La jeune fille se renfrogna et baissa le nez.

« Je la voie... Je la voie encore ! Je l'ai vue hier ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-elle cela, maintenant que je suis... Que j'ai mes pouvoirs ! »

« Tu parles de Rachel, je suppose... » La voix d'Azazel mourrut tristement. Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis il reprit doucement. « Ta question n'est pas très habile... Tu aurais du te douter qu'en acquérant une... plus grande sensibilité au monde occulte, tu serais d'autant plus à même de détecter les fantômes et autres êtres invisbles au commun des mortels... Tu en as un exemple frappant à côté de toi » ajouta-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un mouvement de menton vers Thelma.

« Mais je ne veux pas l'entendre ! » cria Cassie. « Je croyais que tu m'en débarasserais ! »

« Encore une fois, je vais considérer que tu parles de Rachel... » Azazel croisa les bras dans son dos. « Malheureusement, c'est un des désavantages de ton don et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Au fur et à mesure, il te sera plus facile de choisir ce que tu souhaites 'entendre'... »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ? » demandan Cassie d'une voix hésitante.

« Je crains que non. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas » répondit Azazel avec douceur. « Mais quand bien même... Si Rachel essaye de communiquer avec toi, tu devrais prendre la peine de l'écouter. Et maintenant, ais-je répondu à toutes tes questions ? »

Cassie hocha piteusement la tête.

« Dans ce cas, retourne vite auprès des autres. Sinon, tes camarades pourraient se demander à quoi, au juste, tu occupes ton temps... N'est-ce pas ? »

Cassie parut hésiter quelques secondes. Puis, elle se précipita sur la porte, refermant le battant derrière elle dans un claquement sonore.

§§§

Azazel posa une main aérienne sur le dossier du fauteuil. Dans le grenier désert, le silence était complet.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait une bourde pareille. »

Azazel poussa un profond soupir.

« Elle vient juste de recevoir ses pouvoirs. C'est normal qu'elle tatonne un peu. »

« Arrête tes conneries ! Peu importe qu'elle soit une sorcière depuis dix ans ou dix jours ! C'est une foutue idiote, et une grosse source de pépins en perspective ! »

« Il faut toujours que tu exagères... Elle ne s'en tire pas si mal. »

« Tu te laisses aveugler. Parce que son visage te rappelles... »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est pour cela que tu perds ton calme ? »

« Tu te méprends, je te l'ai dit... Il faut l'orienter un peu, simplement. »

« Et c'est 'simplement' pour ce 'peu' que tu as besoin de _mon_ aide ? »

Azazel resta silencieux.

« Ecoute moi bien, Zaz : ce que tu refuses de voir, c'est qu'elle est une enfant. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Et ce pourrait bien être ta dernière erreur. »

« Non. Elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le paraît. Elle te surprendra, Az, tu verras. »

Dans le dos d'Azazel, une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité.

« Je l'espère, Zaz, je l'espère vraiment » souffla la frêle jeune fille « mais tu as intérêt à prier tous les maîtres de l'Enfer pour que ce soit dans le _bon_ sens. »

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois. A bientôt ! Catyline. 


	2. Entrée en scène

Titre : Hex : l'autre sorcière

Disclaimer : je ne sais toujours pas à qui appartient cette série, mais ça ne vous autorise pas à piquer les persos pour en faire un usage lucratif. Par contre, un usage que la morale réprouve, là, c'est possible…

Rating : K+

Résumé : Cassandra Hugues s'habitue petit à petit à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais ni le fantôme de Rachel McBain, ni l'ange déchu Azazel ne comptent là laisser en paix ! D'autant que l'ange déchu échafaude des plans avec un mystérieux allié…

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Entrée en scène

Derrière les créneaux décoratifs de Medenham Hall, l'architecte avait crée une vaste terrasse. Un endroit idéal, aux proportions harmonieuses, au calme olympien, d'où l'on pouvait observer sans être vu… Et complètement inaccessible, puisqu'aucun escalier, aucune trappe, n'avait été prévu. La terrasse n'était là que pour remplacer avantageusement un toit dont les pentes eussent gâché la symétrie verticale de la façade. Dans l'esprit de l'artiste victorien qui avait dessiné les plans, il était inutile que quiconque puisse y accéder.

Azazel était du même avis, quoique pour une autre raison. Allongé sur la pierre froide, il goûtait un instant de paix. Le bruit de l'école ne lui parvenait qu'indistinctement, plein de rumeurs mêlées qui semblaient une houle battant tranquillement les remparts de pierre. Les yeux mi-clos, il fixait le ciel. Rien d'autre n'entrait dans son champs de vision que le bleu intense de ce froid midi de décembre. Ce bleu… Rien de plus que le noir de l'espace filtré par l'atmosphère terrestre. Mais qui se rapprochait terriblement de cet autre bleu qu'Azazel avait connu autrefois. Sous un autre ciel… Dans un autre monde. Un monde qui l'avait banni.

La colère le fit siffler doucement.

« Que penses-tu de ma vengeance, mon belliqueux ami ? »

§§§

Cassie s'habituait très rapidement à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Après seulement deux semaines, elle se rappelait à peine comment on pouvait vivre sans recourir perpétuellement aux sortilèges. Attraper un livre au sommet d'une étagère, faire tenir un collage récalcitrant, reconstituer un mug imprudemment échappé… C'était tellement plus facile, avec la magie ! C'était tout juste si Cassie se rendait compte qu'elle effectuait un geste moins banal que tendre la main. Le pouvoir lui venait naturellement, sans forcer, par réflexe. Et elle ensoleillait ses journées. Car Cassie n'avait plus à subir les petits tracas et les contrariétés de l'existence.

Par contre, elle pouvait en infliger aux autres.

Il ne se passait désormais plus un jour sans que Cassie joue un tour pendable au malheureux Léon. Le pauvre garçon payait chèrement son attitude insolente, bien qu'il ignorât la cause de son malheur ! Thelma essayait bien d'apaiser la jeune sorcière, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Escaliers glissants, flaques de boue inopportunes, sucre transformé en sel, tubes de peinture impossibles à ouvrir… Tout était bon pour assouvir la vengeance de Cassie.

Non qu'elle eut plus de mesure dans son comportement amoureux. Elle ne ratait pas une occasion de se mettre en valeur aux yeux de Troy et cherchait sans cesse à créer des situations qui lui soient favorables. Gemma, la petite amie du jeune homme, passait désormais un temps records aux toilettes ! Cassie filait ses bas, faisait couler son rimmel et se débrouillait pour que d'affreux boutons la défigure soudain. Mais cela ne semblait pas affecter Troy particulièrement. Il ne semblait pas s'éloigner de Gemma et son comportement restait le même, un peu détaché et distant… Mais continuant d'exprimer clairement cette vérité : il sortait avec elle. Cela rendait Cassie perplexe et, par extension, prudente. Troy semblait la tolérer, mais il n'était visiblement pas prêt à accepter que la sorcière se rapproche de lui. Elle avait donc décidé de rester à distance prudente pour mieux observer la situation.

Mais ce jour-là, elle avait un autre problème. En s'éveillant, elle avait éprouvé un sentiment de peur et de vague nausée. Elle ne parvenait plus exactement à se souvenir, mais elle savait que cela lui venait d'un rêve. Thelma avait confirmé, en lui racontant qu'elle s'était tordu dans son lit pendant des heures. Toute la matinée, Cassie avait essayé de fouiller sa mémoire pour retrouver le contenu exact du rêve. Mais s'était comme poursuivre de la fumée. Dès qu'elle s'en approchait un peu, tout s'évaporait. Dans sa tête, elle se représentait ses doigts tendus, qui se refermaient sur du vide. Au déjeuner de midi, elle s'était éloignée pour se concentrer à nouveau. Tout naturellement, elle était revenue auprès de la cachette où elle avait trouvé le vase. Fatigué de se creuser la tête en vain, elle s'était adossée au mur. Elle n'avait pas tardé à sombrer dans une douce somnolence. Mais moins de quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'éveillait en sursaut et se relevait précipitamment.

« Thelma ! Thelma, où es-tu ? » Cassie tapa du talon sur le sol. « Thelma ! »

Le fantôme apparut, l'air surpris.

« Enfin ! » lança son amie.

« Qu'as-tu ? » demanda Thelma.

« Je sais ! Je sais de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit… Enfin, en partie. C'était Rachel ! »

« Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, à la fin ? Elle est jalouse ? » s'insurgea Thelma.

« Non » répondit Cassie. « Du moins, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je crois plutôt qu'elle veut me mettre en garde ! »

« Raconte » s'empressa Thelma.

« Alors voilà… Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais je _sais_ que Rachel était là. Elle me regardait… Je ne sais pas trop où nous étions, mais elle me regardais d'en bas. Et elle m'a dit 'Ne le laisse pas faire, ne le laisse pas faire !' »

« C'est tout ? », interrogea Thelma. « Tout ça pour ça ? »

« Mais Thelma, tu ne comprends pas ? » s'exclama Cassie. «'Ne le laisse pas faire, ne le laisse pas faire'… Elle parlait forcément d'Azazel ! Elle essaye de me prévenir d'un danger ! »

§§§

« Ca tombe plutôt mal, pour toi »

La voix d'Az s'élevait de l'ombre du grenier.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Appuyé au montant d'une fenêtre, Azazel respirait la nonchalance. Il continua, de la même voix calme.

« En fait, cela pourrait même me servir… Si tu tiens toujours à te mêler de cette histoire. »

« Ais-je réellement le choix ? » soupira Az. « Même si tu ne m'avais rien demandé, je serais ici quand même. Tu le sais très bien »

« Tu es trop prévenant. » commenta Azazel avec une nuance de sarcasme.

« Et toi bien trop imprudent. » répondit Az avec acidité.

Le silence retomba.

« Elle vient de ressortir dans le jardin. Si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, ce pourrait être le moment de la faire venir. »

Az sortit de l'obscurité et vint se placer au côté d'Azazel, devant la croisée.

« Puisque tu ne renonceras pas… autant commencer le plus tôt possible » répondit la jeune fille avec fatalisme.

§§§

« Tu n'entends pas un bruit ? » demanda Cassie à Thelma.

« Franchement ? … Non. » répondit le fantôme d'un air dégagé.

« Si ! Une sorte de… sifflement… et comme le son d'un piano. »

La sorcière s'était arrêtée et tendait l'oreille.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », bougonna son amie. « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans l'école. Tu vas rater ton prochain cours ! »

« Je te jure que j'entends quelque chose, Thelma ! Allez, viens ! » s'entêta Cassie.

« Non ! » cria le fantôme. « Je n'irai pas là-bas ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Cassie, décontenancée.

« Je sais bien ce que tu entends ! C'est ce maudit démon qui t'appelle, en jouant sur le demi-queue du salon de musique ! Et bien, je n'irai pas ! »

« Tu m'as menti ? » s'indigna Cassie. « Tu entendais ce bruit et tu n'as pas voulu me le dire ? Mais quel genre d'amie es-tu, Thelma ? »

« Du genre à mourir pour toi ! » hurla le fantôme. « Et je refuse de retourner là où je suis morte ! Je refuse de répondre à l'appel de mon assassin ! »

« Mais… Mais tu m'as bien accompagnée, la dernière fois… » balbutia Cassie « Et puis, tu t'es noyée dans le lac, pas… »

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! » cracha Thelma. « Tant pis ! Vas-y sans moi, puisqu'il te fascine autant ! »

Et elle se précipita vers le fond du parc, tandis que son image s'éclaircissait rapidement. Au bout de quelques pas, elle avait complètement disparu.

Désemparée, Cassie se tourna vers l'imposant manoir.

Cassie se laissait guider de pièce en pièce par la musique. Bien sûr, elle était déjà venue dans ce salon. Mais la première fois, c'était en rêve, et la colère avait brouillé ses souvenirs de la seconde fois. Elle avait eu l'impression que c'était Thelma qui les guidait, tout simplement… Une fois devant la porte du salon, la mélodie était devenue parfaitement reconnaissable. C'était celle que jouait Azazel, cette fameuse nuit. Cassie sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort, mais elle abaissa la poignée avec détermination.

Mais une fois la porte franchie, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ca n'était pas Azazel qui jouait du piano, mais une jeune fille de son âge, probablement une élève. Cassie se retourna, vérifiant qu'elle était bien au bon endroit. Pas de doute, c'était bien le même salon. Elle allait s'excuser auprès de la pianiste, quant elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait disparu. La porte cachée dans le mur s'ouvrit alors avec un grincement sinistre.

Cassie frissonna. Puis elle traversa la pièce et referma sur elle le pan de boiserie.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Thelma avait raison, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Azazel l'avait appelée et la jeune sorcière ne doutait pas qu'il l'attendait. Après une brève pensée pleine de remords pour Thelma, Cassie pénétra dans le grenier.

Azazel se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Cassie laissa échapper un cri de frayeur et se plaqua une main sur la poitrine. Azazel sourit avec douceur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux » demanda la sorcière avec hargne, furieuse de s'être laissée surprendre.

« Comment cela ? » répondit innocemment l'ange déchu.

« Tu m'as appelée ! Pourquoi ? » l'attaqua Cassie.

« Et bien… C'est une bonne question. Presque aussi bonne que 'pourquoi es-tu venue ?'. Je croyais que tu me haïssais… Curieuse façon de me le montrer. »

Avec colère, Cassie s'aperçut qu'elle rougissait furieusement. Azazel posait sur elle un regard inquisiteur, attendant sa réponse, mais la sorcière était incapable de dire un mot ou faire un geste. Cherchant désespérément une échappatoire, elle cria la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je sais tout ! Rachel me l'a dit… Elle m'a dit de ne pas te laisser faire ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue ! » claqua une voix glaciale.

Cassie sursauta. Comme Azazel se retournait pour regarder qui osait les interrompre, Cassie éprouva un second choc. Les mains croisées dans le dos, fixant le parc à travers l'une des fenêtres, se tenait la jeune fille du piano !

« Elle n'a pas encore répondu à la question » remarqua Azazel d'une voix douce. « Laisse-lui le temps de le faire » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant de Cassie.

La jeune fille à la fenêtre pivota vers lui. Taille moyenne, silhouette gracieuse, elle avait de longs cheveux auburn qui cascadaient joliment sur ses épaules. Elle aurait pu être avenante, mais son expression était franchement revêche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend, dans ce cas ? » retorqua-t-elle d'une voix pure comme le cristal, mais où perçait la méchanceté. Piquée, Cassie passa à l'attaque.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? »

Mais, dédaigneuse, la jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle s'adressa à Azazel, méprisant complètement la sorcière.

« Tu vois, Zaz ? C'est exactement comme je te l'avais prédit. » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu n'en feras rien de bien. »

« Il faut toujours que tu dramatises. » répondit Azazel. Cassie s'offusqua de le voir adopter un ton et une attitude charmeurs qu'il lui réservait jusque là. « Cassie a du talent. »

« C'est pas pour ça qu'elle le maîtrise ! » reprit l'autre. « Regarde-là ! » ajouta-t-elle en tendant un bars accusateur vers la sorcière. « Elle n'a aucune suite dans les idées ! Son unique ambition, c'est de tomber une espèce de beau gosse des cours de récrés qui sait à peine additionner deux et deux ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit aux pouvoirs que tu lui as confiés ? »

« C'est une jeune sorcière pleine de promesses. »

« C'est une petite sotte ! Elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Rachel ! Tu lui as donné un don extraordinaire, tu lui as même donné un fantôme et voilà comment elle se comporte : en capricieuse pourrie-gâtée !»

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » cria Cassie.

Le silence lui répondit. Azazel et la jeune fille la fixaient tous deux. Puis, la fille laissa tomber dédaigneusement :

« Si au moins elle savait ce qu'est la bienséance… »

Cassie se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois, et lutta violemment pour ne pas pleurer. Azazel reprit, d'un ton très doux, en l'enveloppant d'un regard protecteur.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle ne demande qu'à apprendre, Az… »

* * *

**RAR :**

Salut, MAX024, merci pour ta gentille review. Je fais ce que je peux pour respecter l'impossible grammaire de notre langue de tordus ! Ca me fait penser, comme j'ai vu que ta page de présentation était en anglais : ça te tenterait, de faire une traduction dans la langue de Shakespeare ?

Bonne lecture à tous – et à bientôt !

Catyline


	3. Confrontation

Titre : Hex : l'autre sorcière

Disclaimer : Ca y est ! Je connais le nom du réalisateur : Brian Grant. Un Britton pure souche.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Après le conflit le conflit qui les a opposées, Cassie espère bien ne plus jamais revoir la mystérieuse amie d'Azazel. Mais c'est sans compter sur la duplicité de l'ange déchu, qui semble plus que jamais poursuivre un plan précis…

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Confrontation

« Et tu as dit oui ? » demanda Thelma.

« Bien sûr ! » rétorqua Cassie. « Azazel était là, à me regarder… Je n'allais pas me défiler, qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait pensé ? »

« Ben… Que tu ne voulais pas de ses sales pouvoirs, que tu le détestais… Qu'il n'avait aucune influence sur toi… »

« De toute façon » la coupa Cassie « il était hors de question que j'abonde dans le sens de cette pimbêche. Si tu l'avais vue ! A l'entendre, je n'avais pas plus de cervelle qu'un petit pois et la seule chose qui m'intéressais, c'était d'avoir la côte avec les garçons… »

« On ne peut pourtant pas dire qu'il y en ait qui t'intéressent… » glissa Thelma d'un air innocent.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » répondit Cassie avec chaleur. « Lui, il est… différent. Et puis, avoir un léger béguin, ça n'est quand même pas la même chose que de vouloir coucher avec le premier venu ! »

« Ouais… » bougonna le fantôme. « Tout ça pour dire que tu as accepté que ce pseudo ange déchu venu d'on ne sait où te donnes des cours particuliers de sorcellerie ! »

« Oh… » fit Cassie. Elle avait l'air désappointée. « Vraiment, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je dame son pion à cette espèce de grognasse. Si j'avais fait ma mijaurée, elle m'aurait enfoncée définitivement et je n'admet pas que _qui que ce soit_ se permette de me traiter comme ça. »

Cassie avait prononcé cette dernière assertion d'un ton buté et se mura ensuite dans le silence. Elle était dans sa chambre, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Le fantôme de Thelma flottait sur ce qui avait été le sien et regardait la jeune sorcière bien en face. Elle aimait la détermination de Cassie, son exigence vis-à-vis d'elle-même, la volonté qu'elle mettait à s'affranchir de son milieu familial… Un milieu plutôt difficile, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais cette vitalité puissante pouvait aussi être éprouvante pour ses camarades. La jeune fille pouvait parfois oublier toute autre considération que le but à atteindre, ou devenir très têtue pour peu qu'on se mêlât de contrarier ses projets. La mystérieuse inconnue d'Azazel semblait avoir atteint ce but et Thelma poussa un profond soupir. Cassie ne semblait pas mesurer à quel point cette histoire de pouvoirs paranormaux pouvait se révéler dangereuse.

« Au fait » s'exclama brusquement le fantôme « c'était qui, cette fille ? »

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? » s'étonna Cassie. « Pourtant, la façon dont il a dit son nom… Oh, je te jure que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier ! Il se tourne vers moi, tu sais, avec cet air horripilant qu'il a parfois et il me la montre de la main en disant : 'Cassie, je te présente Azel Nox', avec un _sourire_… On aurait dit qu'il venait de découvrir la huitième merveille du monde ! Ca m'a mise dans une rage ! Et elle, elle me regarde à peine, de haut, comme ça… »

Cassie prit une moue dédaigneuse, menton en avant. Thelma étouffa un petit rire.

« Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, je te le dis ! Et après ça, elle ne me serre même pas la main, rien, pire : elle retourne à sa fenêtre ! Celle-là, vraiment ! »

« Mais comment ça c'est fini, cette histoire ? » interrogea Thelma.

« Ben… Comme ça. Azazel m'a dit que nous reparlerions de tout ça et il m'a fait remarquer qu'il était tard. Le temps que je regarde ma montre et il avait disparu. »

« La fille aussi ? »

« Oui. Bon débarras ! J'espère qu'elle ne remettra jamais les pieds au château. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le fantôme.

« Tu parles sérieusement ? » s'exclama Cassie.

« Oui. » répondit son amie.

« Mais… Parce qu'elle est infecte ! Tu supporterais, toi, de la voir se balader partout avec ses airs de propriétaires ? Je te promets, elle a de ces façons… Elle appelait Azazel par un diminutif, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis le déluge ! 'Za_z_' elle disait '_Zaz, tu ne crois pas que cette petite gourde est indigne de toi, Zaz ?_', tu te rends compte ? C'est d'un vulgaire… »

« Je vois… » murmura le fantôme. « Au final, cette affaire t'arranges. Tu vas passer plus de temps avec ce démon et tu évinceras Azel sa copine du même coup. Pas mal, comme plan… »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Cassie. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

« Excuse-moi » répondit Thelma « C'est sûr que supporter de voir régulièrement ce monstre d'Azazel uniquement pour débarrasser le château de la présence certainement maléfique de cette… Azel, c'est ça ? Ca va te demander un gros… »

« Thelma, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ce reproche ! C'est toi-même qui pensais que je devais apprendre à maîtriser mes nouveaux dons ! »

« Oh, je suis d'accord ! Je suis entièrement d'accord… » abonda Thelma. « D'ailleurs, pour te livrer tout le fond de ma pensée, je crois que tu as pris la bonne décision. Malgré que j'aie un mauvais à priori sur la façon dont ça va se passer… »

« Moi aussi ! » renchérit Cassie.

« Mais… » reprit le fantôme.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais… tu as rougi, Cassie. »

§§§

Quelques jours avaient passés. Le temps était de plus en plus glacial, malgré qu'il fit toujours beau. Mais la neige était attendue d'un jour à l'autre et l'air était plein de sa senteur métallique si particulière.

Cassie trouvait le temps un peu long. Depuis qu'Azazel lui avait promis de l'aider à développer son talent, elle se surprenait à attendre leur premier rendez-vous avec impatience. Bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait jamais raconté à Thelma, qui s'en doutait de toute façon, et encore moins à Azazel lui-même. Mais le fait était là : le temps lui sembler durer plus que d'ordinaire.

D'autant que Cassie avait mis un frein aux brimades dont elle accablait jusque là sa rivale de cœur. Malgré elle, la jeune sorcière pensait souvent aux violentes critiques que lui avait faites Azel Nox. Bien qu'elle se sentît dans son bon droit, Cassie était gênée de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas forcément fait usage de son pouvoir de la manière la plus altruiste qui fut. Mais ça n'était sûrement pas l'amie d'un démon qui pouvait lui en faire reproche ! Néanmoins, Cassie s'était restreinte. Sa clémence s'était même étendue au pauvre Léon. Cela avait beaucoup soulagé Thelma, qui avait marqué sa gratitude en se faisant sensiblement plus discrète sur le front des reproches. Pour tout dire, les apparitions spectrales se faisaient plus rares, ces derniers temps : même Rachel McBain semblait avoir disparu.

Pour tromper son attente et préserver sa vertu morale en ne la soumettant pas à trop rude épreuve, Cassie passait beaucoup de temps dans le jardin d'hiver. Elle avait récemment découvert la petite pièce, dissimulée derrière un lambris coulissant. Le lieu avait l'avantage d'être presque toujours désert. Il était aussi tout proche du fameux salon de musique. Un après-midi où elle tuait là ses heures de libre, Cassie entendit soudain une mélodie retentir. Thelma était absente. Cassie hésita une seconde à l'appeler, puis, comme le son décroissait, elle partit sans plus attendre à la rencontre du musicien.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas très bien le piano, mais elle était sûr que personne ne se tenait au clavier. Déçue, elle referma la porte et s'avança dans le salon silencieux.

« Eh bien, eh bien » énonça une voix féminine qui fit sursauter Cassie. « Tu es finalement venue, semblerait-il. »

Cassie reconnaissait avec horreur le timbre cristallin d'Azel. Elle tourna sur elle-même, fouillant des yeux toute la pièce, jusqu'à trouver son ennemie. Celle-ci était assise dans un grand fauteuil de cuir entre deux bibliothèques. Elle avait les mains jointes en clocher et observait Cassie par-dessus de fines lunettes en demi-lune. Elle se leva soudain.

« Inutile de faire durer le suspens. » dit-elle. « Les présentations ont déjà été faites, entrons donc dans le vif du sujet. Suis-moi. » ajouta Azel, avec un geste impérieux de la main.

Elle s'arrêta devant le piano. Un lourd volume relié de cuir y était posé.

Cassie se secoua et s'approcha d'elle.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter » commença la brune sur un ton pontifiant « il ne suffit pas de dévisser un boulon en clignant de l'œil pour se prétendre sorcière… »

« Où est Azazel ? » l'interrompit Cassie.

« Eh bien… Là où son bon plaisir l'amène, je suppose. » répondit l'autre en lui coulant un regard par-dessus ses verres.

« Mais… mais il avait dit… » protesta Cassie avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant.

« Qu'il te donnerait des cours lui-même ? » termina Azel avec un sourire malveillant. « Non, je ne crois pas… Ou alors, nous n'avons pas assisté à la même discussion. Je t'ai entendu _toi_ dire que tu désirais apprendre, mais _lui_ … »

Cassie, atterrée, ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux son interlocutrice. Celle-ci se réjouissait méchamment de son désarroi et conclut sa démonstration avec un petit air ironique.

« Donc, si nous pouvons reprendre, ma chère… _élève_ ? »

Cassie semblait manquer d'air, puis éructa un juron.

« Merde ! Si j'avais su… »

« Tu aurais expliqué à Azazel que tu préférais rester une petite oie stupide ? » termina Azel avec une malice vipérine.

Cassie la foudroya du regard, mais n'osa rien ajouter. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un moment à se défier du regard, puis Cassie eut une inspiration subite.

« Mais vous êtes qui, au vrai ? »

Azel eut un instant de surprise, mais répondit avec une courtoisie appuyée.

« Voyons, très chère petite idiote, comme je le disais, nous avons déjà été présentées… »

« Vous êtes QUOI ? » cria Cassie, passablement énervée de s'entendre insulter à chaque phrase.

« Oh » répondit Azel. « Eh bien… Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné, mais soit… »

« Cessez vos insinuations tout de suite ! » cria encore Cassie « Et répondez-moi mieux que ça ! A moins que vous n'ayez honte d'admettre que vous êtes un monstre ! »

« Oh » dit encore Azel. « Je vois »

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder Cassie avec un air menaçant. Cette dernière s'énerva encore plus et attrapa le poignet de son vis-à-vis.

« Allez ! Crachez la vérité, sale monstre ! »

Mais aussitôt après, elle échappa un cri de douleur incontrôlé.

« En fait de monstre » répondit lentement Azel en tordant soigneusement le poignet de Cassie avec son autre main, « je suis exactement comme toi… un sorcière. » dit-elle en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe, pendant que Cassie se tordait de douleur à ses genoux.

La poigne d'Azel possédait une force incroyable. Cassie avait l'impression que chacun de ses os se brisait sous l'étau de fer, sans compter que la prise allait lui déboîter l'articulation dans quelques secondes… Mais Azel ne lâcha pas la jeune fille. Au contraire, elle continua tranquillement son monologue.

« Plus précisément, je suis la meilleure de toutes les sorcières. A quinze ans, je suis en possession d'un pouvoir tel que tu ne pourras jamais que l'imaginer. »

La torsion sur le poignet de Cassie s'accrut encore un peu, et la jeune fille sentit des larmes salées couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

« A dire vrai, on pourrait même me considérer comme l'autorité supérieure de toutes les sorcières. Tout cela pour dire, puisque tu semblais avide de savoir, que je ne me déplace pas pour rien. »

Azel écarta enfin ses doigts et Cassie attrapa aussitôt son poignet en gémissant.

« D'autres questions ? » interrogea nonchalamment sa tortionnaire.

Mais Cassie n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Elle sanglota encore plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, vraisemblablement lassée, Azel s'était remise au piano. Elle jouait à nouveau l'air que Cassie avait entendu la première fois, l'air que jouait Azazel. Cassie réussit enfin à se redresser un peu et sécha les pleurs sur ses joues. Tremblante, elle se remit debout en s'accrochant à un guéridon, qui portait un vase de roses rouges. Cassie ébranla le guéridon et le vase se renversa, répandant l'eau et les fleurs sur le sol. Azel s'interrompit aussitôt. Elle eut un mouvement du bras et aussitôt, chaque chose repris sa place.

« Il ne faut pas abîmer les roses… » murmura-t-elle.

Cassie recula violemment, ramenant contre elle son poignet qu'elle protégea de son autre main. Mais Azel ne lui porta aucune attention. Elle se releva et caressa la reliure du pavé posé sur le piano.

« Comme je m'apprêtais à te le dire, la première leçon de la sorcellerie, c'est la loi du Talion. C'est un peu réducteur, mais il faut bien comprendre – et visiblement, la chose ne t'a pas encore effleurée – que chaque acte a un prix. Si tu désires une chose, quelle qu'elle soit, il te faudra la payer. Est-ce clair ? » demanda Azel en accordant de nouveau un regard à Cassie.

Paralysée par la frayeur, celle-ci n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

« Est-ce clair ? » répéta Azel.

Cassie déglutit avec peine et rassembla tout le courage dont elle disposait.

« Vous êtes folle » gronda-t-elle « une sale folle, méchante et manipulatrice » ajouta-t-elle en ayant soin de se mettre hors de portée. « Je refuse de vous servir de jouet. Peu importe ce que vous raconterez à Azazel ! Je ne remettrais plus jamais un pied ici. »

Azel continua à la regarder placidement. Cassie passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres, essayant de deviner d'où viendrait l'attaque et comment diable elle pourrait la parer. Mais Azel se contenta de retrousser les lèvres en une moue dédaigneuse et laissa tomber :

« Pitoyable. Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse… Tiens, prends ça » ajouta-t-elle sèchement en envoyant le lourd volume dans la poitrine de Cassie « Si jamais tu as appris à lire ! »

Le souffle coupé par l'impact, Cassie se raccrocha au livre par réflexe.

« Dégage ! » hurla soudain Azel. « Dégage, avant que je te casse un bras ! »

Sans demander son reste, Cassie trébucha vers la porte et la franchit aussi vite que possible.

§§§

La neige s'était enfin mise à tomber. De gros flocons tournoyaient depuis des heures sur le velours noir du ciel. Leur blancheur éclatante illuminait la nuit. Allongé sur sa terrasse, Azazel laissait les cristaux délicats le recouvrir peu à peu. Il souriait.

« Voilà qui s'annonce difficile » chuchota-t-il. « Espérons que Rachel ne t'en voudra pas trop… »

* * *

**RAR**

MAX024 : Merci pour tes explications… Je t'enverrai un petit mail, ce sera plus pratique pour en reparler ! Et merci encore de me suivre, ça fait chaud au cœur !

Kiddo8chan : Salut à toi ! Ravie que la fic te plaise… Voyons si cette suite se montre à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Bon, et sur ce, les amis… Je vous souhaite d'avoir passé une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt !

Catyline.


	4. Tentation

Titre : Hex, l'autre sorcière

Auteur : Ben, moi !

Disclaimer : Alors, nous disions donc : Brian Grant...

Rating : K+

Résumé : Suite à l'aggression d'Azel, Cassandra s'est presque totalement fermée à la magie. Elle ne le regrette pas, car elle n'a plus de nouvelles ni de sa tortionnaire, ni de Rachel McBain... Ni d'Azazel. Mais un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, qui va reléguer les complots au dernier rang et boulverser bien des choses...

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Tentation

Le lourd volume relié de cuir était abandonné sur le bureau de Cassandra. Négligemment posé sur le plateau du meuble, il voisinait avec le vase bleu, par lequel tout avait commencé.

Des fenêtres ouvertes parvenaient les trilles des mésanges et des moineaux. L'air de mars frémissait d'une douceur printanière et faisaient éclater le chant des oiseaux. Allongée sur son lit, Cassie contemplait le livre et le vase. Elle réfléchissait.

« La boucle est bouclée » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

« Thelma ! » protesta Cassie en se redressant à moitié « Tu n'es pas folle de me faire peur comme ça ? J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ! »

« A d'autres, mon ange ! A ce que je vois, tu te portes comme un charme ! » répondit malicieusement le fantôme.

Cassie eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin et porta la main au médaillon qui pendait sur sa poitrine, dans un geste automatique.

« Alors, » réattaqua son amie, « quel était donc le sujet de cette méditation intense à laquelle tu t'adonnais ? je veux dire, juste avant de mourir de peur ? »

« Et bien » commença Cassie en se retournant vers le bureau, « je me disais juste… La boucle est bouclée. »

« C'est d'une limpidité imparable. Je n'ai toujours rien compris. » analysa le fantôme, croisant les bras et s'asseyant en tailleur dans le vide, face à Cassie.

« Attends ! » s'énerva celle-ci, « Laisse-moi finir ! Et puis pousse-toi !»

« Okay » convint Thelma, levant les bras en signe de reddition.

« Je me disais ça, » reprit Cassie en désignant le meuble du menton, « parce que je pensais à ce livre… Et à mes pouvoirs, au reste… A toute cette affaire ».

La jeune fille chercha ses mots un instant.

« Depuis qu'Azel m'a balancé ce bouquin… Je n'ai presque plus de visions, Azazel m'a laissée tranquille… »

« Tu te sers beaucoup moins de tes pouvoirs » remarqua doucement Thelma.

« On pourrait croire que tout est redevenu comme avant. » continua la jeune fille. « Alors, je me disais… Si tout est parti du vase et que tout s'arrête avec le livre… Et bien, de les voir là, l'un à côté de l'autre, ça m'a fait dire 'la boucle est bouclée'. Oh, tu ne dois rien comprendre, ma pauvre, je m'explique horriblement mal… »

« Non, non » la rassura Thelma. « Je vois tout à fait où tu veux en venir. »

Les deux amies s'abîmèrent un instant dans leur réflexion.

« Tu crois » demanda soudain le fantôme « que tu devrais t'en séparer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Cassie, les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien, puisqu'Azazel-le-maudit t'a lâchée, tu n'as plus de raison de les garder, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire » expliqua-t-elle en montrant les objets du doigt « le bouquin et l'immondice bleu… Tu pourrais les ranger ailleurs. Tu n'en as plus besoin dans ta chambre. »

« Ce n'est pas faux » convint Cassie avec lenteur. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'en faire ? »

Thelma réfléchit une seconde en suçotant son index.

« Tu pourrais » annonça-t-elle en pointant soudain le doigt humide sur Cassie « tout simplement le remettre en bas. Derrière la dalle. Là où tu as trouvé la première antiquité ! »

« Moui » articula Cassie « tu as raison. C'est logique. C'est ce que je ferais »

§§§

Mais les jours passaient et les deux artéfacts magiques restaient sur le bureau de Cassie. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était décidée à les emporter. Mais à la dernière minute, il y avait toujours eu un obstacle : une condisciple frappant à sa porte, une heure trop tardive, ou simplement un coup de fatigue… Cassie ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle finirait par cacher à nouveau le vase, et le livre par la même occasion. Mais chaque fois, elle éprouvait une gêne à l'idée de sauter définitivement le pas. Quoi qu'en pensât Thelma, c'était de beaux objets. Ils étaient aussi porteurs d'un sens très fort. Leur existence même était une preuve des changements survenus dans la vie de Cassandra Hugues. 

Alors, Cassie les regardait pendant de longues heures. Sans parvenir à exécuter la décision qu'elle avait prise.

§§§

« Ohlàlà ! Comme il est beau ! » 

« T'as raison ! On dirait Brad Pitt mélangé à Léo di Caprio ! »

Cassie dépassa d'une démarche dégagée les deux groupies pouffantes. L'objet de l'admiration sans bornes de ces jeunes filles était un certain Timothy. C'était un élève. Il était arrivé dans la classe de Cassie juste après les vacances de Noël.

A en croire la rumeur, il était fils d'une famille d'industriels extrêmement riche. On prétendait qu'il était d'ailleurs à la tête d'une fortune personnelle, qu'il aurait acquis lui-même, par le biais d'une invention brillante autant qu'inconnue. A dire vrai, Medenham Hall bruissait des rumeurs les plus folles à l'endroit de Timothy Wengster. Le jeune homme était en effet d'une discrétion, d'un aplomb et d'une beauté tels qu'il était devenu le sujet de ragots préféré en moins de deux semaines.

La seule chose que Cassie, quant à elle, tenait pour certaine, était la couleur de ses yeux. C'était un vert profond, sombre comme un lac de forêt, mais brillant comme un émeraude. Elle avait pu s'en rendre compte par hasard, quelques jours après l'arrivée du garçon. C'était en cours de dessin. Il lui avait demandé une gomme. Ce faisant, il avait vrillé ses prunelles dans celles de Cassandra. Le contact avait duré moins de dix secondes, mais il avait profondément impressionné la jeune fille.

Mais jamais elle ne se serait abaissée au niveau de ces gamines !

D'ailleurs, moitié pour oublier les allusions d'Azel, moitié parce que l'attrait de la nouveauté finit par se tarir, Cassie avait décidé qu'elle ne s'occuperait plus des garçons. Depuis Noël, elle avait même oublié l'animalité entêtante de Troy. Elle ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, son coeur ne palpitait plus quand il la regardait et elle ne se sentait plus du tout jalouse de Gemma. Quant à Leon, elle l'ignorait superbement, ce qui avait permis au jeune homme de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Thelma était très heureuse et roucoulait à longueur de jour, tressant les louanges de la jeune sorcière et se lamentant sur l'inconsistance de son corps, maintenant que son aimée semblait 'redevenir raisonnable'.

Bref, la vie était belle, pour Cassie. Mais pas quand on regardait en profondeur. Elle avait cherché à exprimer sa toute nouvelle maturité par une attitude distante et réfléchie, et voilà que tout le monde la prenait pour une poseuse. De toute façon, tous ceux qui l'avaient connue à la rentrée la méprisaient parce qu'elle n'était pas de leur monde ; pour eux, elle était une parvenue. Il était évident, à leurs yeux, qu'elle ne posséderait jamais ni leur élégance, ni leur culture. Pendant les cours, les pauses et les déjeuners, Cassie n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'on la prenne pour une folle parce qu'elle parlait dans le vide - c'est à dire à Thelma, que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Et quant aux profs... Jo Watkins paraissait assez sympa, et Cassie aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui raconter toute son histoire, mais une fois encore, elle ne voulait pas passer pour folle. Et que serait devenue sa réputation déjà chancelante ! Cassie ne voulait à aucun prix qu'on la soupçonne d'être une lèche-botte ou une vendue.

Elle restait donc seule. Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assisté à ces quelques bourdes enfantines qui l'avaient décrédibilisée, à son arrivée dans cette maison si grande, si belle. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pu remarquer son attitude bizarre, quand elle venait tout juste de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Quelqu'un pour qui la mort de Thelma Bates ne signifiait rien de plus qu'un nom effacé d'un registre.

Et ce quelqu'un avait les yeux verts.

§§§

Les jours passant, Cassie avait essayé de se rapprocher de Timothy. Mais elle venait à croire qu'elle avait rêvé l'épisode de la gomme et la profondeur (dans son esprit, chargée de sens) du regard qu'il lui avait adressé alors. En effet, le beau jeune homme sympathisait vaguement, de droite et de gauche, avec certaines de ses groupies les plus acharnées, mais snobait effrontément la sorcière. Ni remarque, ni salut, ni signe de reconnaissance : il ne semblait même pas la voir. Pourtant, ils étaient dans la même classe ! Cassie pestait intérieurement : 'on' avait sûrement prévenu Timothy de toutes les tares supposées de Mlle Hugues. Cassie s'était entêtée, pourtant, jusqu'à assombrir l'humeur de Thelma et se priver -quelques instants- du réconfort de sa seule amie. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Cassie supposait que même si elle lançait un sort sur ses cheveux, pour qu'il en sorte des bégonnias et des grenouilles vivantes, Timothy ne le remarquerait probablement même pas. 

Un après-midi morose qu'elle ressassait ces réflexions en descendant dans le parc, Cassie heurta brutalement une veste de cuir.

"Oups ! Pardon. Je... Ca va ?"

Légèrement étourdie, la jeune fille releva les yeux et étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

"Troy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je suis désolé... Leon a trébuché, tu sais comme il est maladroit ! Et il m'est tombé dessus... Et"

"Et tu m'es tombé dessus à ton tour. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est d'_où_ tu tombes, parce que..."

"De derrière l'arbre !" s'exclama Leon, en contournant à son tour un chêne séculaire sur lequel Cassie s'appuyait. "Mademoiselle-sainte-nitouche" grommela-t-il à part lui. Mais Cassie l'entendit et le foudroya du regard, pendant que Troy continuait à débiter des excuses hésitantes.

"suis vraiment navré... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Tu n'as pas mal ? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... On grillait une sèche avec Tim..."

"Quoi ?" l'interrompit Cassie.

"Viens" murmura-t-il en lui prenant le coude, "je vais te présenter..."

En contournant l'arbre sous la direction de Troy, Cassie découvrit une petite pelouse, tondue rase, à la française, qu'entourait des chênes ou des hêtres noueux. L'endroit était à deux pas de l'école, mais dégageait pourtant une forte impression d'intimité. Là, Leon et Gemma bavardaient avec une fille, que Cassie identifia comme une certaine Ella, elle aussi nouvelle venue à l'école. Mais celui qui retint en fait son attention, la laissant le souffle coupé, fut Timothy Wlengsten.

Un chaud rayon de soleil illuminait un torrent de mèches blondes comme un miel fort, qui cascadaient en boucle sur des épaules larges et solides. Une silhouette bien dessinée, pas très grande, presque un peu trapue, évoquait furieusement un fauve au repos. Des gestes gracieux faisaient rouler les muscles en souplesse son un léger pull blanc, sans rien cacher d'une taille cambrée et d'un ventre ultra-plat. A cet instant précis, Timothy élevait une cigarette légèrement tordue à ses lèvres pleines. Il tourna la tête vers Troy et plongea violemment ses yeux dans ceux de Cassie.

La jeune fille mordit brutalement l'intérieur de ses joues et se détourna. Sans croiser le regard de Troy, elle déclina poliment l'invitation, prétextant "ne pas vouloir les déranger" et tourna aussitôt les talons.

§§§

De retour dans sa chambre, elle se força à respirer profondémment. Sa main se serrait convulsivement sur son médaillon et elle prit sur elle pour en écarter ses doigts crispés. Après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, elle scruta fixement le miroir en face d'elle. Il lui fallait affronter la vérité, à présent : elle avait fuit. Elle avait fuit devant l'incandescence de ces deux puits d'émeraudes. Elle avait éprouvé alors -et éprouvait encore, alors même qu'elle était à l'abri- un désir plus puissant que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. 

Il lui fallait ce garçon. Absolument.

§§§

Malheureusement pour elle, Cassie avait du paraître complètement cinglée lors de sa fuite éperdue. Le petit groupe autour de Troy, pour lesquels elle retrouvait ses vieux sentiments de haine aveugle, avaient aussitôt publié l'histoire et Cassie devait endurer chaque jours de nombreuses vagues de chuchotis à son passage. Thelma l'avait bien vite renseignée sur les tristes raisons de sa nouvelle célébrité. Si Cassie avait eu Leon ou Gemma sous la main, ils auraient certainement regretté leur bavardage. Mais le mal était fait. En soi, la chose n'était pas dramatique ; Cassie s'était peu à peu habituée à être impopulaire. Mais son besoin ardent la tenaillait au jour le jour et ce nouvel obstacle plaçait Timothy définitivement hors de sa portée. Cassie enrageait, tout en cachant son trouble au mieux, de peur de s'aliéner encore Thelma. Mais le fantôme semblait heureusement aveugle aux errements de son amie, trop occupé à vitupérer sur cette immonde Leon qui, décidément, n'avait pas mérité qu'elle le défendisse auprès de la sorcière. 

Celle-ci n'en avait cure. Elle se consumait du souvenir des grands lacs verts. Elle en rêvait la nuit, mais aussi le jour, yeux grands ouverts. Mais Timothy l'évitait comme la peste. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, elle concentra ses pouvoirs et projetta tous le poids de ses pensées sur lui. Depuis de longues semaines, elle n'avait usé de la magie que pour de petites choses, ramasser une lime à ongle, recoller une porcelaine, des peccadilles qui ne lui avait demandé aucun effort. Cette fois-là, pendant un cours de dessin presque exactement semblable à celui au cours duquel il lui avait emprunté une bricole, Cassie appela à elle toutes les forces qui l'avaient jamais habitées. La violence de l'effort lui coupa quasiment le souffle. Elle s'interrompit aussitôt, cherchant sa respiration, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Elle jeta un oeil inquiet à sa proie. Il ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

Cassie se concentra une seconde fois, de manière plus progressive. Quand elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, elle fixa Timothy du regard et s'immobilisa. Puis, tout doucement -elle se représentait dans sa tête une eau coulant goutte à goutte- elle libéra son énergie dans sa direction. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir bien visé, elle augmenta le flux petit à petit. Un grondement assourdissant résonnait dans sa tête. Ses oreilles tintaient comme des cloches. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

Enfin, ce fut finit et elle put relacher un à un ses muscles endoloris. Sa tête dodelina sur son épaule. Elle ferma les paupières.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le son de la cloche. Paniquée, elle se redressa d'un seul coup sur sa chaise et fouilla la classe des yeux. Timothy s'avançait vers la sortie, discutant avec Ella. Cassie sentit son coeur se réduire en miette. Il n'avait l'air aucunement affecté. Pas très loin, Troy la regardait d'un air bizarre, tandis que Leon le poussa du coude en lui soufflant quelque chose derrière sa main. Réprimant un sanglot, Cassie ramassa son sac et le bourra des affaires à proximité immédiate en fixant ses genoux. Quand tous les élèves eurent disparus, elle fila dans sa chambre exprimer librement son chagrin.

§§§

Thelma se montra pleine de bienveillance. Même quand elle eut deviné la cause des pleurs de Cassie, elle prit un ton peiné, mais continua néanmoins à étancher la peine de son amie. Enfin, Cassie se sentit épuisée et s'endormit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller baigné de larmes, bercée par les paroles apaisantes de son fantôme. 

A son réveil, il faisait nuit noire et Thelma avait disparu. Cassie fit un peu de lumière et glissa de son lit pour faire quelques pas. Elle ressentait de longues courbatures, qui parcouraient tout son corps, jusqu'en des endroits où elle n'eut pas soupçonné la présence de muscles. Mais une fois dégourdie, son abbatement lui revint, plus fort encore que précédemment.

Tous ses efforts étaient vains pour se concilier les faveurs de l'Apollon. La pleine concentration de sa puissance ne l'avait même pas défrisé. Pire, elle s'était endormie en classe et ne doutait pas que cette nouvelle bévue se transmettait déjà à travers toute l'école. En tant que femme et en tant que sorcière, elle était battue. Battue à plattes coutures.

Cassie se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un gros soupir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau. Elle se releva lentement, indécise. Avec une langueur de rêve, sa main vint chercher le médaillon qui ornait son cou. Elle s'avança et tendit la main vers le livre. Elle souleva la reliure. Du pouce, elle testa la tranche des pages. Puis elle ouvrit le livre d'un coup sec, au hasard.

Sur la page de gauche, une enluminure explicite développait ses entrelacs. Sur la page de droite figurait une recette.

"Possions dè leys Amours"

§§§

Le lendemain midi, Timothy mangeait à la table de Troy. Cassie poussa mentalement Leon et celui-ci renversa la bouteille d'eau minérale de Timothy au moment où la jeune fille arrivait près d'eux. Pendant que tout le monde s'exclamait, Cassie posa d'autorité sa bouteille sur le plateau de Timothy, marmonnant qu'elle-même n'en avait pas besoin. Puis elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sous les quolibets à peine masqués de ses camarades. Pour une fois, ils l'indifféraient. De sa table, elle avait une bonne vue sur la tablée qui l'intéressait. Comme prévue, personne ne toucha à sa bouteille. Leon devait bien trop content d'y veiller, sous prétexte que Timothy ne fut pas dépouillé du cadeau de son admiratrice ! Et celui-ci se servit... Puis but. Longuement. 

Cassie sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

RAR : ah, pas de RAR, ce coup-ci ! Il est bien trop tard ! Merci néanmoins à vous, lecteurs, qui finissez ces lignes... Enfin, surtout à toi, MAX ! 

En espérant que l'histoire plaise toujours et que la suite arrive bientôt !

Bisous

Catyline.


	5. Le prix à payer

Titre : Hex, l'autre sorcière

Auteur : Catyline. Sérieux !

Disclaimer : La série appartient à Brian Grant, tout comme Cassie, Thelma, Troy, Gemma et Leon. Ella est un nouveau personnage de la saison deux, que j'introduis ici en avance parce que j'en ai besoin. Timothy et Azel sont à moi. Quant à Azazel, vu que c'est un Nephelim, je suppose qu'il n'appartient qu'à lui !

Rating : K+

Résumé : C'est le printemps et Cassandra semble enfin avoir réalisé tous ses rêves : elle sort avec un superbe garçon, elle est devenue populaire, elle n'a plus de problèmes avec la magie… Mais le rêve a-t-il jamais été réalité ?

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le prix à payer

« Cassie ! Eh, Cassie ! »

Cassandra Hugues se retourna pour découvrir deux minettes décolorées en train de courir vers elle. Elle réprima un gros soupir et reprit son chemin – à vitesse réduite, toutefois, pour que les deux autres puissent la rattraper.

« Salut, euh… Cassie » bredouilla la première. « Salut » reprit sa copine, en écho.

« Bonjour » répondit simplement Cassie.

« Alors, euh… Comment ça va ? »

« Ca va bien » dit doucement Cassie.

« Et Timothy, il va bien ? »

« Cassez-vous, les pouffes ! »

Celle qui venait de parler se trouvait face à Cassandra, plantée au milieu du couloir, son sac rejeté sur l'épaule, les deux poings sur les hanches. Les deux fausses blondes ne se le firent pas répéter et disparurent à toute allure.

« Salut, Ella. » dit Cassie dans un sourire.

« 'lut » répondit la nouvelle venue d'un ton bourru. « Elles ne te gonflent jamais, toutes ces gourdes pendues à tes basques ? »

« Ca va, » répondit Cassie avec un sourire plus large encore « mais merci quand même pour le coup de main. Celles-là étaient particulièrement… représentatives ! »

Ella eut un petit rire joyeux. La jeune fille était brune, les cheveux coupés au carré avec une frange 'old school', les traits bien dessinés. Elle respirait la maîtrise de soi et, à Medenham Hall, personne n'essayait de lui marcher sur les pieds.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » reprit Ella, avec sa franchise habituelle.

« Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. » demanda Cassie.

Ella fouilla dans son sac et en tira un gros livre de sciences. « Tu pourrais rendre ça à Tim ? »

Cassie prit le volume avec un éclat de rire.

« Et toi qui te moquais des petites filles de tout à l'heure ! Ma parole, tu es aussi accro ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, Ella fixa durement son interlocutrice. Mais, au moment où Cassie allait s'excuser de sa plaisanterie, elle se mit à rire elle aussi. Cassie l'accompagna, soulagée. Quand leur hilarité cessa, Ella pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de Cassie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Cassie baissa les yeux et porta machinalement la main à son bijoux.

« Oh, ça ? C'est un cadeau de ma mère. Elle me l'a offert pour Noël. »

« Mmmh »

« Il est joli, non ? » poursuivit Cassie, tandis qu'Ella poursuivait son examen.

« Tu veux le voir de plus près ? » demanda Cassie, ôtant la chaine.

« Non. Merci. » répondit brusquement Ella. « Si c'est un cadeau de ta mère… Ce n'est sûrement pas prudent de l'enlever ». Elle rendossa son sac.« Je vais être en retard pour mon cours » ajouta-t-elle, sans plus de formalité. Puis elle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Cassie et s'éloigna dans une parodie de salut. Quelques pas plus loin, elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et ajouta :

« N'oublie pas, surtout ! »

Cassie hocha la tête, tout en agitant joyeusement le livre. Puis elle reprit son chemin.

§§§

Depuis qu'il avait bu le philtre décrit dans le grimoire, Timothy était devenu raide dingue de Cassie. Heureusement surprise, la sorcière s'était laissée courtisée pendant une petite semaine, avant de céder à la folle passion qu'elle nourrissait pour le jeune homme. Depuis, elle nageait dans le bonheur.

Bien sûr, Thelma n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Mais tous les amis de Timothy, Ella, Troy, Gemma et même Leon l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts dans leur bande. Bien sûr, Cassie ne pardonnait pas à Leon et continuait de battre froid à Gemma. Mais ils formaient néanmoins la bande la plus branchée. En se montrant avec eux, Cassandra était passé du statut 'super ringarde' à 'référence cool'. La jeune fille ne se montait pas la tête pour autant : elle se rendait bien compte que cette catégorisation était puérile. Mais il était agréable d'être enfin un peu populaire.

Quoique 'un peu' était un euphémisme ! Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Tim ('Timmy', comme l'appelaient ses groupies), tous les garçons se retournaient sur son passage. Des filles qu'elle n'avait jamais vues lui proposaient de lui tenir son sac. Ses camarades de classe se battaient pour lui prêter des crayons.

Cassandra n'était pas dupe. Tous ces individus qui l'adoraient, tout à coup, ne cherchait qu'à se rapprocher de Timothée à travers elle. Aussi bien les filles qui en étaient amoureuses, que les 'canards boiteux' qui enviaient sa brusque ascension sociale. Mais parmi tous ces opportunistes, il y avait quand même quelques personnes sincères.

Comme Ella.

'Ella la mystérieuse', comme l'appelait Thelma. Cassie ne lui donnait pas tort. Ella était d'un naturel à tout épreuve. Mais Cassie soupçonnait que son assurance était peut-être forcée. Car, si elle ne mâchait jamais ses mots, Ella se confiait exceptionnellement peu. Et attisait ainsi la curiosité de Cassie.

Rien que pour rencontrer Ella, Cassie aurait été prête à envoûter Tim autant de fois que nécessaire. Mais il fallait avouer que les qualités du jeune homme valaient à elle seule le déplacement. Non seulement il était, beau, intelligent, charismatique (ce qui n'était pas vraiment une découverte), mais il s'était également révélé le petit ami idéal. Attentionné, tendre, protecteur sans être collant, il était l'incarnation du parfait gentleman. Cassie et lui n'étaient pas tout le temps l'un sur l'autre, mais ils profitaient néanmoins de toutes les occasions offertes. Et l'une des plus belles s'intitulait : Cassie-n'a-personne-d'autre-dans-sa-chambre.

§§§

« Tim… »

« Oui ? »

« Raconte-moi une histoire. »

« Une histoire ! »

« S'il te plait ! »

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux écouter, comme histoire ? »

« Une histoire sur toi. S'il te plait. »

Cassie installa sa joue plus confortablement sur la poitrine de Timothy. La chambre de Cassie était éclaboussée de soleil. Une douce musique montait d'un lieu inconnu. Ils étaient parfaitement seuls ; Thelma avait fuit dès l'arrivée du jeune homme… Elle avait bien fait. Timothy avait une fois de plus prouvé à Cassie l'étendue de ses talents cachés. Le jeune homme était un amant incroyable. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Elle était absolument repue.

Une douce torpeur l'envahissait peu à peu. Timothy finissait d'expliquer comment il avait pu inventer un acier hyper perméable, et donc plus léger. Ainsi, il s'était vraiment acquis une fortune personnelle… Tandis que la respiration de Cassie se faisait de plus en plus régulière, Timothy remontait sur elle le dessus de lit. Cassie s'entendit demander d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Tim… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Aussitôt, elle se redressa. Elle était totalement réveillée. Et incrédule. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle détestait, elle abominait ce qui allait suivre.

Cassandra leva les yeux sur le visage de Timothy.

Son expression était fixe. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Son regard était voilé. Avec une langueur pâteuse, il ânonna laborieusement :

« Evidemment… je t'aime… Cassie… »

Puis il se pencha lentement vers elle et lui adressa un sourire stupide. Mortifiée, dégoûtée, Cassandra s'arracha à son étreinte et se précipita à la fenêtre en lui tournant le dos.

« Cass ? » interrogea Tim, avec sa voix normale.

« Ca va, ça va. » répondit la jeune fille.

Mais elle frissonnait et serrait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Cassie, » reprit le jeune homme, sur un ton préoccupé, « tu sais que tu peux me parler… »

« Ce n'est rien, je te l'ai dit. »

« Bien. » Il avait l'air contrarié. « Tu veux que je m'en aille, maintenant ? »

« Oui, » répondit Cassie, très vite, « il commence à se faire tard… Tes amis vont se demander où tu es… Si jamais ils apprenaient… »

« Ne te met pas martel en tête. » soupira Timothy. « Je m'en vais. »

Timothy finit de s'habiller en silence. Cassandra se mordait cruellement les lèvres, mais ne détachait pas son regard de la fenêtre. Le bruit de la porte claquée la fit sursauter.

§§§

Quand Thelma reparut dans ce qui avait été son ancienne chambre, Cassie finissait d'essuyer ses yeux sur la taie d'oreiller. Le fantôme poussa le soupir le plus théâtral qu'elle gardait en réserve.

« Et voilà ! Minuit sonne et Cendrillon a perdu son beau carrosse ! »

« Oh, Thelma ! » protesta Cassie en esquissant un faible sourire. « Tu ne me remontes pas vraiment le moral, tu sais… »

« Ah ? Parce que tu es triste ? » repartit Thelma en roulant de grands yeux étonnés. « Ca alors ! La fille la plus populaire de l'école, qui n'a pas de boutons, qui a tout plein de SU-PER nouveaux amis archi-dévoués et sort avec le type le plus beau qu'on ait vu à Medenham Hall depuis au moins trois générations, cette fille-là… a des problèmes ? Ca alors ! Non, je ne peux pas y croire. Franchement, Cassie… »

« Thelma ! » s'indigna la sorcière. Elle jeta l'oreiller, qui traversa le fantôme. Thelma ouvrit les bras en signe d'impuissance, et Cassandra éclata de rire tandis que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

« C'est si difficile… » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Ma pauvre, pauvre Cassie. » compatit enfin le fantôme, en prenant place à côté de son amie. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Voyant que Cassie ne répondait pas, elle tenta de deviner.

« Il t'a fait un reproche ? »

Hochement de tête négatif.

« Ca n'était pas… enfin, physiquement, il y a eu un… problème ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif. Thelma chercha l'inspiration dans les poutres du plafond.

« Tu lui a posé LA question ? »

Cette fois, hochement de tête affirmatif et pleurs redoublés apprirent à la morte qu'elle avait vu juste.

« Là, là, ça va aller, maintenant. Tatie Thelma est là. Tout va bien aller, Cassandra… »

La sorcière se tourna brutalement vers son amie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Thelma ? »

« Ah » soupira celle-ci « déjà, si tu m'avais écoutée et jeté ce livre, rien de tout ça… »

« Je sais bien » la coupa Cassie « Thelma, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite… »

« Puis d'avoir lu la recette » ajouta sentencieusement Thelma en dépliant l'index de son poing fermé.

« D'avoir lu la recette, aussi, » répéta Cassie.

« Et ensuite d'avoir préparé le philtre » reprit Thelma, imperturbable, en comptant son majeur.

« Oui, je n'aurai pas du, mais tu sais bien… »

« Et enfin de l'avoir fait boire à Thimothy Wengster ! » rugit Thelma en brandissant trois doigts vengeur devant le visage de Cassie.

« Ouiiiiiiii ! » admit cette dernière en se rejetant sur son matelas.

Le fantôme jeta un regard compatissant à la jeune fille.

« Bon, ça va, Cassie, arrête de pleurer, je ne te ferais plus de reproches. » dit-elle doucement.

Mais sa jeune amie resta prostrée, le visage enfoui dans ses draps.

« Ce qui est fait et fait. » reprit Thelma. « Ce qu'il faut, maintenant, c'est analyser la situation. » Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à Cassie, toujours dans la même position. « Je vois, c'est encore moi qui vais me taper tout le travail ! »

« C'est que tu es naturellement douée pour ça ! » parvint une voix, étouffée par le tissu.

« Bon, alors, je récapitule. » Commença Thelma, en reprenant le compte des doigts de sa main. « Qu'est-ce que cette potion a changé dans ta vie ? Petit un : tu sors avec un beau gosse qui t'aime. Petit deux : ses amis sont devenus tes amis. Petit trois : des tas d'autres gens inconnus te respectent vachement pour ça. »

Reniflement indéterminé en provenance des draps. Thelma attendit un peu, soupira, puis reprit son exposé.

« Oui, tout ça est plutôt positif. Sauf que, si on reprend tout, ça nous fait : petit deux, tes nouveaux amis ne t'apprécient pas pour ce que tu es, mais te tolèrent à cause de ton mec, sans t'intégrer plus qu'avant, petit trois, tous ces gens qui te lèchent les bottes te sont complètement indifférents et surtout, petit un : ton parfaitissime petit ami ne t'aime pas ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! » intervint Cassie en relevant la tête pour fusiller Thelma avec des yeux rouges.

« Bon, admettons, » convint Thelma. « C'est justement tout le problème. Ce mec, avec qui ça marche du tonnerre, qui est un vrai 'Monsieur Gendre Idéal', dont tu penses qu'il pourrait parfaitement tomber amoureux de toi vu comme vous vous entendez bien – et je ne parle pas que des cochonneries auxquelles vous vous adonnez sur MON lit… »

« Oh, Thelma, pardon, pardon, pardon… »

« Donc, ce garçon dont tu es amoureuse ne peux pas, LUI, te dire qu'il t'aime… Parce qu'il est sous l'influence d'un sortilège ! »

« Et voilà. » conclut tristement Cassie. « Tu viens de résumer le drame de ma vie. »

« Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution ? » demanda Thelma.

« Non ! » déclama Cassie sur un ton funèbre. « Si j'arrête de lui donner la potion, je perds tout ! Et si je continue à lui donner… »

« Il continue à te regarder avec des yeux de veau. » conclut Thelma. « Bien, la solution me paraît simple. »

« Comment ça ? » s'exclama Cassie en se redressant sur le lit, toute tragédie oubliée. « Tu connais un moyen ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Thelma.

« Dis-moi ! » s'impatienta Cassie. « Arrête de faire durer le suspens comme ça, c'est intenable ! »

« Tu arrêtes de lui donner la potion. »

Cassie resta muette de saisissement. Le fantôme en profita pour pousser son avantage.

« C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? La bande de Troy, tu ne les a jamais appréciés ! Bon, sauf Troy, mais tu ne vas pas sortir avec alors que tu es dans les bras de la version 'améliorée trois fois', et Ella, bien sûr, qui est si jolie, si mystérieuse, si envoûtante… »

« Thelma… » Gronda Cassie d'une voix menaçante.

« Hum, oui, bon, euh… Je m'égare, je m'égare » repris le fantôme. « Bon, nous disions : les nouveaux amis, intérêt zéro. Les midinettes qui te courent après pour obtenir un autographe de Timothy, intérêt zéro. »

Thelma s'interrompit pour guetter l'assentiment de Cassie. Celle-ci tira la langue d'un air dégoûté.

« Intérêt : moins un, donc. Reste la possibilité que ce cher Tim ne te fixe plus avec des yeux de vache… D'après moi, tu as vraiment tout à gagner à appliquer ce plan ! »

« Mais si il me quitte ? » reprit Cassie, toute sa nervosité revenue.

« Eh bien, t'en profiteras pour sortir avec Troy ! Ou Ella ! »

§§§

Ca ne serait finalement pas Ella, car la jeune fille avait, avec le mystère qui la caractérisait, quitté l'école sans explication. Les professeurs avaient vaguement laissé entendre que la jeune fille finirait son année ailleurs. Aucun détail supplémentaire n'avait été fourni.

Le principal attrait de la bande de Timothy ayant disparu, aux yeux de Cassie, Thelma avait enfin pu convaincre son amie de sauter le pas. L'affaire avait néanmoins fait long feu. Mais au final, Cassie n'avait plus supporté de savoir que les sentiments de Timothy n'étaient pas sincères. Elle avait arrêté de mélanger la potion à ses aliments sept jours plus tôt. Le sortilège serait bientôt tout à fait dissipé. Cassandra attendait le résultat avec angoisse.

Ce midi là, Cassie devait passer prendre Tim à la bibliothèque. De l'extérieur, elle repéra la bande : à eux seuls, ils faisaient plus de bruit que tous les autres élèves réunis. Ils étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils ne la remarquèrent pas en sortant. Timothy, comme à son habitude, souriait d'un air affable, mais restait réservé. Cassandra ressentit un violent frisson, comme à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait Tim particulièrement craquant. Comme si la force de ses pensées l'avait heurté lui aussi, il se tourna vers elle. En la découvrant, il eut un léger mouvement de surprise. Son geste attira l'attention des autres.

« Ah, Cassie, tu nous accompagnes manger ? » proposa Troy.

« Non, allez-y, les gars » répondit Timothy à sa place. « Ne nous attendez pas. »

Avec quelques grognements rituels et un ou deux gloussements égrillards, la petite bande vida les lieux. Cassandra sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Timothy allait-il lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle redoutait, ou lui réservait-il une merveilleuse surprise ?

« Cassie… tu viens ? » demanda le jeune homme sur un ton très doux.

Incapable de parler, Cassie hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

Ils déambulèrent un moment, comme au hasard. Finallement, Timothy les amena près du cimetière. Une fois arrivé, il s'appuya sur le mur, dans une position désinvolte, et fit face à Cassie.

« Cassandra… »

La jeune fille était pendue à ses lèvres.

« Hum… Il faut que je te dise une chose importante. Je voudrais que tu ne m'interrompes pas. »

Il attendit, le temps qu'elle donne un signe d'assentiment.

« Bien. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Tout ça est un peu flou, dans ma tête. Toujours est-il que c'est arrivé. Ca marche pas mal, entre nous. Je vais être tout à fait honnête : tu es une chouette petite. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne marche plus. »

Les yeux agrandis, Cassandra était toujours incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle était trop saisie pour seulement pleurer.

« Je suis désolé. » reprit le jeune homme. « C'est fini. J'aimerai que tu l'acceptes sans faire d'histoire. »

Il se détourna, s'apprêtant à partir. Au dernier moment, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

« Je suis vraiment navré. Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Là, je me suis planté. Je m'en excuse. »

Puis il regagna le manoir, de son pas égal.

Cassie resta un long moment figée. Enfin, elle fit quelques pas, s'éloignant volontairement de Medenham Hall. Elle entra dans le cimetière et déambula entre les tombes. La vue d'un bouquet de roses rouges, soigneusement déposées sur le tombeau de Rachel McBain, la fit soudain fondre en larmes.

§§§

Les vitres, rendues presque opaques par une crasse séculaire, laissaient néanmoins passer une douce lumière. Un pas fit grincer le plancher. Le vieux grenier s'animait de mouvements discrets.

« Trois mois pour assimiler une leçon ! C'est quand même pas une flèche ! » ronchonna la voix d'Azel.

« Mais c'est bien le résultat que tu souhaitais ? » interrogea doucement Azazel.

« Oui. » admit Azel.

« Et l'autre ? » reprit Azazel.

« C'est nettement plus satisfaisant ! Un élément brillant, qui réagit au quart de tour… Sans manquer d'intuition, d'ailleurs, ça ne gâche rien. »

« Tu vois, tu n'auras pas fait le voyage pour rien. » déclara Azazel, dans un léger sourire.

« Mais quand même ! Trois mois ! »

* * *

**RAR** : Cette fois, j'ai plus de temps, je m'y mets !

MAX, toujours merci pour tes encouragements, pas grave si tu ne réagis pas au quart de tour… Que serais-je sans toi ! Je pique un fard à chacune de tes reviews, mais c'est vrai que c'est motivant d'écrire pour quelqu'un. N'empêche que cette fic aura bien besoin d'une beta-relecture, quand elle sera finie ! Il y reste nombre de fautes de frappes et autres oublis grammaticaux qui me font honte… Mais baste. Ce que j'aime, dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne m'impose pas de contrainte de style. Pour le moment !

Lulu, merci pour ton post. Quant à tes questions : pour Azazel et Azel, les choses sont plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît… Tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Et concernant Azazel et Cassie… Ben, idem ! Il faudra donc attendre la prochaine parution. Gomenesai !

En attendant, merci à tous les lecteurs qui liront ces lignes, en espérant vous plaire !

Bonne lecture et, surtout, bonnes fêtes à tous – à bientôt !

Catyline.


	6. Recommencer

Titre : Hex, l'autre sorcière

Auteur : Catyline. C'est moi. Sisi.

Disclaimer : _Hex : la Malédiction_ est réalisée par Brian Grant. Le personnage d'Azel Nox est une invention personnelle. S'il vous plait, ne vous servez pas de ces créations à des buts lucratifs et mercantiles, bla bla bla.

Rating : K+. En fait, j'en sais rien. Euh... Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? °°

Résumé : Cassie doit faire face à une douloureuse rupture. Renvoyée à sa propre identité, elle cherche à se définir : étudiante, sorcière... ? Peut-être n'est-elle qu'une adolescente un peu perdue. Une adolescente qui doit se trouver un maitre...

* * *

Chapitre six: Recommencer

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs… » commença le professeur Watkins, « je dois vous faire part du départ de votre camarade Timothy Wengster. Il a du, euh… » Le professeur s'interrompit quelques secondes, visiblement embarrassé. « Timothy a été rappelé par sa famille. Le message ne dit pas s'il reviendra finir sa scolarité dans notre établissement. »

Jo Watkins s'éclaircit la gorge et entama aussitôt son cours.

§§§

« Eh ben ! » s'exclama le fantôme de Thelma. « D'abord Ella, maintenant Tim ! Si ça continue comme ça, il ne restera bientôt plus personne dans cette école ! »

« Mouarf… » marmonna Cassie.

« C'est sûr que, pour toi, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle… » reprit la jeune morte, d'un air songeur.

« Mvmsuis sûre mmrti mm fmille. »

« J'ai toujours été stupéfaite » continua Thelma, un doigt sur le menton, « par les qualités de transmission des oreillers. C'est proprement incroyable tout ce qu'on deviner, avec un minimum d'attention. »

Cassie était étendue à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle ne bougea pas un muscle.

« Tu ne penses pas » reprit le fantôme en abandonnant son ton faussement dégagé « qu'il faudra UN JOUR que tu recommences à respirer ? »

« Mmmvvarf. »

« Cassie, » s'entêta Thelma, « il est peut-être temps que tu aies le courage d'annoncer votre rupture à ta literie… »

« Mmmvsmemalheureuse. »

« Cassie, ça suffit, maintenant ! Bouge-toi un peu ! Surmonte ! Arrête de te prendre pour la dernière martyre à la mode ! Et surtout, ARRETE DE PARLER A TRAVERS CET OREILLER ! »

Cassie releva brutalement la tête et se tourna vers Thelma.

« Je disais que je suis affreusement malheureuse ! »

« Je m'en doutais, » rétorqua Thelma « figure-toi ! ». Elle était vraiment furieuse, redressée, les poings plantés sur les hanches. « Mais maintenant, ça suffit ! Ca fait quinze jours que tu te lamentes parce que le bellâtre t'a plaquée, et moi, je trouve que ça commence à bien faire ! » Dit-elle en tendant un index vengeur vers son amie. « Vous n'étiez pas mariés depuis vingt ans, que je sache ! »

Cassandra baissa la tête, penaude. « Tu n'as pas de cœur, Thelma. » Geignit-elle.

« Mais si, et plus qu'un peu ! » répondit l'intéressée. « Parce que crois-moi, il en fallait, du courage, pour te supporter pendant que vous étiez en ensemble ! Non seulement tu bavais dessus à longueur de journées, mais dès que vous aviez cinq minutes, vous vous renifliez le fond des amygdales, et je ne parle pas des fois où… »

« Assez, assez, stop ! » gémit Cassie en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. « Je cherche l'oubli ! »

« Alors picole et devient gay ! » lui asséna Thelma d'un ton cinglant. « Ca t'éviteras de faire une bourde plus grosse que toi, la prochaine fois ! »

« Thelma… » pleurnicha Cassie « Ne sois pas si dure… »

« Là, là » fit aussitôt le fantôme sur un ton apaisant, tout en tapotant l'épaule de Cassandra d'une main totalement inconsistante. « Je sais bien que c'est difficile. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas t'apitoyer ! »

« Je n'y peux rien, » grinça Cassie « je n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui, sa drôlerie, sa gentillesse, ses mains… je suis sûre qu'il est parti retrouver une fille ! » ajouta-t-elle rageusement, en envoyant son poing boxer le vide.

« Eh ben… » soupira Thelma « on n'est pas sorti des ronces… Et si je te racontais la dernière coucherie de Watkins, pour te changer les idées ? »

L'idée d'espionner la vie sexuelle de ses professeurs ne lassait pas de mettre mal à l'aise Cassandra. Mais c'était devenu la principale occupation de Thelma, depuis qu'elle avait accédé à l'incorporalité des spectres. Elle disait qu'il fallait bien trouver des avantages à une situation aussi inintéressante. Elle s'amusait donc à découvrir les endroits sombres et peu fréquentés dans l'espoir, souvent récompensé, d'y surprendre des secrets torrides et des habitudes immorales. Thelma n'était pas sectaire : elle espionnait tout le monde indifféremment. Mais, connaissant l'état de désespoir de Cassie, elle estimait que les veuleries des étudiants ne seraient pas un motif suffisant d'horreur et de fascination. Il fallait du solide, du transgressif, quelque chose qui déclencherait un diaporama géant au fond de la tête de Cassandra. Si la jeune fille s'occupait à chasser ces pensées malvenues d'autorité morale en dessous sexy, elle n'aurait plus de temps à accorder à ses chers souvenirs.

Thelma pris une grande inspiration et commença un compte rendu détaillé d'une voix de conspiratrice.

§§§

Finalement, cela marcha. Cassie passa encore de longues heures à gratter les croûtes purulentes de son chagrin, certes, mais elle reprit également le cours de ses activités normales. Qui consistaient principalement en de longues supputations métaphysiques avec Thelma, sur les statuts de sorcière et de fantôme.

Et puis un jour, Cassandra Hugues prit une grande résolution.

§§§

« Crois-moi, Thelma, c'est la seule chose sensée à faire. »

« Ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda le fantôme, sur un ton angoissé.

« Je ne veux pas risquer de commettre à nouveau une erreur aussi grave ! Je vais le faire. » Répondit Cassie, en soulignant sa déclaration d'un hochement de tête pénétré.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas… » Ronchonna Thelma.

« Mais si ! » la coupa Cassie. « Ce qui s'est passé avec Timothy est entièrement de ma faute. C'est arrivé parce que je ne connais pas les usages de la sorcellerie. Donc, si je ne veux pas que pareille catastrophe se reproduise… »

« Il faut que tu jettes le livre et le vase, tu fais une croix sur tes pouvoirs et tu chasses de tes souvenirs toute allusion au paranormal ! » cria Thelma, avec une pointe d'hystérie.

« Il faut que j'apprennes les règles de la sorcellerie. » termina Cassie avec sérénité. « Simple, non ? » conclut-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

« Tu ne changeras pas d'idée ? » interrogea plaintivement Thelma.

« Non. » répondit tranquillement Cassie.

« Dans ce cas, tu prends un couteau, tu gardes bien le livre avec toi et surtout, surtout, tu n'ôtes pas ton amulette ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Cassie, éberluée.

« Ton truc, là ! Le machin vert ! » Grogna Thelma.

« Tu crois que c'est une amulette ? » questionna Cassie, en portant la main à son pendentif.

« C'est ta mère qui te l'a donnée, non ? » répondit Thelma avec mauvaise humeur. « Ca doit être un porte-bonheur ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ma mère a à voir avec les portes bonheurs ? » continua Cassie sur le même ton intrigué.

« Mais… rien ! C'est juste que les objets qui viennent des parents ont des vertus protectrices, tout le monde sait ça ! » clama Thelma, en regardant Cassie comme si elle était demeurée.

« Eh bien, tu vois, » commença Cassie d'un ton pénétré, en retournant à Thelma un regard aigu, « c'est précisément pour apprendre ce genre de choses, que soi-disant 'tout le monde sait' que je vais voir Azazel. »

Thelma se renfrogna, croisa le bras et avança une lippe boudeuse.

« Et puisque tu t'inquiètes tant de cette rencontre » reprit Cassie avec un adorable sourire, « tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner ! »

§§§

Le fantôme de feu Thelma Bates n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas emballé par l'idée de rencontrer un ange déchu. Et principalement celui-là.

Pour faire plaisir à Cassandra, son amie avait accepté de l'accompagner jusqu'au salon de musique. Mais au final, la jeune sorcière avait du emprunter seule le lugubre escalier qui menait au combles.

Après tout, Azazel n'avait pas paru déterminé à brutaliser Cassie. Mis à part la fois où il avait menacé de la tuer à la place de Thelma. Et si l'on voulait bien oublier qu'il l'avait donnée en pâture à cette psychopathe d'Azel Nox.

Et puis, rien ne disait qu'il serait là.

Cassandra évitait soigneusement de repenser à toutes ces choses en montant les marches grinçantes. Mais quand la porte du grenier s'ouvrit sur une pièce vide, elle ne put réfréner un léger soupir de soulagement. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se força à reprendre constance. Elle appela le démon.

D'abord, seul l'écho lui répondit. Mais elle recommença. Après qu'elle eut prononcé pour la troisième fois le nom d'Azazel, l'ombre en retrait des vieilles poutres sembla s'animer. L'ange déchu avança un peu. La lumière se refléta soudain sur sa chemise blanche.

« Que désires-tu ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix sensuelle.

« Je… » Cassie s'interrompit pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se chercha une attitude pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit.

« J'ai dit que je voulais étudier. » Elle respira profondément. « C'est toujours vrai. Je veux devenir une sorcière. Une _bonne_ sorcière ! »

« Tu seras puissante, ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit Azazel avec détachement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » reprit Cassie, en fronçant les sourcils. « Quand j'ai employé le mot bonne, c'était… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine » la coupa Azazel, « je crois que j'ai compris. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Mais, en tenant tes pouvoirs d'une source démoniaque, crois-tu sincèrement que tu restes pure ? »

« Je crois » commença Cassandra sur un ton hésitant, « je crois que… Le bien triomphe toujours du mal. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à faire des choses que je réprouve ! » asséna-t-elle, beaucoup plus déterminée.

« Il semble que tu ais ta réponse. » dit Azazel en esquissant un mince sourire. « Il semble qu'il suffira que tu veuilles faire le bien pour être une… _bonne_ sorcière, comme tu dis. »

Cassie resta un instant songeuse, le temps d'être certaine qu'elle avait bien compris la phrase.

« Dans ce cas » reprit-elle « rien ne s'oppose à ce que je reçoive un enseignement. »

Azazel resta silencieux. Cassie attendit son verdict, avec de plus en plus d'anxiété.

« Rien ne s'y oppose, » répondit enfin le démon avec lenteur, « si ce n'est que tu as renvoyé ton professeur. »

« Quoi ? Mais… » Cassie eut un haut-le-cœur, « cette fille est complètement folle ! C'est toi ! C'est toi qui… Je pensais que ce serait toi, qui me donnerais ces cours ! »

« C'est impossible. » reprit Azazel à contrecoeur. Il se détourna. « Plus tard… Et encore. »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Cassie, dont la lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler.

« Je ne peux pas te donner de leçon » répondit l'ange déchu, en continuant à lui tourner le dos. « C'est impossible. C'est… contre nature, d'une certaine manière. »

Cassie resta un moment muette d'horreur.

« Mais alors… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Azazel lui fit à nouveau face et la fixa dans les yeux avec gravité.

« Si tu ne la provoques pas, elle ne recommencera pas. »

« Mais… mais… »

« Elle n'est pas cruelle, pas gratuitement, du moins. Si elle a été forcée de te… »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »

« Arrête, Cassandra Hugues ! » tonna le démon. Une seconde, Cassie vit le reflet de l'être monstrueux qu'il était réellement s'animer dans ses prunelles. Elle se tut, saisie.

« Si tu perds à nouveau ton calme, il t'arrivera bien pire, crois-moi. »

Cassandra ne pipa mot.

« Azel est la seule qui puisses t'enseigner. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et c'est à toi de faire en sorte de lui convenir. Je suis désolé, » ajouta-t-il d'un air sincère « que votre première rencontre ce soit si mal passée. Je lui en ais parlé. Cela ne se reproduira… » Il poussa un long soupir. « Ne la mets pas hors de ses gonds, et tu découvriras qu'elle est beaucoup plus affable que tu ne le penses. »

« C'est un mensonge… » bafouilla Cassie, tandis que deux grosses larmes rondes roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Non. » répondit Azazel avec douceur. L'ange déchu s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Cassie frissonna. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux, malgréson envie d'éclater en sanglots.

« Cassandra Hugues » demanda-t-il avec une grande aménité, « as-tu confiance en moi ? »

La sorcière sentit ses tripes remuer dangereusement. Le contact du démon, sa gentillesse, l'insistance avec laquelle il rivait ses prunelles aux siennes lui donnaient l'envie de se rouler en boule dans ses bras. Elle renifla en se mordant la lèvre. Le tourbillon des sentiments contradictoires qu'elle éprouvait menaçait de la submerger. Elle se mordit plus fort et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bien… » dit le démon sur un ton apaisant. Il s'éloigna d'elle.

« Je… je… » balbutia Cassie.

« Tout se passera bien. » la rassura Azazel. « Si tu ne te laisses pas aveugler par tes à priori et si tu réussis à mettre de côté tes reproches, elle ne t'attaquera plus. Je le lui ai demandé. »

« Tu crois qu'elle le fera ? » demanda Cassie d'une petite voix.

« Oui. J'ai confiance en elle, tout comme toi tu finiras par le faire. Ce n'est qu'une question de patience. Et puis… »

« Et puis ? » répéta Cassie avec espoir.

« Et puis… depuis que tu as pris la décision de libérer ce garçon… »

« Comment ? » hoqueta Cassie. « Tu m'espionnais ! »

Une fois de plus, Azazel négligea de répondre. Il fixa Cassandra dans les yeux. Elle finit par baisser le nez.

« Ce n'est rien » fit-il en reposant derechef sa main sur son épaule. Mais son timbre était paternel. « C'est désagréable et je préférerais t'éviter cela. Mais c'est comme cela que tu dois réagir, sinon Azel s'emportera à nouveau. » Il soupira. « Quant à ta question, oui, je sais tout de toi. Regarde-moi, Cassandra. »

La sorcière lui obéit.

« Je suis un Néphélim, Cassandra. Que nous le voulions ou non, je suis lié aux femmes qui tiennent de moi leurs pouvoirs. Cela signifie que je ressens une partie de ce qu'elles ressentent. Je n'ai qu'à penser à toi pour savoir où tu es, savoir ce que tu fais. »

La jeune fille rougit violemment. Elle battit en retraite brutalement et fixa sans le voir le parquet blanc de poussière.

« Je ne le fais pas tout le temps. » ajouta Azazel avec un rien de moquerie. Cassandra n'osa rien répondre.

« Mais » reprit le démon avec beaucoup plus de sérieux « l'acte auquel tu t'es livré à engendré de violentes émotions en toi et de puissants échos magiques. »

« Et alors ? » interrogea Cassie, toujours mortifiée.

« Tu as compris le principe de ce pouvoir. Tu as libéré le jeune homme. Parce que ce que tu avais obtenu n'était pas ce que tu désirais. »

« Et tu l'as dit à Azel ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. » répondit négligemment l'ange déchu.

Oubliant sa honte, Cassie tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Elle se garda bien d'émettre le moindre son. Azazel lui sourit d'un air complice et terriblement séducteur.

« Il se trouve qu'Azel attendait de voir quelle sorcière tu deviendrais. Le résultat l'a contentée. Tu as passé ta première épreuve avec succès ! »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Cassie, victime d'une joie irraisonnée.

« Oui. » répondit Azazel, dans un autre adorable sourire. « Elle te regardera avec plus d'indulgence, maintenant. »

La porte du grenier claqua brutalement dans le dos de Cassie.

« Mais non moins d'exigence. » conclut Azel.

* * *

**RAR** : Salut Flo, salut Caramelle ! Merci pour vos encouragements ! Caramelle, j'espère que cette suite arrive assez promptement à ton gout... En fait, j'ai coupé ce chapitre, qui menaçait d'être un peu long et compliqué, vu ce que j'avais prévu d'y mettre initialement. Ca me permet aussi de publier plus vite ! J'espère que Lulu ne m'en voudra pas trop : les réponses promises arriveront en fait la prochaine fois. Flo, merci encore de ta compréhension. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Mais surtout... Meilleurs voeux à vous tous ! Je vous souhaite 'tout le bonheur du monde', comme on dit, et espère vosu revoir souvent encore durant cette année nouvelle. Bisous à tous !

Cat'


	7. Mystères

Titre : Hex, l'autre sorcière

Auteur : Ô, Dieux ! Soyez loués mille fois, c'est moi, Catyline ! J'ai réussi à reprendre la plume et n'ait point été réduite à la sous-location de cette page ! Aucune rédacteur n'a eut à récupérer mon œuvre ! J'AI VAINCU ! (ce qui fait tout de même beaucoup pour une seule femme)

Disclaimer : _Hex : la Malédiction_ appartient à Brian Grant et à sa société de production. Arrangez-vous avec eux. Par contre, Azel Nox est à moi, aucune preview là-dessus. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais vu que les 2 premiers épisodes de cette série.

Rating : K+. Sans doute. Peut-être. Si vous avez des réclamations, envoyez-les moi.

Résumé : Une fois de plus, Azel Nox fait une apparition brutale dans la vie de Cassandra Hugues. Et voilà que le séduisant Azazel lui-même impose à sa protégée de lui obéir ! Comment donc Cassandra relèvera-t-elle ce nouveau défi

* * *

Chapitre sept: Mystères

Cassie déglutit avec difficulté. Dans le soudain silence du grenier, le bruit lui parut emplir tout l'espace.

Les yeux d'Azel brillaient comme deux phares. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et ses joues pâles se marbraient d'une rougeur malsaine.

« Je… » commança Cassie, avant d'avaler une nouvelle fois sa salive, « je… suis…euh…Je ferais de mon mieux. »

Azel eut un claquement de langue impatient.

« Faire de son mieux, ça n'est pas suffisant ! Tu devras être au top ! Tout le temps ! Sinon… »

La sorcière s'interrompit une seconde et fixa son élève. Une moue indéchiffrable traversa son visage. Cassandra sentit la peur lui tenailler le ventre.

« Mais on verra ça plus tard, » reprenait déjà Azel « si on y arrive. Et plus on s'y mettra tôt, plus vite on trouvera les limites de ton pouvoir. Je te l'embarque, Zaz. » conclut la jeune fille en se tournant vers le démon. Azazel esquissa un geste d'approbation, tandis qu'Azel rouvrait en grand la porte du grenier.

« Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? » lança-t-elle à Cassandra.

Cette dernière jeta une œillade interrogatrice à son protecteur. Mais Azel l'attrapa par l'épaule et la poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie. En se tordant le cou, Cassandra n'eut que le temps de cueillir un fragment du sourire d'Azazel, avant que la porte ne se referme une fois de plus en claquant.

Parvenue manu militari dans le salon de musique, Cassie échappa enfin à la poigne d'Azel. Elle se retourna, une réplique acerbe au bord des lèvres. Mais elle se contint au dernier moment. Les recommandations d'Azazel étaient encore bien présentes à l'esprit de Cassandra. Elle commençait à intégrer le fait que la route vers le séduisant démon passerait par sa monstrueuse acolyte. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Azel semblait suivre les pensées de la jeune fille, car elle eut un petit rire suffisant. Puis elle se jeta dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée. Cassandra réalisa brusquement que cette sorcière n'était qu'une adolescente, plus jeune qu'elle-même. Elle eut un pressentiment désagréable et haussa les épaules pour s'en débarrasser.

« Alors ? » attaqua Azel sur un ton de femme d'affaire. « Qu'as-tu donc appris ? »

« C'est-à-dire… »

Cassie s'interrompit brutalement, rougissante : sans y penser, elle s'était redressée et avait croisé ses mains derrière son dos, comme quand, petite, elle récitait ses leçons. Elle se força à se décontracter et tâcha de reprendre son discours sans faire attention à l'air goguenard d'Azel.

« J'ai appris… » chevrota-t-elle un peu, « euh… j'ai appris à confectionner un philtre… »

« Peuh ! » l'interrompit Azel en se relevant brusquement, « Ca n'a aucune importance ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la pièce à témoin. « Le _comment_ est à la portée du premier imbécile venu. Inventer une recette, encore… Et même la réaliser, oui, c'est quelque chose de signifiant, bien sûr, même si une personne dépourvue de pouvoir peut y parvenir ! Bien qu'on ne puisse nier l'empathie nécessaire à ce type d'entreprise… Et qu'en définitive… »

Abasourdie par ce discours sans queue ni tête, Cassandra observait son adversaire avec des yeux ronds. Azel avait peu à peu cessé d'arpenter le salon et sa voix avait décru jusqu'à ce qu'elle parût se parler à elle-même. Elle se tut quelques secondes, comme à l'écoute. Mais elle redressa bientôt la tête, et son regard brillait d'un feu renouvelé.

« Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Nous n'avons pas le temps ! L'essence de la sorcellerie se situe bien ailleurs. »

« C'est-à-dire… » commença Cassie. « Comment… »

« Pas _comment_, je t'ai dit ! » rugit Azel. « _Pourquoi_ ! Voilà la vraie question ! »

« Je ne… » argua Cassie.

« Mais ça n'est pas non plus le sujet ! Tes bases doivent partir d'ailleurs. » continua Azel.

« …comprends pas ! » cria Cassandra.

Azel se tut et soupira. Cassie éprouva fugitivement la peur d'être à nouveau battue.

« C'est parce qu'avec toi » dit Azel en fixant le plancher, « on doit tout prendre à l'envers. Assieds-toi, » fit-elle en désignant un fauteuil à son élève, « je vais t'expliquer. »

Heureusement surprise de cette soudaine amabilité, Cassandra s'exécuta mécaniquement. Azel, pour sa part, se percha sur un tabouret haut qui traînait à côté du piano.

« Vois-tu, » commença-t-elle, toujours sans un regard pour Cassie, « ce qu'il te faut maîtriser d'urgence, ce ne sont pas les principes pratiques de la magie. Concocter des potions, lancer des sorts, proférer des incantations » dit-elle en caressant la courbe de l'instrument de musique, « tout ça ne représente que l'accessoire, le décorum de la sorcellerie. Bien sûr, » ajouta-t-elle plus vivement en braquant soudain son regard sur Cassandra, « toutes ces manipulations sont nécessaires, elles sont le biais par lequel s'exerce nos volontés. Sans cela, on ne peut rien faire, du moins, les sorciers enseignent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire de grand, sans la bonne formule ou la bonne potion. Mais en tant que détenteur d'un pouvoir, » continua Azel sur un ton plus grave, « ce qui importe réellement, c'est la puissance. Seulement et uniquement la puissance. »

Azel laissa passer un blanc, tandis qu'elle tenait Cassandra comme punaisée à son siège par l'acuité de son regard.

« La puissance s'acquiert, se modèle et se développe. » reprit la sorcière en s'adressant au plafond. « Inutile de nous embourber dans l'historique des causes et des fondements de l'apparition de la magie. Tu sais que la sorcellerie vient des Néphélims, c'est plus que suffisant. Sur le deuxième point, » enchaîna-t-elle tout en s'absorbant dans le spectacle de son pied gauche qui décrivait des huits dans l'air, « si tu ne t'en doutes pas, apprends donc que la façon dont on se sert d'un pouvoir influe sur… eh bien, son possesseur, les directions dans lesquelles il se développe, ses capacités à s'appliquer à un autre domaine que ceux qui lui sont habituels. Toi, tu es une sorcière 'généraliste'. Reste-le. » asséna Azel en captant une fois de plus le regard de Cassandra, dans une étreinte d'une brutalité inattendue. « C'est la configuration la plus utile. Quand on ne fait que lire des rêves ou manipuler les désirs des autres, on est généralement très bon, mais on ne sait rien faire d'autre. Autant être moins perfectionniste, mais plus adaptable. »

Azel s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Elle sifflota quelques notes sans suite, à l'attention de la fenêtre.

« C'est… C'est tout ? » interrogea timidement Cassandra.

« Non ! » répondit Azel avec un mouvement d'humeur. Elle se tourna franchement vers son élève. Mais ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que la réflexion. « Il reste le petit trois : développer la puissance qu'on t'a confiée. Le plus dur. » Les jeunes filles soupirèrent de concert. Azel se redressa vivement, sans pouvoir tout à fait cacher la gêne de cette complicité inattendue. Elle reprit rapidement.

« Il y a deux manières : soit en apprendre plus sur le vecteur de sa puissance, soit améliorer la perception que l'on en a. La première manière ne me concerne pas, » continua-t-elle à tout allure, « tu régleras ça avec Azazel. »

« Mais… » interrompit Cassandra.

« Pas de 'mais' quand j'enseigne ! » s'exclama Azel, les yeux soudain flamboyants. « Azazel ne veut rien t'apprendre pour l'instant, c'est son droit le plus strict. Il se peut fort bien qu'il ne change jamais d'avis. Tu dépens de lui, tu n'auras pas voix au chapitre, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de la ramener ! » s'emporta soudain Azel. « Mais, » reprit-elle plus doucement, « il est aussi possible que ton Néphélim change d'avis. Dans tous les cas, » reprit-elle à voix basse, « je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. C'est une affaire strictement entre lui et toi. » asséna-t-elle plus lourdement.

Cassandra regardait Azel, roide et tendue. Azel regardait Cassandra, toute son attitude mettant au défi l'élève de faire une seule remarque… Dans le silence qui s'installait, Cassandra prit son courage à deux mains et se lança à l'eau.

« Alors… et la deuxième manière ? »

Azel se détendit d'un seul coup, un sourire satisfait s'affichant aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Elle reprit de plus belle ses explications.

« Développer son pouvoir en le ressentant plus profondément, plus intensément. Pour cela, il faut entraîner une partie de son esprit à penser en permanence à cette puissance, chercher à toujours la sentir, au fond de soi et autour de soi, mais il faut aussi, dans un premier temps, réussir à bien l'identifier et surtout, comprendre comment ça marche. »

« On fait quand même les 'comment' ? » demanda Cassie, sourcils froncés, perdue.

« Ce ne sont pas les mêmes. » expliqua Azel avec condescendance. « Là, on parle des lois de la sorcelleries. D'où ma première question, on y revient enfin : qu'as-tu appris ? »

Complètement absorbée par sa démonstration, Azel avait changé d'attitude envers Cassandra. Elle la regardait maintenant de l'air gourmand et fier d'un professeur dont l'élève favori va donner la bonne réponse à un jury difficile.

« Euh… » hasarda Cassandra. Elle était douloureusement consciente d'ignorer le premier mot de ladite réponse.

« Ah ! » ragea Azel avec un grand mouvement de bras vers les cieux, « comment peut-on être aussi lente ! »

Cassie fut mortifiée, mais l'autre enchaîna aussitôt.

« Je reprends : la première loi de la sorcellerie, c'est QUE TOUT A UN PRIX ! Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit ! Fais un peu attention ! »

Cassandra tenta un sourire penaud, qui sembla radoucir la harpie.

« Reprenons ! Petit un : tu as appris que la sorcellerie pouvait te donner ce que tu désirais. Vrai ? » lança-t-elle à Cassie.

« Vrai ! » approuva celle-ci en hochant la tête avec virulence.

« Petit deux : tu as appris que les contingences liées à l'assouvissement de ce désir pouvaient être plus désagréables que cet assouvissement. »

Cette fois-là, Cassandra prit une seconde avant d'acquiescer. Le temps de démêler le sens de la phrase.

« Euh… oui ! »

« Bon ! » s'exclama joyeusement Azel, sans paraître remarquer la défiance et l'obséquiosité apeurée de Cassandra. « Conclusion : tu as appris que tout acte de sorcellerie avait un prix. Et que tu n'était pas forcément prête à le payer. » acheva la sorcière, en coulant une œillade à Cassie. Mais Azel ne laissa pas à Cassie le temps de placer un commentaire.

« Et le Livre ? » reprit-elle aussitôt.

« Le Livre ? » répéta Cassie, interloquée.

« Eh bien oui, le Livre ! Le seul, l'unique ! Le Livre, quoi ! » vociféra Azel.

« Tu veux dire… le livre où il y avait le philtre ? » demanda Cassie, faisant brusquement le rapprochement.

« C'est cela, oui. » articula Azel d'une voix glacée. Cassandra réalisa soudain qu'elle n'aurait pas du tutoyer son professeur.

« Qu'as-tu appris au sujet du Livre ? » interrogea encore Azel, toute morgue revenue.

« Hum, eh bien, je crois… » commença Cassie avec lenteur, ressentant l'étrange impression de fouler un champs de mines, « que… c'est un livre très, euh, puissant… où on trouve… »

« Suffit ! » l'interrompit Azel en levant la main. « Comme d'habitude, » reprit-elle dans un soupir, « tu as été incapable de voir ce qui crevait les yeux. En même temps, » reprit-elle avec dédain, « c'est là-dessus que la leçon misait. Apprends donc, jeune fille, » déclara-t-elle en décochant un regard perçant à une Cassandra recroquevillée, « que le Livre est bien plus qu'un simple recueil de trucs et astuces. C'est » déclara-t-elle d'une voix solennelle, « la source d'un grand savoir qui a été investie d'une part de ce grand savoir. En d'autres termes et d'une manière plus prosaïque » continua la sorcière d'un ton légèrement dégoûté, « c'est un objet qui a une vie magique, certes limitée, mais qui lui est propre. Cela se voit principalement dans le fait qu'il s'ouvre de lui-même à la page que l'on recherche. »

Cassandra ouvrit une bouche de carpe hors de l'eau. Comme ça, le livre l'avait trompée ! Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se remettre de sa découverte, car Azel était déjà passée à autre chose.

« Et ton médaillon ? » demandait-elle.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Cassie. « Qu'est-ce que mon médaillon a à faire dans l'histoire ? »

« D'où vient-il ? » interrogea Azel, impénétrable.

« Mais… » Cassie porta la main à son bijou. Elle ne pouvait se défaire d'une vague répugnance à l'idée de renseigner la sorcière. « Il me vient de ma mère… Elle me l'a offert… Il y a quelques mois. J'y tiens beaucoup ! » ajouta-t-elle compulsivement, tandis que le souvenir d'Ella effleurait sa mémoire. Mais Azel n'avait pas l'air pressée de voler l'objet. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et ajouta, sur un ton désinvolte : « Tu devrais éviter de l'enlever. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Cassie avec surprise.

« C'est un cadeau de ta mère, non ? Tout le monde sait que les bijoux de famille sont des talismans ! »

§§§

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Thelma. « Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Cassandra ronchonna pour la forme : « Je suis sûre que tu n'avais pas le moindre commencement de raison pour croire que ce pendentif possédait le moindre pouvoir… »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Thelma. « Tu mets en doute ma bonne foi ? J'ai toujours su que les trucs de famille étaient sensés te protéger, tu peux me croire ! »

« Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ? » demanda Cassie, vexée.

« Eh bien, mais… Je n'en sais rien ! » s'emporta le fantôme, ouvrant grands les bras et les yeux comme s'il lui fallait expliquer les révolutions terrestres à une simplette sceptique. « C'est une évidence ! » ajouta-t-elle, en ponctuant son propos d'une tape destinée au bureau, mais qui s'égara malheureusement au travers du meuble.

Cassandra eut un reniflement hautain.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que sont en réalité ces prétendus talismans de famille ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à me l'apprendre, alors ! » rétorqua Thelma.

« Je ne peux pas… » répondit Cassie. Elle baissa vivement le regard, mais trop tard pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

« Pourquoi diable ? » s'étonna Thelma, qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« Azel ne me l'a pas dit. » répondit Cassie d'une petite voix.

« Mais… » reprit son amie, éberluée. « Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas demandé ? »

« Je… » peina Cassie, fixant toujours les motifs du parquet, « Je… n'ai pas osé. »

Le fantôme de feu Thelma Bates, jeune fille gothique et décomplexée, se figea comme sous le choc d'une grossièreté inattendue. Puis les joues intangibles se gonflèrent d'air, les yeux translucides se fermèrent à demi et finalement, n'y tenant plus, la revenante éclata d'un rire strident qu'elle accompagna de toutes les manifestations d'hilarité connues.

Tandis que sa camarade s'empourprait de plus belle et se composait un visage aussi peu amène que possible, Thelma pointait sur elle un index moqueur en haletant : « Cassie… Mademoiselle Cassandra Hugues a… haha… a peur de _poser une question_ à… hahahah… à l'un de ses _professeurs_ ! »

§§§

Cassandra boudait encore son amie fantôme deux semaines plus tard. Après tout, qu'y avait-il eu de honteux à ce qu'elle soit effrayée par une fille qui avait failli lui casser un poignet et avait expédié en plein dans son estomac un énorme bouquin en guise de brique ? Mais la jeune sorcière devait reconnaître que, depuis qu'elle revoyait Azel Nox, l'ambiance s'était radicalement détendue. Bien sûr, la petite jeune fille hautaine qui avait terrorisé Cassie était toujours aussi intransigeante quant à la soumission de son élève. Cassandra ne devait en aucun cas lui couper la parole, remettre en cause son autorité ou celle d'Azazel, ou se montrer simplement inattentive. Mais, depuis qu'elle parlait moins, Cassie découvrait un autre versant de la personnalité d'Azel. Elle était prompte à la colère, agressive à la première ombre de menace, emportée à la moindre contrariété. Mais dès que la cause du conflit était supprimée, elle s'apaisait. Avec Azel, les orages étaient soudains, violents, complets : rien n'y échappait. Mais les nuages s'évanouissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus – pour peu que tout se fut couché à leur approche.

Cassandra avait bien entendu tout fait pour limiter ces crises. Moins pour obéir aux recommandations d'Azazel que pour sa propre sécurité ! Au début, elle en avait éprouvée de l'insatisfaction, encore peu certaine que sa formation de sorcière valut qu'elle abdiquât tout orgueil personnel face à Nox. Mais ce sentiment rebelle la quittait. Car quand elle ne criait pas, Azel était une oratrice étonnante. Passionnée, elle mettait dans chaque explication un feu qui touchait au cœur ; plus encore, elle faisait preuve d'une culture occulte qui paraissait sans limite et excitait la soif de connaissance de Cassie.

Peu à peu, Cassandra s'était enhardie, jusqu'à poser une question de fond à son précepteur. Cassandra avait attendue la réponse avec appréhension, songeant qu'Azel allait faire, une fois de plus, montre de son humeur de dogue. Elle avait été heureusement surprise : Azel lui avait répondu avec une joie enfantine. Elle s'était lancée dans un long développement circonstancié.

Depuis, Cassandra apprenait à profiter de l'inextinguible besoin qu'avait Azel d'expliquer les choses. Les 'séances', que les deux jeunes filles tenaient toujours dans le salon de musique, s'allongeaient parfois bien avant dans la nuit. Cassandra avait peine à maintenir son attention pendant la journée, durant les cours qu'elle continuait de partager avec les autres élèves.

Ces derniers lui apparaissaient de plus en plus comme des étrangers. Elle n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper des mises en boite de Gemma, qui ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir séduit Thimothy, non plus que de répondre à l'arrogance de Leon. Même le beau Troy ne parvenait plus à l'intéresser.

Au contraire, Cassandra se surprenait à évoquer Azel à tout moment. Bien que plus accessible, Azel restait un mystère entier. D'où pouvait-elle venir, comment pénétrait-elle dans l'école, d'où lui venait sa formidable érudition ? Autant de questions qui tourmentaient Cassandra. Azel était pourtant une sorcière, un être tangible, comme Cassie elle-même ; mais ses déplacements semblaient aussi surnaturels que ceux d'Azazel. Et puis, elle n'était vraiment pas vieille, quinze ans à l'en croire ; mais elle semblait souvent bien plus âgée, ou au contraire beaucoup plus jeune.

Cette humeur lunatique inspirait encore une grande méfiance à Cassandra. Tantôt enthousiaste, Azel s'embarquait dans des démonstrations à n'en plus finir, prenant à témoin le sol ou le plafond ; l'instant suivant, elle rappelait sèchement à Cassandra la distance qui les séparait, étirant son corps dans des attitudes de grande dame et toisant son élève de haut. Un moment, un rayon de soleil se conjuguait à une pensée intime : elle éclatait de rire en balançant comme une gamine ses jambes, qui marquaient de bossellements noirs les pieds des grands tabourets. Quelques secondes plus tard, une remarque timide de Cassandra la plongeait dans des abîmes de réflexion d'où elle tirait des maximes graves sur la délicatesse des équilibres et la brièveté des choses mortelles.

Tant d'étrangeté et de contradictions apparentes fascinaient Cassandra. Mais l'énigme qui la tenait en haleine tenait à une observation plus immédiate : comme une fille si jeune pouvait-elle donner l'impression de pratiquer la sorcellerie depuis des années sans nombre ?

Cassie échafaudait les théories les plus ésotériques à ce sujet, un jour où elle vaguait dans le parc. En sortant de cours, elle n'avait pas entendu l'habituel mélodie du piano, qui l'appelait auprès d'Azel. Incertaine, elle était tout de même passée dans le salon de musique ; il était vide. Cassandra était donc ressortie, décidant au petit bonheur qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Quand elle avait relevé la tête, elle s'était aperçue que ses pas vagabonds l'avait conduite en vue du cimetière.

Elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle s'habituait à l'agencement particulier qui affectait son environnement. Elle apprenait petit à petit à admettre ces enchaînements d'apparence hasardeuse, qu'elle aurait pu appeler Destin ou Fatalité et qu'Azel, elle, évoquait simplement sous le nom de 'Logique'. Ainsi, s'abandonnant à la nouvelle tournure qu'avait prise sa vie, Cassie ne rebroussa pas chemin, mais s'avança en direction de l'enclôt.

Elle se disait vaguement qu'elle irait se recueillir sur la tombe de Rachel MacBain. Mais en poussant la grille, elle s'aperçut que la place était déjà occupée. Azazel était plongé dans la contemplation d'un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Cassandra s'était légèrement raidie en découvrant le démon, mais continua néanmoins son chemin. Elle n'avait pas revu Azazel depuis la scène du grenier. Elle pensa confusément qu'elle voulait qu'il connût ses progrès, donna son aval aux relations qui s'étaient instaurées entre Azel et elle… A quelques pas du sépulcre, Cassandra se figea. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle attendait des félicitations de cet être manipulateur et cruel, meurtrier, qui chavirait sa raison par le seul charme de son sourire désabusé et de deux yeux vaguement concupiscents. Furieuse contre elle-même, Cassandra était sur le point de rebrousser chemin, quand l'autre se releva tout soudain. Avec une fluidité de geste qui rendait vraisemblable la vitesse surnaturelle de son déplacement, il vint se placer à sa hauteur. Surprise, Cassandra répara au plus vite sa moue des mauvais jours. Elle était toujours irritée contre le fameux regard. Mais Azazel ne la fixait pas. Il penchait son visage mâle vers la terre, bras ballants, sans un geste. Puis il pivota lentement de côté, comme pour laisser à Cassandra la place de continuer sa route. Une nouvelle fois étonnée, Cassandra jeta au démon un regard perçant. Mais l'attention de celui-ci était toujours ailleurs. Il semblait d'une humilité désarmante, le regard honteusement baissé. Cassie eut brusquement envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais, peut-être encore plus troublée que lorsqu'il affolait ses sens, elle ne put esquisser un geste vers le démon. Elle s'apprêta alors à passer son chemin.

Azazel se tourna tout d'une pièce et, avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas, il l'avait saisie par les épaules et approchée tout contre lui. Les mains du démon, légères mais puissantes, glissaient le long des bras de Cassie. Son visage surplombant le sien descendait inexorablement. De vibrants frissons électriques parcoururent toute la jeune fille. Les yeux du démons se fixèrent sur elle. Cassie y lut un désenchantement amer. Elle s'abandonna.

Au dernier moment, le démon détourna brutalement la tête. Ses lèvres évitèrent celles de Cassie de quelques minuscules centimètres. Les mains relâchèrent leur pression. Incrédule et tremblante, Cassandra Hugues vit Azazel s'éloigner, franchir la grille et disparaître dans l'ombre du parc, aussi naturellement que s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

§§§

Le soir même, allongée dans son lit, Cassandra ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Une migraine féroce lui battait les tempes. Une envie d'eau glacée la tourmentait. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher son esprits de ces instants.

Convoquée dans la minute où Cassie avait regagné sa chambre, Thelma n'avait été d'aucun secours. Passablement estomaqué, le fantôme avait prudemment réservé son jugement, alléguant avec une mauvaise foi crasse qu'elle supportait mal l'évocation de son bourreau.

Cassandra n'avait pas été dupe, mais s'était tue. Elle se débattait donc seule avec le souvenir obsédant du démon, son affolante proximité, la tension de son corps et plus que tout, le désenchantement de son regard…

Il fallut à la sorcière de nombreuses heures pour sombrer dans une somnolence inquiète. Ce maigre repos était traversé d'angoisse, de sons étouffés, de présences invisibles… Battant derrière ses tempes fiévreuses, la jeune fille distinguait une rengaine, dont elle perdait le sens à force de répétition : « Ne le laisse pas faire… Ne le laisse pas faire… Ne le laisse pas faire… »

§§§

Azel reparut peu de temps après l'incident. Cassandra avait accordé peu d'importance à sa disparition. Elle fut néanmoins heureuse de la revoir. Malgré ses manières imprévisibles et la menace cachée qu'elles contenaient, cet étonnant professeur offrait de sécurisants point de repères, dans ce monde de la sorcellerie soudain devenu fou.

Cassandra ressentait l'envie de se confier à Azel. Elle avait bon espoir que l'autre lui donnerait l'explication logique du comportement aberrant d'Azazel. Mais elle fut prise d'une étrange retenue. Cédant à son instinct, elle garda son secret quelques jours de plus.

§§§

« … pas faire… »

Cassandra reconnut l'écho du lointain fond de son rêve. Il lui sembla distinguer comme un halo blanc, qui eut pu être la robe de Rachel MacBain. Mais alors qu'elle tentait un effort conscient pour se rapprocher, la sensation s'éloigna et Cassandra émergea du sommeil.

Un peu agacée, elle s'assit sur son lit : elle n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. Elle n'avait plus vue l'ancienne propriétaire du château depuis longtemps et, maintenant plus habituée aux manifestations paranormales, elle aura voulu savoir pourquoi l'autre se manifestait à nouveau. Mais rien à faire. Elle se sentait d'attaque pour courir un marathon.

Abandonnant son lit dans un soupir, Cassandra gagna l'étagère où elle rangeait ses livres. Cependant, elle les abandonna presque dans l'instant : elle entendait un bruit léger, ressentait un appel, qui la firent quitter sa chambre.

Parvenue sur le palier de l'escalier d'honneur du hall, elle sut pourquoi elle était venue. Ce n'était non pas Rachel qui se tenait au bas de la rampe, mais Azazel. Prenant son temps, Cassandra Hugues descendit les marches l'une après l'autre. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une princesse rejoignant son cavalier. Elle tâcha d'en imiter la démarche et se concentra pour savourer ces moments d'attente. Elle sentait qu'à la fin de sa descente adviendrait quelque chose de définitif. Plus rien ne serait semblable.

Ralentissant encore sur les dernières marches, elle focalisa son attention sur le visage du démon. Cassandra se sentit prise d'une indéfinissable angoisse. Il était si pâle.

Mais, déjà, il refermait sur elle ses bras tendres et insistants. Elle se laissa aller un peu plus, s'appuyant contre son torse en un soupir qui était un début de râle. Azazel avait le regard grave. Il la sonda longuement. Mais, au fond de ses prunelles, brûlait légèrement le feu habituel de sa séduction. Il commença à incliner lentement son visage. Le regard ardent, perdu, Cassandra ne voyait plus que cette face si blanche. Trop blanche. Soudain, l'image d'un suaire se superposa brutalement à sa vision. Cassandra sursauta et se recula. Azazel eut un moment de flottement que la sorcière mit à profit pour écarter ses bras et remonter quelques marches.

Le démon lui fit un sourire impassible. Puis il se retourna et disparut, ombre parmi les ombres qui peuplaient le Grand Hall.

Cassandra se rendit compte des battements de son cœur. Elle eut l'impression que l'organe allait lui déchirer la poitrine. Insatisfaite et pourtant étrangement soulagée, elle resta un moment immobile. Puis le froid lui fit regagner le confort de sa chambre.

§§§

Bien que non conviée, Thelma était présente dans la chambre de Cassandra quand la jeune fille se jeta sous ses draps en grelottant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle, alarmée. « Depuis quand tu cours les couloirs en pleine nuit ? Tu avais un rendez-vous galant ? » insinua le fantôme. « Je te préviens, si c'est cette andouille de Troy, je vais me fâcher… »

« Arrête donc tes bêtises ! » la coupa abruptement Cassandra. « J'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis allée voir. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Thelma. Elle avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

« Ce n'est rien. » soupira Cassie en glissant sa tête sous les couvertures.

« Comment ça ! » s'exclama Thelma. « Tu as couru à la mort dans un froid de gueux pour un chat perdu ou un papier volant ? »

« Zut, à la fin ! » cracha Cassandra en émergeant de la literie. « Tu ne peux donc pas me laisser tranquille ? »

« Oh, ça va ! » gronda Thelma en levant les épaules, dans un geste de colère. « Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Il ne me reste pas grand-chose d'autre, si tu n'as pas remarqué ! »

« Excuse-moi. » marmonna Cassandra. « En fait, il y avait Azazel. »

Thelma eut une expression choquée et dégoutée.

« On dirait que tu es moins curieuse ? » remarqua Cassie avec un brin de cruauté. « En fait, » reprit-elle en revenant tout de suite à son ton bas et las, « il a fait mine de m'embrasser. »

« Comme… » avança timidement Thelma, « comme au… vers Rachel ? »

Le fantôme avait du mal à prononcer des mots comme 'tombe' ou 'cimetière'. Elle prétendait qu'ils lui rappelait trop cruellement ses frustrations sexuelles. Cassandra y repensa un instant, songeant combien elle pouvait se montrer égoïste avec cette amie généreuse – ô combien généreuse…

« Oui. » répondit Cassie. « Et non. Il ne s'est pas détourné. »

« Alors… » souffla Thelma.

« C'est moi. » coupa Cassie immédiatement. « Je… Je n'ai pas pu. Il est parti. »

Thelma se redressa, prit une inspiration gouailleuse, et stupéfia Cassandra.

« C'est bien la peine » commença-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, « de subir autant d'emmerdements à propos de ce mec, si c'est pour ne même pas en profiter ! »

* * *

Salut à tous, amis lecteurs !

Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir abandonné si longtemps. Comme disait mes instructeurs militaires, 'les excuses, c'est comme les trous du cul : tout le monde en a', aussi je ne tenterai aucune justification malvenue. Je vous confierai seulement que mon métier m'occupe beaucoup et que, malheureusement, j'ai été obligé de réduire mes activités annexes. Cela risque de continuer jusqu'au mois de juillet ! Mais promis, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour continuer ce récit.

A ce propos, je suis déçue : encore un chapitre où j'aurais voulu mettre plus de choses ! Mais il était déjà si long que j'ai préféré stopper là. Trouvez-vous le suspens assez haletant ?

En attendant, je vous embrasse tous. Merci à vous, qui êtes assez compréhensifs pour être venus lire ces lignes ! Et à très bientôt.

Catyline.


	8. Révélations

Titre : Hex, l'autre sorcière

Auteur : C'est marqué juste au-dessus

Disclaimer : _Hex : la Malédiction_ appartient à Brian Grant et à sa société de production. Arrangez-vous avec eux. Par contre, Azel Nox est à moi, aucune preview là-dessus. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais vu que les 2 premiers épisodes de cette série.

Rating : K+. Sans doute. Peut-être. Si vous avez des réclamations, envoyez-les moi.

Résumé : Ahah ! Eh bien non, pas de résumé. Voyez vous-mêmes.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations**

« ne… faire… ne… laisse pas… ne… »

Cassandra Hugues se réveilla en sursaut. Une sueur glacée coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa chambre d'interne à Medenham Hall n'inspirait pourtant aucune crainte : haut plafond, vaste baies néogothiques, meubles en chêne massif, tapis anciens ; tout rappelait la sécurité des meilleures écoles privées.

Mais Cassie se souvenait à peine du luxe de cet univers. Ses récents dons de sorcellerie l'avait transportée dans un autre monde. Le snobisme de son école était devenu le cadet de ses soucis.

Rejetant violemment ses draps, elle sortit de son lit et fit quelques pas. Elle venait, encore une fois, de voir le fantôme Rachel MacBain. L'ancienne propriétaire de Medenham Hall l'exhortait… Mais à quoi ?

Azazel, le démon Néphélim qui avait donné ses pouvoirs à Cassandra, avait provoqué la mort de cette Rachel. Le spectre de la châtelaine, sans doute plein de rancœur, avertissait la jeune fille du danger qui la menaçait aussi. Cassie n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser détruire. Elle se méfiait du démon. Mais… les choses s'étaient enchaînées d'elle-même et Cassandra se sentait de moins en moins maîtresse de ses décisions. Sans bien s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée sous la coupe d'une sorcière sadique, Azel Nox. Elle avait commencé à apprendre la magie. Et voilà qu'Azazel, ce vil séducteur de femmes, cherchait à l'embrasser.

Cassandra se mordit les lèvres et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant instinctivement à se protéger. Quand elle réfléchissait de cette façon, en mettant les choses à plat, elle voyait bien ce que sa situation avait de périlleux. Mais quand elle était face à Azel, elle ressentait à nouveau l'irrépressible envie d'en savoir plus. Et quand c'était Azazel qui posait ses yeux sur elle…

Le fantôme de Rachel l'avait peut-être senti. Avant ces derniers évènements, elle avait presque disparu des rêves de Cassie. Mais depuis qu'Azazel avait commencé son drôle de manège, la pauvre femme était revenue, plus pressante que jamais. Pourtant, c'était à peine si Cassandra entendait sa voix, entrevoyait sa silhouette. Peut-être que Rachel cherchait à persécuter la nouvelle sorcière ? Mais Cassie ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment de peur.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et poussa un gros soupir. Elle avait besoin de recul. En regagnant l'abri de son lit, elle décida qu'une visite à sa mère s'imposait.

§§§

Cassandra frappa doucement à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle abaissa la clenche avec un maximum de précaution et poussa le battant. A travers l'entrebâillement, elle aperçut une femme. Tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil à bascule, elle était tournée vers la fenêtre opposée à la porte.

« Maman ? » appela Cassie.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. La jeune fille ouvrit alors complètement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

Cassandra était légèrement inquiète. Depuis son entrée à Medenham Hall, elle avait eu peu de temps à consacrer à sa mère. Les infirmières le lui avaient reprochés à demi-mot. Lilith était une femme fragile, victime d'une sensibilité aiguë. Il semblait que le monde fut pour elle une agression perpétuelle. Cette fêlure de sa personnalité s'accordait mal avec son statut de mère ; Cassandra avait souvent dû se débrouiller seule. Déjà, durant son enfance, sa mère avait subi plusieurs hospitalisations. Lilith était un peu schizophrène. Parfois, ses démons la tourmentaient plus violemment ; elle sombrait alors dans le silence. C'était les moments où son médecin disait qu'elle 'se réfugiait dans son monde intérieur'. C'était les moments où Lilith était emmenée dans des maisons de repos et où la nourrice de Cassandra l'emmenait chez elle pour quelques jours.

La situation de Lilith s'était lentement détériorée. Cassandra était devenue interne, puis pensionnaire des écoles dans lesquelles le tuteur de sa mère la plaçait. Cassandra aimait Lilith, mais quand elle avait appris son inscription à Medenham Hall, elle n'avait pas protesté. Deux semaines plus tard, Lilith était définitivement internée dans un établissement discret.

« Maman ? » demanda Cassandra en traversant la pièce.

La femme ne bougeait toujours pas. Ni jeune ni vieille, elle portait peu de rides, mais ses cheveux étaient gris. Les mains sagement posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil montraient une kyrielle de petites égratignures. Les deux yeux étaient soulignés de cernes profonds. Cassandra s'en inquiéta. Les infirmières lui avaient appris que sa mère, d'ordinaire si calme, s'était montrée agressive au cours des derniers jours. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour que Cassandra les convainque qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule dans la chambre de sa mère. Depuis qu'elle y était, la jeune fille devait convenir qu'elle ne se sentait pas rassurée.

« Maman ? » interrogea-t-elle une dernière fois, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lilith.

Celle-ci se détourna enfin de la fenêtre pour regarder sa fille.

« Qu'es-tu devenue ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? » s'écria Cassie. Puis elle se tut et rougit. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être au courant ! Si Cassandra réagissait ainsi, la pauvre Lilith allait imaginer que sa fille était victime de toutes sortes d'horreur. Mais Lilith avait reporté son attention sur le vide derrière l'épaule de Cassandra.

« Sorcière. » Lâcha-t-elle avec rancœur.

Cassandra sursauta violemment. Elle porta la main à son médaillon, comme pour parer un coup.

« Quel joli bijou tu as là ! » s'exclama Lilith, semblant pour la première fois réellement remarquer sa fille. « Dis-moi, est-ce celui que je t'ai donné, ma chérie ? » ajouta-t-elle en levant un regard brillant sur Cassie.

« Oui, maman. » répondit timidement la jeune fille.

« Ah ! » s'exclama sa mère, visiblement heureuse. « Il te va très bien. Tu sais que je le portais, moi aussi ? » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, en regardant Cassandra dans les yeux. « Je suis bien contente de te l'avoir donné. » Puis elle baissa les paupières et le son de sa voix, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre : « Peut-être cela t'aidera-t-il à me comprendre… »

« Pardon, maman ? » interrogea Cassie, le cœur serré.

« Comment, ma petite fille ? » demanda Lilith, de nouveau toute à sa bonne humeur.

« Tu… » hésita Cassandra. « Tu as dit que je ne te comprenais pas ? »

« Oh, ma petite chérie ! » répondit Lilith d'un air peiné. « Ne t'afflige pas comme ça ! C'est normal que tu ne me comprennes pas. Tu es si jeune ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'a vécu une femme de mon âge ? Il te reste tant à découvrir… Et à ce propos, dis-moi, as-tu un ami ? »

« Je… » commença Cassandra. Mais elle ne savait trop quoi dire et baissa les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, elle se mit à tripoter son médaillon. La prévenance de sa mère lui faisait mal – d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait plus du tout comment gérer sa vie amoureuse.

« Allons, ma toute petite. » dit Lilith avec sollicitude. « Il n'y a personne qui te plaise, dans ta nouvelle école ? »

« Tu te souviens que j'ai changé d'école ? » demanda Cassie, surprise.

« Bien entendu ! » rétorqua sa mère. « Je ne suis pas folle, tu sais ! C'est moi-même qui t'y ais inscrite. »

« Ah bon ? » interrogea Cassie, désarçonnée. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on me l'a demandé. » répondit tout simplement Lilith. « Quand j'habitais là-bas, » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même « le propriétaire était particulièrement désagréable. Comme je déteste les petites cuillères ! »

« Maman ? » supplia Cassie. « Maman ? Maman, dis-moi, qui t'as demandé de m'envoyer là-bas ? »

« C'est un démon ! » cria Lilith en se jetant sur Cassie. Cassandra se mit à crier. « Un démon ! » répéta encore Lilith, secouant sa fille par les épaules.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur une femme en blouse blanche qui se précipita.

« Du calme, madame Hugues, du calme ! » ordonna-t-elle, en forçant sa patiente à se rasseoir. « Enid ! » cria-t-elle à l'attention du couloir.

L'Enid en question arriva prestement, munie d'une petite seringue. Elle repoussa gentiment Cassandra et les deux infirmières s'occupèrent à rassurer la malade, tandis qu'elles lui faisaient l'injection.

Cassandra avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais surtout, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Est-ce que sa mère délirait ? Cassandra y trouvait un sens affreusement clair, mais les propos de Lilith ne semblaient pas, de prime abord, plus cohérents qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Tout va bien, maintenant. »fit une des infirmières, ramenant Cassie à la réalité. « Vous pouvez lui parler encore un petit peu. Elle ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, » ajouta-t-elle « mais avant cela, elle devrait être assez lucide. »

« Je vais quand même rester avec vous pendant ce temps-là » fit l'autre, celle qui avait appelé Enid « on ne sait jamais. » continua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Cassandra acquiesça, comme une bonne fille obéissante. Elle n'était pas trop sûre de vouloir rester plus longtemps.

« Alors, madame Hugues ! » reprit l'infirmière en parlant fort et en articulant exagérément, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant débile ou sourd, « qu'est-ce que votre fille vous racontait de beau ? Vous vous en souvenez ? »

« Euh… » fit Lilith, d'une voix haut perchée, « Cass me parlait de euh… son amoureux ? » termina-t-elle en levant un regard candide sur sa fille.

Incapable de parler, Cassandra fit oui de la tête.

« Et alors, il est comment, cet amoureux ? » ré-attaqua l'infirmière, toujours à l'adresse de Lilith.

« Et alors, comment est-il, cet amoureux ? » répéta placidement Lilith, à l'attention de sa fille, cette fois.

« Eh bien… » commença douloureusement Cassandra, « en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mon amoureux… »

« Mais c'est l'être que tu aimes, non ? » interrogea Lilith, toujours sur le même ton enfantin.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'_aimer_ soit le terme exact… » se défendit Cassie.

« Mais c'est par lui que tu es attirée ? Quand il est près, ton cœur bat fort ? » continua Lilith.

« Oui… Oui, on peut dire ça. » répondit Cassie. « C'est vrai que quand je le vois, je me sens toute… toute… enfin, bizarre, quoi ! » termina la jeune fille dans un éclat de rire nerveux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de son attirance pour Azazel à sa mère, et encore moins à son garde-chiourme ! Mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Comment aurait-elle eu le cœur de rembarrer Lilith, alors qu'elle semblait si malade ?

« Mais alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ? » interrogeait toujours Lilith.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il attends de moi. » répondit doucement Cassie.

« Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi ? » demanda Lilith avec compassion.

« Non, ce n'est pas… Non… » s'embrouilla Cassie. « En fait, » reprit-elle en inspirant fortement, « il a même essayé de m'embrasser. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda avidement Lilith.

« Oui ! » répondit Cassie en riant, pour masquer sa gêne. « Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? » reprit Lilith avec un air affreusement désappointé.

« Euh… » fit Cassandra. Elle était paniquée par le guêpier dans lequel elle s'enfonçait. « Euh, parce que… Parce que quelqu'un me l'a déconseillé… » En disant cela, elle revoyait la forme vague du spectre de Rachel MacBain. Quand donc lui expliquerait-on les règles de ce jeu de pouvoirs où Casssandra était prise malgré elle ?

« Mais, ma chérie, il ne faut pas écouter cette personne ! » s'insurgeait Lilith. « C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire ! Tu m'entends, ma chérie ? » continua-t-elle, quêtant l'attention de Cassandra. « C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux ! Et si tu veux ce garçon… ma foi… »

Lilith commença à dodeliner de la tête. L'infirmière sortit du dos du fauteuil, où elle s'était retranchée durant la conversation entre les deux femmes, et aida Lilith Hugues à se lever.

Cassandra recula de quelques pas. Elle cherchait quelques mots d'au revoir, mais restait hypnotisée par le spectacle de sa mère qu'on allongeait sur son lit.

« Promets-moi… » dit encore Lilith, les yeux à demi clôts, « promets-moi, ma petite fille… Que tu iras au bout de ce que tu veux… avec ce garçon. »

Elle eut un soupir et ferma totalement les paupières. L'infirmière sortit une longue chemise de nuit d'un placard.

« Et promets-moi aussi… » ajouta la mère de Cassandra dans un souffle « …que tu continueras à porter le médaillon… »

La respiration de Lilith se fit plus apaisée et profonde. L'infirmière penchée sur elle congédia Cassandra d'un geste impérieux de la main.

§§§

« Où suis-je ? » demanda Azel.

Paupières closes, Cassandra se concentra.

« Près du piano… Non ! A côté de la fenêtre, au fond à droite. Il y a un halo rouge autour de t… »

« Et le Livre ? » reprit Azel.

« Euh… »

Cassandra mis ses poings sur ses yeux, comme pour mieux se plonger dans le noir.

« Sur le guéridon… contre la porte du grenier… »

« Ton empathie magique augmente. » déclara Azel d'un ton satisfait. « Tu commences à mieux distinguer les auras et les nœuds de pouvoir, c'est bien. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! »

Cassandra obéit. Azel Nox était assise à côté du piano, le Livre posé sur ses genoux.

« Quand tu sauras localiser les sources de magie et les flux, tu auras fait le plus dur… » continua Azel.

« J'avais faux ! » s'exclama Cassie. Elle avait l'air consterné.

« C'est ce que tu crois ? » interrogea Azel avec candeur.

« Eh bien… » hésita Cassandra. Elle voyait clairement Azel, assise en face d'elle.

« A quoi fais-tu confiance ? Tes sens, ou ta magie ? » reprit malicieusement Azel.

Cassandra ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle expira lentement et tâcha de faire le vide en elle. Puis, elle laissa affluer les sensations. Une forte accumulation de puissance drainait l'énergie de la pièce. Elle semblait déformer l'espace, comme les représentations de trous noirs que Cassie avait vues en cours. Une lueur rouge en auréolait vaguement les contours. Tout autour, les contours de la pièce prenaient vaguement consistance. Cassandra les visualisait comme des lignes grises, flottant à travers un brouillard.

« Je te vois devant la fenêtre. » affirma Cassandra en ouvrant les yeux.

« Parce que c'est là que je suis. » dit simplement Azel.

Elle était debout devant la croisée. Le Livre était sur le guéridon. Cassandra sourit.

« Négliger sa magie à cause de ses sens… » commença-t-elle.

« … c'est lâcher la vérité pour l'illusion. » compléta Azel.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire complice.

Depuis que Cassandra avait accepté d'être soumise au bon vouloir d'Azel, leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées. Cassandra comprenait vite et Azel trouvait toujours un moyen de rendre ses leçons abordables. Cette satisfaction mutuelle les avait rapprochées. Leur faible différence d'âge avait comblé les derniers fossés entre le maître et l'élève.

« Soulève ce tabouret… encore un peu… Maintenant, fais-le tourner… »

Un bras passé sur les épaules de Cassandra, Azel lui murmurait ses instructions à l'oreille. Les yeux plissés, les doigts accrochés aux accoudoirs de son siège, Cassandra s'efforçait de les suivre à la lettre.

« Pas mal ! » fit enfin Azel. Cassandra 'reposa' délicatement le dernier meuble. « Tu progresses dans ta perception du monde extérieur et dans la maîtrise de ton propre pouvoir… » ajouta Azel.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à mieux comprendre mon Néphélim ! » conclut Cassandra en riant.

Azel se figea, toute expression joyeuse l'ayant désertée.

« Il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre dans les deux premiers domaines… » commença-t-elle d'un ton grave.

« Azel… » coupa Cassandra. « Azel, s'il te plaît…»La jeune sorcière s'humecta les lèvres. « Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais parler d'Azazel ? »

Azel fixa Cassandra pendant un moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis, elle se détourna, poussa un gros soupir et s'assit.

« Chaque relation entre une sorcière et son Néphélim est unique… » commença-t-elle doucement.

« Mais ? » interrogea Cassie.

Azel releva la tête, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Tu deviens maligne, toi ? »

Cassandra se contenta de sourire.

« Dans votre cas, » reprit Azel avec sérieux, « ce qui paraît étrange, c'est qu'Azazel adopte deux attitudes contradictoires envers toi. Je m'explique, » continua-t-elle en remarquant la surprise de Cassie, « ton maître t'apparaît souvent, il te parle, il est d'une patience à toute épreuve… »

Cassie étouffa une exclamation.

« … à toute épreuve, je maintiens, » continua Azel avec un rien de reproche dans la voix, « il te confie à mes soins pour faire ton éducation… » Azel se tut, cherchant l'inspiration dans le spectacle du jardin au-dehors.

« Mais ? » la relança Cassie.

« Mais » reprit Azel à contre-cœur, « il ne fait pas de toi une sorcière à part entière. » Et elle se tut, laissant planer un silence seulement rompu par le bruit de ses talons frappant les pieds du tabouret où elle était assise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda enfin Cassie, le cœur un peu serré.

« Vois-tu, » commença Azel en écartant largement les bras, « les Néphélims ont été déchus de tous leurs pouvoirs et sont devenus des démons parce qu'ils avaient abusé des femmes mortelles. Aussi, » ajouta-t-elle en brandissant un index docte, « leur punition est de dépendre à jamais des femmes. Quand … tu as, disons, reçu tes pouvoirs, c'était grâce à un accord tacite entre Azazel et toi. Mettons qu'il t'a mis dans une situation telle qu'à un moment donné, vos désirs, décisions, volontés, ce que tu voudras, » asséna Azel à toute allure, « allaient dans le même sens. »

Cassandra resta silencieuse. Puis elle hocha la tête. Aussi horrible que cela paraisse, au moment où Azazel menaçait de sacrifier Thelma, Cassandra n'était pas convaincue de vouloir mourir à sa place. Après… Tout de suite après, il était trop tard. Thelma s'était jeté sur le démon et Cassandra n'avait plus de choix à faire.

« Bref, il y eu un lien entre vous. Mais c'est lui qui t'as donné quelque chose, » continua Azel à voix basse, « pas toi. Il a recouvré du pouvoir, mais c'est uniquement parce que ton amie a… lui a donné sa vie. »

Azel ausculta Cassie d'un regard compatissant avant de continuer.

« Il n'y a qu'un échange équivalent qui puisse vraiment lier une femme à un Néphélim. »

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Cassie d'une voix calme.

« Les Néphélims tentent de séduire les femmes humaines, mais ils leurs paraissent toujours vaguement répugnants. Crois-moi, en matière de punition, les anges ne sont pas des rigolos ! » s'exclama Azel pour tenter de dédramatiser. « Quand un Néphélim réussit son coup, il propose un pacte à la future sorcière. Pour qu'il soit valide, il faut qu'elle l'accepte librement. Sans contrainte. Le Néphélim et la sorcière sont alors liés pour la vie. Ils puisent leur force l'un dans l'autre. » conclut Azel avec un recueillement solennel. « Pour une raison ou une autre, » ajouta-t-elle cependant, « Azazel ne t'a toujours pas proposé ce pacte. »

« C'est quelque chose de dangereux ? » hasarda Cassie.

« Tout acte de sorcellerie est dangereux. » répondit Azel, revenant à son attitude professorale.

« Ca consiste en quoi, au juste ? » poursuivit Cassie.

« Il y a différente possibilités… » commença Azel, avec une visible répugnance.

« La plupart du temps ? » la poussa Cassie.

« Echange de sang. » lâcha Azel en observant le bouquet de roses rouges posé sur le piano.

Une fois de plus, le silence revint planer sur le salon de musique. Se fut Azel qui s'arracha la première à ses pensées.

« Allez, maintenant, suffit de glander ! » tonna-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. « Où est le Livre ? »

Mais Cassandra était troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Durant tout le reste de la séance, elle ne cessait de se questionner : pourquoi Azazel refusait de la transformer en véritable sorcière ?

Quand Azel la libéra, Cassandra aborda enfin le problème qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Azel ? » interrogea-t-elle timidement.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna Azel.

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'Azazel ne me propose pas… enfin, est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait faire ça pour me protéger ? » lança finalement Cassie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda Azel, au comble de la surprise.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que… » Cassandra se tortillait en fixant le sol, gênée. « Est-ce qu'il pourrait penser… vu qu'il y a un danger… Est-ce qu'il ne veut pas que nous concluons le 'pacte' parce qu'il aurait peur… pour moi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas le reformuler moins clairement ? » fit Azel avec mépris.

« Mais c'est pourtant simple ! » s'emporta Cassie. « Pardon, » rectifia-t-elle aussitôt devant la mine courroucée d'Azel « j'ai du mal… »

« Et si tu me disais juste ce qui te tracasse, hein ? » demanda gentiment Azel.

« Je… » commença Cassie, rougissante. « Je me demande si Azazel … éprouve des sentiments pour moi. »

« Ah, ça c'est sûr, il éprouve quelque chose ! » s'exclama Azel avec malice. « Par exemple, je suis certaine qu'il éprouve régulièrement de l'agacement ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi » répliqua Cassie dans un sourire contrit, « c'est pas facile à dire… »

« Tu te demandes si ton maître est amoureux de toi ? » résuma Azel.

« En quelques sorte… » admit Cassandra.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » demanda Azel, intriguée.

« Il…euh… » bredouilla Cassie, « il a essayé de m'embrasser. »

« Ah. » fut le seul commentaire d'Azel.

« Alors ? » questionna Cassie, pleine d'espoir.

Azel haussa deux épaules fatalistes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça signifie. »

La consternation envahit les trais de Cassandra.

« Mais, mais… » bégaya-t-elle, « tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Comment… Comment je vais savoir quoi faire ? » cria-t-elle d'une voix affolée.

« Eh ! Moins fort ! » rugit Azel. « Comment veux-tu que je te répondes ? C'est toi qui sais ce que tu veux, personne d'autre ! »

« Ce que je veux ? » répéta Cassie.

« Eh bien oui, tête de linotte ! » la gronda Azel. « Tu veux qu'il t'embrasse ? Ou pas ? »

Cassandra regarda ses mains. Voulait-elle céder à l'attrait qu'elle éprouvait ? Voulait-elle suivre les conseils étouffés de Rachel ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle dans un souffle. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes.

« Ca va aller. » dit Azel en posant une main consolatrice sur le bras de son élève. « Ca va aller. » répéta-t-elle. « Tu veux un conseil ? » ajouta-t-elle encore.

Cassandra se contenta de hocher la tête.

Azel prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« A ta place, » murmura-t-elle avec douceur, « je le laisserai faire. » Après une pause, elle ajouta : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Azazel voit un lien particulier entre vous. Si vous vous embrassez, peut-être pourras-tu enfin le comprendre. » Azel pressa un peu plus le bras de Cassie. « Fais-lui confiance. » conclut-elle dans un souffle.

§§§

« Avec ça, si elle résiste encore, c'est qu'elle est définitivement perdue pour la science ! » lança la voix d'Azel à travers le grenier.

« Cesse donc de t'énerver. » répondit Azazel avec une pointe d'amusement. « Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. »

« Comment peux-tu rester tranquillement vautré ? » interrogea Azel, en se plantant devant le grand fauteuil où Azazel s'était installé. « Zaz, » ajouta-t-elle sans attendre, en le menaçant du doigt, « la chance, ça se provoque. »

« Tu trouves que je ne tiens pas assez compte de tes précieux avis ? » contra le démon, goguenard.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu comptes provoquer quoi que ce soit en restant planqué au fond d'un rocking-chair ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en levant les bras au ciel.

« Cesse donc de t'énerver. » répéta Azazel distraitement. Une poigne puissante le saisit aussitôt par le col de sa chemise. Le démon se retrouva nez à nez avec la sorcière. Un mince sourire se dessina aux commissures des ses lèvres séduisantes.

« Encore un soucis métaphysique, Az ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cesse de jouer au plus con. » gronda Azel. « Tu as misé beaucoup trop gros sur ce coup. Imagine que ça foire… »

« Je pourrais toujours changer mon fusil d'épaule. » rétorqua le démon. « Faire dans la reconversion. Comme avec la précédente… »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » coupa Azel. Mais elle relâcha son interlocuteur. « Je trouve que ta relation avec cette nouvelle sorcière est des plus douteuses… »

« Parce que tu te trouves mieux ? » cracha Azazel en rajustant ses vêtements.

« Tu oublies le respect que tu me dois ? » énonça distinctement Azel d'une voix glaciale.

Azazel se passa une main sur les yeux.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il en abaissant un regard de sincère contrition sur la fine adolescente. « Je ne prends pas ça à la légère » continua-t-il sur un ton las, « je t'assure. Ca ne sert à rien de me mettre la pression. » Comme Azel arborait une moue dubitative, il ajouta : « De toute façon ça marchera. Il le faut. »

Azel laissa échapper un gros soupir. Puis, elle se jeta dans le fauteuil.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je me suis embarqué dans cette galère ? » demanda-t-elle à la fenêtre.

« Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami ? » répondit Azazel en plaquant sur ses lèvres un sourire exagérément idiot. Azel lui jeta un œil plein de commisération outrée. Le démon tint la pose jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille sourit. Pour masquer sa défaite, elle se releva d'un bond et gagna la croisée. Le soleil mit le feu à sa chevelure.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais me faire d'ami. » dit-elle d'un ton dépité.

Regagnant son siège, Azazel lui accorda un long regard. Son sourire était devenu pâle et désabusé. L'inquiétude lui arrondit d'abord la bouche, mais il ne parla qu'après de longues secondes de réflexion.

« Az ? »

Azel se détourna de la fenêtre et vint s'agenouiller au pied du démon. Elle levait vers lui un regard concerné.

« Oh, » dit le démon, « cela, ce sont les yeux du cœur… »

« Je suis inquiète. » dit la jeune fille de sa voix flûtée. « Pour vous… et pour mon maître aussi. »

§§§

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! » s'insurgeait Cassandra Hugues.

Une rébellion _mezzo vocce_ agitait la chambre de la jeune fille. Il était plus de onze heures, un soir de semaine, et ses condisciples aurait sûrement trouvé à redire si elles l'avaient trouvée en train hurler toute seule en prenant le vide à témoin. Le volume sonore suffisait cependant au fantôme de feu Thelma Bates qui, depuis une demi-heure, essuyait malgré elle les courroux de la demoiselle Hugues.

« Rachel me dit de me méfier, mais Azel me dit de l'embrasser, tu me dis de l'embrasser, même _ma mère_ a voulu me faire _promettre_ de l'embrasser ! Tout le monde est devenu dingue, ou quoi ? Depuis quand est-il recommandé de folâtrer avec des démons psychopathes ? Enfin, ce type a beau être séduisant, c'est un _meurtrier_, tout de… »

« JE SAIS ! » hurla Thelma, tentant vaillamment d'interrompre la logorrhée. « C'est tout de même moi qu'il a tuée. » ajouta-t-elle avec une pondération inattendue. « Et je dois ajouter, » dit-elle en profitant du choc salutaire qui clouait le bec de son amie, « que je ne t'ai JAMAIS conseillé d'embrasser ce… ce sale truc. » conclut-elle avec un bel aplomb. « Hum » continua-t-elle, bras croisés, mine réfléchie, « j'ai effectivement sous-entendu –sur un mode humoristique, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué- que tu récoltais peu d'avantages à une compagnie si encombrante. Mais à ta place, » reprit-elle en haussant à nouveau le ton, « je préfèrerais me faire couper la langue plutôt que d'embrasser cette erreur de la nature ! »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda plaintivement Cassie.

Thelma leva les yeux au ciel en joignant les mains, image même du désespoir.

« Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Fuis ! Voilà ce que tu dois faire ! Renonce à tes pouvoirs et cours le plus loin possible ! C'est tout de même pas compliqué ! »

Mais visiblement, c'était pourtant le cas. Cassandra traînait une figure de condamné en serrant son oreiller contre elle. Désespérée par tant de mauvaise volonté, mais néanmoins amie fidèle, Thelma vint tout contre Cassie. En lui tapotant les cheveux d'une main translucide, elle demanda gentiment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? »

« Je veux garder mes pouvoirs. » répondit Cassie, en enfouissant son visage dans les plumes comme une gamine capricieuse. « Mais je ne sais pas si je dois me laisser embrasser ou pas. »

« De quoi tu as envie ? » demanda Thelma, encore plus doucement.

« Je… je crois que j'en ai un peu envie. » avoua Cassie à travers l'oreiller.

« Dans ce cas, » murmura Thelma en se penchant sur les cheveux de son amie, « ne laisse pas passer ta chance. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Cassie en émergeant de son oreiller, deux grosses larmes luisant aux coins de ses yeux.

Thelma eut un regard peiné. Puis elle se redressa, afficha son air le plus gaillard, croisa les bras et dit :

« Ta mère est embastillée chez les-messieurs-en-blanc, ta meilleure copine –et quelle copine !- est morte, tes camarades de classe ne peuvent pas t'encadrer, tu es l'élève d'une dingo, alors fais-moi confiance, si tu refuses ce baiser, ta seule alternative, c'est le suicide ! »

§§§

Bien qu'atroces, les paroles de Thelma avaient réconforté Cassie. Comme d'habitude, son amie l'avait fait rire aux larmes et Cassandra s'était enfin endormie, guère plus décidée quant à sa relation avec Azazel, mais néanmoins bien plus sereine.

L'équilibre avait perduré toute la journée suivante. Cassie avait résolument éloigné le problème de sa pensée, décidant qu'elle aviserait le moment venu – si tant est que la situation qu'elle avait vécu dusse se répéter un jour. Soulagement supplémentaire, elle avait passé une nuit sans rêve ; Cassie n'osait pas espérer être débarrassée du spectre de Rachel MacBain, mais se réjouissait profondément de ce répit.

C'était donc dans un état d'esprit détendu et dispos qu'elle avait découvert la robe. En regagnant sa chambre à la fin de la journée, Cassie avait trouvé une superbe robe ivoire, soigneusement déposée sur son lit. Le tissu soyeux et lourd, l'abondance de dentelles, une légère odeur de renfermé suggérait un vêtement ancien. Cassandra n'était pas une experte, mais les manches longues, la taille haute et cintrée, lui rappelait les silhouettes du siècle précédent. Elle considéra l'objet sous toute ses coutures, se demandant si c'était un cadeau et si oui, qui pouvait le lui avoir adressé. L'espace de quelques instants, un espoir jaillit en elle : et si Thimothy … ? Mais il n'y avait ni mot, ni emballage d'aucune sorte.

Décidant sagement d'attendre quelques jours –c'était peut-être une erreur ?- avant d'essayer ce somptueux vêtement, Cassandra le suspendit soigneusement. Mais elle ne pouvait se lasser de sa vision. Elle ressortit donc le cintre et l'accrocha à une étagère, en face de son lit. Elle s'installa alors commodément, pour contempler sa découverte.

Une sorte de motif, à peine visible, parcourait toute la robe. De loin, Cassandra avait l'impression de petites tâches, comme de toutes petites fleurs rondes. De près, elle ne distinguait plus rien. Intriguée par ce décor secret, Cassandra ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'habit. Et finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle s'en revêtit.

L'effet en était des plus agréable. Le tissu avait la douceur du velours et le glissant de la soie. Son poids accentuait sa matérialité sans être désagréable. Les dentelles ressemblaient, en fait, à des broderies ou du crochet et n'étaient nullement irritantes. La jupe tombait bas et formait une petite traîne. Quand Cassandra tournait sur elle-même, elle prenait un joli volume qui allongeait sa silhouette.

Prise d'une humeur romantique à porter pareille robe, Cassandra ressentit bientôt l'irrépressible envie de parcourir le château. Hésitant à peine, elle parcourut bientôt les couloirs les moins fréquentés de Medenham Hall, s'enivrant du plaisir de sentir sa jupe frôler les tapis et glisser sur les escaliers. Par chance, l'école semblait déserte : Cassie ne croisa personne. Mais en fait, peu de pièces gardaient un cachet véritablement ancien. Pour les besoins de l'enseignement, beaucoup de choses avaient été modernisées. Le plaisir de Cassie était sans cesse gâché par un poste de télévision ou un tableau de cours.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers le salon de musique.

Le lieu où elle avait rencontré Azazel pour la première fois.

Tous les meubles de la pièces croulaient sous les roses rouges. Cassie courut d'un bouquet à l'autre, enchantée. Un rien de changé dans l'atmosphère, derrière elle, la fit se retourner.

« Félicitations. » lui murmura Azazel, dangereusement près, « Ta perception s'accroît de jour en jour… »

Cassandra fut à peine surprise de trouver le démon, et quasiment pas d'entendre une musique s'élever du piano déserté. Quand les mains du démons se posèrent sur elle, elle se sentit distinctement frissonner. Quand ses bras se resserrent pour chercher ses épaules, elle sentit la chaleur l'inonder. Quand leurs poitrine se touchèrent, elle sentit le tissu, pourtant si doux, écorcher l'extrémité de ses seins à vifs.

Et Azazel se pencha sur elle… De plus en plus bas… pour aller embrasser son médaillon. La jeune fille en aurait hurlé de frustration. Mais aussitôt après, des lèvres chaudes comme la braise se refermèrent sur la bouche de Cassandra.

Et alors, l'Enfer s'abattit sur elle.

* * *

Kikoo ! Et oui, je vous lâche comme ça sur une fin stressante, comme une méchante fille que je suis !

Bon, je ne suis pas _si_ mauvaise, la preuve : j'ai attendu d'avoir bien entamé le chapitre suivant pour poster celui-ci. Il n'y aura donc (normalement, si Dieu le veut et ses anges me prêtent vie) (et zaussi si mon chef arrête de me stresser à mort en accumulant les conneries TT ) pas trop de temps à attendre avant la prochaine publication. Bon, que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une petite review ! Ca me donne mauvaise conscience et me force à bosser.

Bisous à tous ! Merci de m'avoir lu, et un double merci-bisous spécial pour MAX sans qui, il faut le reconnaître, j'aurais peut-être laissé tomber en cours de route.

A peluche !

Cat'


	9. Trahisons

Titre : Hex, l'autre sorcière

Auteur : Vous devinez ? C'est moi !

Disclaimer : Ah, flûte ! C'est comme d'hab' !

Rating : Beaucoup. Ch'tite n'enfants qui lisez ces lignes, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là. La suite est vraiment très vilaine.

Résumé : Cassandra vient de commettre une énorme bétise. Quelles seront les conséquences de son geste ?

Note : MAX, désolée pour t'avoir fait attendre ce chapitre si longtemps ! Cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucune excuse liée au boulot (c'est au contraire très calme), surtout que ce qui suit a été commencé bien avant les vacances ! Mais voilà, je n'étais pas contente de ma formulation, alors il a fallut attendre aujourd'hui pour que je réécrive entièrement ce passage-clef de mon histoire ! J'espère que le résultat sera à la mesure de tes attentes et de la joie que j'ai toujours à lire tes (très) gentilles reviews. Merchi !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Trahisons**

****

****

Brusquement, le démon relâcha Cassie. La jeune fille tomba sur le sol et vomit aussitôt.

« Eh ben ! » piailla une voix aiguë « Qu'est-ce qu'il aura fallu comme temps pour en arriver là ! »

Un nouveau spasme secoua Cassandra et la bile brûla ses voies respiratoires.

« Il fallait qu'elle soit réellement libre de son choix. » répondit une voix grave.

De longs frissons incoercibles saisirent Cassie. Son corps semblait parcouru de décharges électriques et frappait durement le sol.

« Et elle a librement choisi de s'abandonner à toi. » ajouta une voix aérienne.

Le tremblement finit par s'atténuer et Cassandra se recroquevilla en hoquetant.

Quand le démon s'était emparé d'elle, la jeune fille avait d'abord cru qu'elle s'embrasait. Chacun de ses nerfs, chacune de ses cellules semblait en feu. Elle avait voulu hurler, mais Azazel tenait fermement ses lèvres entre les siennes et emplissait sa bouche d'une chose languide et pâteuse, vaguement écoeurante. Cassie avait été obligée de déglutir, sa terreur avait atteint un nouveau sommet quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle avalait la 'chose' et qu'il s'agissait d'un poison. En vain, elle s'était contorsionnée dans tous les sens, autant pour échapper à la poigne du démon qu'à la douleur que provoquait la substance. Petit à petit, le poison s'était déversé dans ses veines, faisant courir des arcs de souffrance le long des nerfs de Cassandra, jusqu'à ce que toute perception lui échappe. La jeune fille s'était écroulée, pantelante. Mais Azazel n'avait pas desserré son étreinte. Et alors, Cassandra avait vu, ou plutôt, elle avait _senti_ que le démon avait repris sa véritable apparence, son enveloppe maléfique et hideuse, celle qu'il avait lors du meurtre de Thelma Bates. Et alors, ce concentré d'horreur en provenance des enfers avait enlacé sa proie encore plus étroitement _et s'était insinué en elle._ La pensée du démon s'était faufilée le long de chaque muscle, de chaque nerf, de chaque sensation, mettant à nu le corps de Cassandra plus sûrement qu'en lui arrachant la peau. Ensuite, il était lentement remonté dans son esprit, infiltrant d'abord sa conscience immédiate, puis violant un à un tous ses souvenirs, ses fantasmes inconscients et ses désirs inavoués. Cassandra avait sombré dans la terreur pure.

« C'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre ! » s'étonna la voix aiguë.

Toujours repliée sur elle-même, Cassandra commença à sangloter.

« Est-ce un effet du médaillon des possessions ? » demanda la voix aérienne.

Les sensations revenaient petit à petit dans le corps de la jeune fille. Elle s'aperçut que quelques longues échardes s'étaient plantées dans ses bras.

« Oui. » répondit la voix grave. « Quand un sujet porte le médaillon, il devient plus perméable à la possession. Celle-ci est plus complète. Donc plus difficile à supporter. »

Cassandra fit péniblement la mise au point. Elle était prostrée sur le plancher du grenier. Le grenier ?

La jeune fille entendit un bruit de pas s'éloigner d'elle et un souffle d'air froid la frôler. Ce simple contact lui fit une fois de plus rejeter de la bile, mais Cassandra recouvra suffisamment d'empire sur elle-même pour tenter de se redresser.

Son regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille en train de l'observer, accroupie à quelques mètres, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Un gémissement incontrôlable monta de la gorge douloureuse de Cassie.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des sorcières ! » répondit Azel Nox en dévoilant ses canines.

Cassandra se mit à hurler et tenta de ramper vers la porte. Mais elle dut s'arrêter presque aussitôt.

« Tu ne peux pas partir. » lui déclara doucement le fantôme de Thelma, en lui barrant le chemin, « maître Azazel veut te parler. »

Cassandra se mit à pleurer, avec des grosses larmes d'enfant. Elle se retourna pesamment vers le fond du grenier. Azazel, revenu à une forme humaine, s'appuyait nonchalamment contre une poutre.

« Est-ce que tu es capable de comprendre ce que je dis ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

Cassandra se mit à pleurer de plus belle, enfouissant son visage dans sa belle robe toute souillée et poussant des cris de désespoir inarticulés.

« Vraiment rien à en tirer. » conclut Azel avec dégoût. Elle se releva en s'époussetant les genoux.

« C'est peut-être le choc ? » suggéra Thelma en se rapprochant de Cassie, pour lui jeter un coup d'œil critique.

« Choc ou pas, elle n'a jamais été très satisfaisante ! » contra Azel. « Honnêtement, Zaz, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es obstiné. A quoi pourrait-elle bien te servir ! »

« C'est une MacBain, » se défendit Azazel, « j'étais obligé de tenter quelque chose. Si elle avait eu les pouvoirs de Rachel ? »

« Hum… » acquiesça Azel à contrecoeur. « Encore que Rachel t'as désobéi, à la fin. Et qu'elle est allée jusqu'à hanter cette pauvre loque, pour la détourner de toi ! »

« Au moins, » dit Thelma, toujours avec une réserve inhabituelle, « Cassandra aura vraiment eu le choix. Rachel et moi avons tout fait pour la détourner de la sorcellerie. »

« C'est bien, fantôme. » répondit Azazel avec gratitude. « Tu as bien rempli la mission pour laquelle je t'ai crée. »

« Le cas Hugues est une réussite d'équipe ! » s'exclama Azel, soudainement très amusée. « Zaz, quand même, ça n'est pas raisonnable. » ajouta-t-elle. « Tu te rends compte de l'énergie que tu as dépensé pour parvenir à tes fins, avec celle-là ? Bon sang, tu es allé jusqu'à impliquer sa mère ! »

« Lilith est une sorcière à moi, » répondit placidement le démon, « je ne vois pas ce que ça me coûtait de lui faire donner le médaillon des possessions à sa fille. »

Les pleurs et les cris de Cassie augmentèrent de plus belle. Alors, non seulement Thelma l'avait trahie, mais sa propre mère également ? Cassandra aurait voulu mourir immédiatement. Toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait subit entre les bras d'Azazel lui semblaient peu de choses, comparé aux douloureuses révélations qu'elle endurait depuis quelques minutes.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'être plus docile. » constata timidement Thelma.

« On ne va quand même pas l'attendre cent sept ans ! » tempêta Azel.

« Mais, maître Azazel doit lui donner ses ordres… » commença Thelma.

« C'est une raison pour supporter ce boucan ? » cracha Azel.

« Tu es toi-même assez bruyant, quand tu t'emportes… » remarqua Azazel, avec une nonchalance amusée.

« Et tu préfères la stéréo ? » railla Azel. « Le spectre a raison, cette idiote n'a pas l'air près de se calmer. Tu pourrais la maîtriser et lui balancer les consignes, qu'on en finisse ! »

Azazel eut un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Mais au même instant, Cassandra sentit tout son corps se tendre, tandis que le démon en prenait le contrôle. Le sentiment d'être irrémédiablement marquée, salie, déchue, s'imposa à elle. Azazel avait de la jeune sorcière un être à sa ressemblance. Cassandra comprit soudain pourquoi les femmes qui se livraient aux Néphélims devaient le faire de leur plein gré : de même que ces anciens anges avaient eu le choix entre l'enfer et le paradis, une femme ne pouvait devenir sorcière que si elle choisissait volontairement la damnation. Deux lourdes larmes piquantes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Cassie, malgré la main de fer qui contraignait sa chair.

Mais il n'y eut rien de plus. Cassie était assise, bien droite, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses et fixait Azazel sans bouger d'un cil. Le démon s'éclaircit la gorge, s'installa confortablement dans le grand fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et débuta une histoire tout en fixant ses ongles, avec sa langueur habituelle.

« Il existe un ange… Il se nomme Sidriel. C'est… » le démon soupira « … enfin, peu importe. Il change d'apparence aussi bien que n'importe qui. Sidriel vit parmi les hommes, en ce moment. Ce qui me convient tout à fait. » Azazel cueillit une rose rouge dans un repli de son siège et en huma le parfum. « Je souhaite que tu le tue. » conclut-il avec un geste négligent.

La pression exercée sur Cassandra disparu, faisant chanceler la jeune fille. Mais Cassie resta muette, les pupilles dilatées, stupéfaite. Azazel voulait qu'elle… ? Incapable de se représenter la portée d'un tel crime, la personne sur laquelle il devait s'exercer, ou encore le moyen de le perpétrer, le cerveau de Cassandra se refusait à admettre l'information qu'on venait de lui fournir.

Azel poussa un lourd soupir.

« Elle n'y arrivera pas. » déclara-t-elle avec une sobriété inattendue.

« Tu n'en sais rien. » répondit simplement Azazel.

« Tu sais à qui tu parles ? » répondit Azel avec colère. « Et quand bien même ! Il n'y a pas besoin de connaître l'avenir pour voir qu'elle est incapable d'égratigner Sidriel ! »

« Elle est relativement puissante, non ? » interrogea Azazel avec détachement.

« Aucun rapport ! » hurla Azel. « J'ai peur qu'elle ne vous mette en danger. » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton contenu.

« Je tiens trop aux plaisirs de la vie pour risquer quoi que ce soit. » dit Azazel, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de sa rose.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Zaz, quand Sidriel se rendra compte qu'une sorcière à toi lui courre après ? » répliqua Azel, d'un air menaçant. « Tu lui expliqueras calmement que tu n'es au courant de rien ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'une telle chose arrive ? » demanda Azazel avec douceur.

« Il est impossible qu'une sorcière aussi inexpérimentée ne se fasse pas repérer… » commença timidement Azel, les yeux baissés. « C'est de la folie, un point c'est tout ! » reprit-elle en criant et en ouvrant les bras, dans un geste théâtral.

« Peut-être… » dit timidement Thelma.

« Oh, toi, la marionnette, tu la boucles ! » la rembarra Azel. « Tu n'existes pas vraiment, alors c'est pas la peine d'essayer de faire comme les vivants ! » Sans prendre le temps de souffler, elle se retourna vers le démon, joignant les mains en un geste inquiet. « Maître Azazel… »

« Il ne faut pas… » commença celui-ci avec un geste las.

« Zaz ! » le coupa Azel en rugissant. « Tu ne peux pas… »

« CA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT ! » tonna Azazel en sautant de son fauteuil. « On ne s'entend plus penser, ici ! »

Azel eut un geste de dépit, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de traverser le grenier. Cassandra aperçut l'éclat de lumière d'un miroir poussiéreux juste avant qu'Azel ne pose ses mains dessus. L'adolescente paraissait très contrariée, mais elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le verre, le corps détendu, comme pour retrouver son maîtrise d'elle-même. Puis elle expira lentement et fortement, avant de se détacher du miroir. Cassandra sursauta. Aussi sûrement qu'Azel avait les cheveux sombres, ceux de son reflet étaient blonds ! Mais Cassandra n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son émotion car, tandis qu'Azel reculait toujours, face au verre, son reflet sortit du miroir ! Et quand Azel et le reflet revinrent vers le centre de la pièce, Cassandra sentit son cœur se figer comme une pierre dans sa poitrine : le reflet n'était autre que Thimothy.

Mais un Thimothy version 3.1, un Thimothy boosté aux hormones, un Thymothy branché sur centrale nucléaire ! Un rien plus petit que le garçon qu'elle avait connu, les cheveux aussi blonds que les foins d'août, les muscles roulant souplement sous la peau, les yeux verts si brillants que Cassandra les distinguaient à dix mètres, ce nouveau personnage irradiait littéralement. Au point que la jeune fille n'était plus certaine de le reconnaître. Une réflexion ridicule – _et si le soleil était soudainement apparu dans le grenier ?_ – lui traversa l'esprit une seconde. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers Azazel. Elle avait _senti_ le démon sourire. Et le sourire d'Azazel s'élargit un peu plus à la réaction de Cassandra.

_« Il ressent ce que je ressent »_ se dit la jeune fille, _« et moi aussi ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il sait que je suis en train de penser CA ! »_

Azazel fronça le nez en une moue espiègle, mais il se contenta de désigner de la main le compagnon d'Azel.

« Mon camarade, Azraël » le présenta-t-il, « le maître d'Azel. Depuis qu'elle est sa sorcière, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. » ajouta-t-il sobrement.

Cassandra sentit un cri incontrôlable monter en elle. Mais Azazel verrouilla ses cordes vocales, avant de se désintéresser d'elle.

« Ne change pas de sujet, Zaz » commenta Azraël d'une voix de ténor grondante. Azel restait sagement en retrait derrière lui, une expression distante sur le visage. Comme Azazel ne répondait rien, Azraël fourragea dans ses boucles avec nervosité. Azel posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le démon l'enlaça de son bras libre, d'un geste automatique, sans la regarder.

« Zaz. » reprit encore Azraël sur un ton plus bas et menaçant. « Ne fais pas une connerie pareille. N'envoie pas cette fille à Sigriel. » Azel leva un regard triste sur Azazel. Mais le démon ne répondait toujours pas, se contentant de fixer dans les yeux son 'camarade'.

« Zaz ! » cria ce dernier, en repoussant Azel. « Zaz, bon sang ! » continua-t-il, fonçant sur Azazel pour l'attraper par les revers de sa veste. Thelma cacha sa tête dans ses mains, tandis qu'Azel suivait son Néphélim à quelques pas, comme une ombre soumise. Azazel laissa planer quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires, puis il se passa une main sur les yeux et se mit à rire. Ce rire soudain claqua comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles de Cassandra, qui sursauta violemment.

« Az, mon belliqueux ami, » répondit enfin Azazel tout en se dégageant, avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil, « je ferais très exactement comme je l'ai décidé. Et grâce à ton aide, » ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort, en levant une main pour prévenir l'interruption d'Azraël et d'Azel, « je suis tout à fait persuadé que Cassandra saura exécuter mes ordres. »

Azraël et Azel retournèrent un même regard méprisant à la jeune sorcière. Cassie sentit à nouveau des larmes dérouler leurs arabesques sur ses joues.

« N'est-ce pas, Cassandra ? » ajouta Azazel avec un sourire plein de tendresse hypocrite.

Cassandra ne voulait plus rien entendre, plus rien savoir. Elle ne voulait plus que quiconque entende ses pensées ou muselle sa voix. Elle voulait dormir, ou se tuer, au choix. Elle acquiesça douloureusement de la tête, uniquement préoccupée par le moyen de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

« C'est bien. » murmura Azazel.

Azraël sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Mais il se retint et se contenta de hausser dédaigneusement les épaules, avant de retourner enlacer Azel dans un geste plein de sensualité – une sensualité que Cassandra avait la désagréable impression de reconnaître. Mais ça même la révélation de cette nouvelle tromperie lui importait peu. Elle voulait partir. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient la laisser partir. Peut-être devait-elle partir d'elle-même ? Mais, avant qu'elle ait esquissé un geste, une volonté extérieure la cloua sur place.

« Pas encore. » sussura Azazel. « Il faut encore que tu saches que, pour mener à bien ta mission, tu pourras compter sur le fantôme que je t'ai crée, ainsi que sur… »

« Il n'en est question ! » hurla Azraël, tandis qu'Azel répondait ombrageusement : « Cela ne me parait pas possible… »

« Du calme, du calme » psalmodia Azazel avec un geste d'apaisement en direction du démon et de la sorcière nichée contre son épaule. « Az, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant… »

« Il ferait beau voir ! » cracha Azraël, tout en remontant une main sur les seins d'Azel, « C'est toi qui cherches les emmerdes, mais c'est moi qui devrait essuyer les plâtres ? On lui a payé une formation, à ta sorcière ! Qu'elle se débrouille ! »

« Maître Azazel, » ajouta doucement Azel de sa voix cristalline, en glissant une paume protectrice sur la poitrine de son Néphélim, « vous ne pouvez pas mettre en danger maître Azraël de cette façon. »

« Depuis quand » répondit Azazel d'une voix unie, « vous privez-vous du plaisir… » Le démon laissa s'installer un blanc, le dernier mot résonnant dans l'air paisible du grenier, « … du plaisir de vaincre l'un de ces blancs emplumés ? »

Azraël et Azel laissèrent passer un silence gêné. Cette gêne cadrait formait un contraste surprenant avec leur attitude : ils ne cessaient de s'écraser l'un contre l'autre. Mais, au-delà des voiles que la douleur et l'ahurissement imposaient entre sa conscience et le monde, Cassandra percevait que l'esprit du démon et de la sorcière étaient focalisés sur leur conversation avec Azazel. Les marques de tendresse et de désirs qu'ils échangeaient avec la dernière impudeur ne paraissaient les concerner en rien. Ainsi, quand le démon enfouit sa bouche dans le cou de la sorcière, sa réponse resta extrêmement claire.

« Si c'est réellement nécessaire, elle pourra toujours venir nous voir » lâcha-t-il, tandis qu'Azel s'accrochait à ses épaules. « Mais elle a sérieusement intérêt à cravacher. » conclut-il sur un ton dégoûté, avant qu'Azel ne passe les mains sous son pull.

« Bien, bien. » répondit Azazel en quittant son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la porte.

Mais les deux amants avaient succombés et ne l'écoutaient plus, occupés uniquement d'eux-mêmes. Au moment où Cassie se sentait rougir, son corps se leva brutalement et la dirigea rapidement vers la porte. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de voir le fantôme de Thelma traverser le mur avant de se retrouver derrière le battant, vivement refermé sur la scène du grenier.

« Il faut leur pardonner, » chuchota Azazel dans son oreille, sur un ton légèrement coquin, « ils n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de se voir face à face. »

Et l'instant suivant, Cassandra se retrouva dans le salon de musique, seule.

§§§

Les rayons obliques de l'aube faisaient jaillir des carreaux du grenier de grandes éclaboussures iridescentes. La journée s'annonçait magnifique, sur Medenham Hall. Appuyé sur l'une des fenêtres et scrutant l'extérieur avec son détachement habituel le Néphélim Azazel tournait le dos à la sorcière Azel Nox, écroulée dans le fauteuil d'une manière fort peu élégante.

« Alors, Az, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Azazel. « Jusque-là, mon stratagème fonctionne comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Azel Nox poussa un profond soupir.

« Je sais, Zaz. Je sais. » acquiesça-t-elle avec la voix du démon Azraël. « Mais je te répondrai la même chose que la dernière fois : je n'aime pas ton plan. »

« Je ne l'aime pas du tout. » ajouta-t-elle encore, après un moment de silence.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin de ce neuvième chapitre, qui marque le tournant de mon histoire – je ne sais pas encore combien de pages il me reste à écrire, mais on se rapproche rapidement du dénouement.

Enjoy !

Catyline


	10. Douleurs

Titre : Hex, l'autre sorcière

Auteur : Ca n'a pas changé

Disclaimer : Bon, en même temps, si vous lisez ce chapitre, c'est que vous avez lu les précédents, donc je vais m'épargner des redites (c'est qu'il est 03h00 du matin !)

Rating : Peut-on dire que j'ai basculé dans le 'Angst' ? Help, I need somebody help !

Résumé : Cassandra est donc devenue une sorcière à part entière. Va-t-elle continuer d'exister, maintenant qu'Azazel a un contrôle total sur son corps et son âme ?

Note : Bien, les enfants, l'heure est grave ! J'ai perdu ma seule et unique revieweuse, cette très chère MAX donc, pitié, si quelqu'un a des nouvelles, dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas eu d'accidents de motos et que c'est juste le dernier chapitre qui ne lui a pas plu. °°

MAX, REVIENS !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Douleurs**

La pluie tombait doucement sur l'herbe de Medenham Hall. De longues traînées aqueuses étendaient leurs ramifications sur les vitres du manoir. Dans le salon de musique, la lumière doucereuse de la fin d'après-midi étalait les ombres en longs aplats indistincts. Les roses pourrissantes ne dessinaient plus que des contours incertains. Une main fine, la peau blanche comme la porcelaine, effleura d'un doigt l'une des fleurs.

« Votre maître a donné trop de son énergie, on dirait. » fit gentiment la voix d'Azel Nox.

La jeune fille s'avança lentement vers la croisée. Elle y contempla son reflet, renvoyé par l'écran sombre de la pelouse au-dehors, traversé de coulées de pluie. La main d'Azel se leva avec retenue à la hauteur de ce visage sur le verre. Un léger tremblement la parcourut quand elle avança son index pour tracer le contour d'une joue. Un trace humide apparut sur la fenêtre, révélant le semblant de buée qui la couvrait. Azel recouvrit la trace de sa paume. Son visage se crispa.

« Ne pars pas. » murmura-t-elle douloureusement, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

§§§

« Tais-toi… tais-toi… » murmurait Casssandra Hugues.

La jeune sorcière continua à répéter ces mots, tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle était recroquevillée dans un angle de sa chambre, les genoux collés au menton. Ses coudes étaient serrés contre son corps et ses poings se crispaient spasmodiquement sur ses oreilles. Ses yeux, rougis, laissaient échapper de temps à autres de grosses larmes. Le sel qui les gorgeait avait laissé des traces opaques, sur son visage traversés de rougeurs.

Cassandra avait de la fièvre. Elle souffrait de déshydratation, et du manque de nourriture. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, mangé, bu… ou dormi. Quatre jours depuis qu'elle avait rampé hors du salon du musique et regagné par miracle sa chambre d'interne. Quatre jours qu'elle avait été possédée par le démon.

« Cassandra… » murmura une voix qui avait été celle de Thelma Bates.

Cassandra Hugues resserra ses poings sur ses oreilles.

« Cassandra, regarde-moi … » reprit pourtant la voix, plaintive.

Cassandra Hugues enfouit sa tête entre ses deux genoux pliés. Mais ses perceptions de sorcière, amplifiées à l'extrême, lui permettaient de _sentir_ la présence auprès d'elle sans qu'elle utilise ses oreilles ou ses yeux.

« Cassandra, s'il te plaît… »

Cassandra chercha désespérément à se fondre davantage dans le sol ou dans le mur, dans l'espoir absurde d'échapper à toutes ces _sensations_ et surtout, à cette _voix_…

« Cassandra, je t'en prie ! »

Cassandra poussa un petit cri, à la limite entre le râle et les pleurs.

« Je t'en prie, Cassandra, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, _je t'en prie_… »

Cassandra Hugues succomba à une crise d'hypoglycémie et perdit connaissance.

§§§

« Cela ne semble pas facile… » souffla une voix spectrale.

« Cela ne l'est jamais. » répondit tranquillement le démon Azazel. « C'est bien pour cette raison que tu existes toujours, créature » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Le démon était tranquillement renversé contre une poutre du grenier de Medenham Hall. Son attitude nonchalante respirait la décontraction. Il fixait le vide devant ses yeux, sans regarder rien en particulier.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le fantôme sur un ton plus bas encore.

« Mais je n'accepterai pas que mon projet soit retardé davantage. Si tu ne suffis pas… » continua sereinement le démon. « Demande à … Azel… d'aller chercher cette autre sorcière…quel est son nom, déjà ? » s'interrogea doucement Azazel.

« Ella, Maître. » murmura l'image de Thelma Bates.

« Oui, Ella, c'est cela… » reprit Azazel « Demande… à ce qu'elle vienne… » ajouta-t-il, tout en fermant les yeux.

« Bien, Maître. » chuchota la voix, avant de se fondre dans le silence.

§§§

Cassandra Hugues avait sombré dans une torpeur hébétée. Ses lèvres gonflées ne fermaient plus. Ses yeux étaient voilés, comme recouverts d'une humeur blanchâtre. Ses doigts se crispaient encore spasmodiquement, mais à intervalle de plus en plus longs.

Soudain, elle ressenti une aura auprès d'elle. Mais il ne s'agissait ni des démons, ni de la sorcière Azel Nox. La présence avait quelque chose de familier, certes, mais elle était rassurante aussi. Une sensation de chaleur enveloppa soudain Cassandra. Une litanie apaisante se frayait un chemin au travers du bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Une impression de fraîcheur inonda soudain sa bouche desséchée. Un textile humide vint baigner ses yeux. Et toujours, la douce mélopée de sons incompréhensibles roulait dans ses oreilles, évoquant des cieux lumineux, de douces lumières, d'agréables odeurs, des mets délicieux et plus que tout, l'image bénie d'une maison protégée…

Cassandra sentit vaguement qu'on lui ôtait sa robe souillée, qu'on la baignait et qu'on pansait ses plaies. Elle eut vaguement conscience que l'être auprès d'elle la couchait. Redoutant un instant d'être abandonnée, la jeune fille poussa un gémissement sourd. Aussitôt, deux bras protecteurs l'enlacèrent, tandis que qu'un corps s'allongeait auprès du sien.

Submergée par un sentiment de sécurité, Cassandra s'abandonna à cette présence réconfortante et s'endormit enfin.

§§§

Renversé sur le toit de Medenham Hall, les yeux clos, les membres épars, le démon Azazel semblait dormir. Mais le bruit d'un pas, à côté de lui, lui fit aussitôt entrouvrir une paupière.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien en point. » commenta le démon Azraël.

Azazel referma son œil en exhalant un soupir. Azraël s'assit à côté de lui.

« Déjà de retour ? » interrogea péniblement le premier démon.

« Elle ne supporte pas la possession ? » demanda son camarade en retour.

« Tu n'arrives pas à l'abandonner… n'est-ce pas ? » contra Azazel en déglutissant.

« Zaz… » murmura Azraël en portant la main au front de son ami. « Par l'Enfer ! » s'écria-t-il en la retirant aussitôt, « Arrête-ça ! Tu vas te tuer !! »

Azazel eut un rire comme une quinte de toux.

« Comme… si… je pouvais mourir… » marmonna-t-il, avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

« Façon de parler ! » grogna Azraël. « Mais si tu épuises cette enveloppe corporelle… »

Azazel respira profondément.

« Je sais. » dit-il simplement. Après un moment, il ajouta : « Le plus dur est passé. Elle revient. »

Azraël laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Après cela, les deux démons restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes. La petite bruine désagréable qui tombait depuis le lever du jour imprégnait leurs vêtements et leurs corps, sans qu'aucun des deux semblent le remarquer.

« Az… » murmura le premier démon. « Cette sorcière… est-ce que tu… »

« Non. » répondit Azraël, avec une ferme assurance. « Tu oublies que je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Le démon se releva, époussetant d'un geste négligent la manche de son pull trempé.

« Mais je tiens à prendre soin d'elle. » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

§§§

Cassandra sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir. Une intense lumière irrita ses pupilles. Il lui fallut battre des paupières plusieurs fois ; l'espace autour était flou, tout cet éclairage l'empêchait de faire la mise au point.

« Cassie ? » murmura avec ferveur une voix inquiète.

Cassandra Hugues distingua les contours d'une forme penchée sur elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi de longues heures, et d'avoir rêvé de quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

« Maman ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix faible. Mais au moment où le mot franchissait ses lèvres, elle sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère, qu'il y avait une erreur, un erreur monstrueuse…

« Non, Cassandra… C'est moi. »

La voix appartenait à la silhouette d'une fille, cheveux noirs, courts, yeux soulignés de khôl, un peu trop généreusement…

« Qui… qu'est-ce que…? » interrogea Cassandra avec difficulté.

« Tu… as été un peu malade… Oh, Cassie, tu m'as fait si peur ! »

La silhouette d'une fille qui flottait en l'air au-dessus du lit de Cassie, la silhouette d'une chose qui avait volé l'apparence de Thelma !

« Arrière ! » hurla tout à coup Cassandra, en jetant son bras en travers de l'apparition. La violence de son effort lui coupa le souffle et elle retomba, à demi pâmée, en travers de ses oreillers.

« Cassandra, je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas… » commença l'être immatériel.

« Va-t-en… monstre. » articula Cassandra, surprise de la fatigue que lui procurait le simple fait de parler. Cependant, la chose en face d'elle remarqua sa faiblesse et se mit à déblatérer à tout allure.

« Je sais que je ne me suis pas présentée sous mon meilleur jour, c'est à dire que tu penses certainement que je ne suis apparue que pour te tromper, et quelque part c'est vrai, bien sûr, ce que voulait Maître Azazel, c'était que quelqu'un soit près de toi pour te conseiller, afin que tu fasses ton choix, bien sûr, sinon, les contrats ne sont pas valides et, évidemment, Azel, enfin je veux dire Maître Azraël, était d'accord avec ce plan, parce que… »

« Monstre. » la coupa Cassandra avec détermination, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Cassie, je t'en prie… » chuchota le spectre avec désespoir. « Ce que j'essaye de te dire est vraiment très très important, alors je t'en prie, écoute-moi… »

Cassandra tourna son visage et contre le mur ne répondit rien. L'autre en profita immédiatement.

« Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que… bien sûr… Oh, je suis désolée, Cassandra… » débuta-t-elle.

« Monstre. » répéta encore Cassandra. Mais l'apparition ne tint pas compte de l'interruption.

« C'est vrai, je ne suis PAS Thelma Bates. Je ne suis pas elle. » dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. « Mais Maître Azazel m'a crée à partir des vrais souvenirs de ton amie, ceux qu'il a… qu'il a… réuni… quand il a absorbé son âme. » acheva-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Cassandra, fixant toujours le mur, ne répondit rien.

« Ce que je cherche à te dire, » reprit le visage, qui avait été celui de Thelma, avec une expression implorante, « c'est que je ne suis pas elle, mais que je la comprends. Je partage… une partie des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Je voudrais que tu comprennes que, malgré le rôle que j'ai du jouer, et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix, tu peux me croire, tu comptes vraiment pour moi, Cassandra. Pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de toi ! » s'exclama le fantôme, les joues soudain rouges, « Je ne suis pas… Sur ce point, je ne suis pas comme elle ! Mais je… je… » bafouilla-t-elle tristement, « Je tiens à toi. Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Et je suis inquiète, aussi. Ces cinq jours, je suis restée près de toi… » ajouta-t-elle, tandis que de grosses larmes argentées coulaient le long de ses joues immatérielles, « et je… je me suis inquiétée. Je voulais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, pour que tu ailles mieux ! » acheva-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Cassandra était restée allongée dans la même position, minérale. Ses yeux n'avaient pas même cillé. Il était impossible de dire si elle avait entendu un mot du long monologue qui venait de lui être servi. Les secondes s'étirèrent douloureusement. Le joyeux soleil matinal glissa ses rayons sur le lit de Cassandra. Un couple de merles se firent entendre dans un arbre voisin.

« C'est vrai que…maintenant que tu t'es réveillée… » reprit péniblement la fausse Thelma, « … il te faut peut-être simplement du repos… Tu veux que je te laisse ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Mais Cassandra resta muette encore une fois.

« Bien, je vais y aller, alors… » dit le spectre, la tête honteusement baissé. « Je… je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Dors bien… » souffla-t-elle encore, tandis que son image s'amenuisait.

Cassandra attendit, concentrée sur sa nouvelle magie. Quand il n'y eut plus trace de la présence de l'esprit dans tout Medenham Hall, elle répéta tout bas :

« Monstre. »

Puis un sourire à la fois agressif et douloureux étira ses lèvres et elle prononça distinctement :

« Je ne me laisserai plus piéger par ta créature, démon. »

§§§

Offert à la caresse du jour, étendu sur le toit du manoir, le démon Azazel sourit.

§§§

« Mademoiselle Hugues ? » appela une voix compatissante.

Cassandra se réveilla en sursaut et reconnut le visage de Jo Watkins observant le sien avec attention. Elle eut un mouvement d'épaules inconscient pour rejeter toutes les sensations paranormales qui affluaient à elle – le toucher de la pierre sous les mains d'Azazel, le sentiment de la présence d'Azel quelque part dans la vieille demeure, les deux noyaux de puissance du Livre et du Vase, cachés dans le salon de musique – pour se concentrer sur la situation présente.

« Madame ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix encore flageolante.

Elle avait repris connaissance depuis plus d'une semaine, mais était encore trop faible pour faire plus que les quelques pas entre son lit et le cabinet de toilette. A intervalles réguliers, elle avait trouvés des repas soigneusement préparés, qui étaient vraisemblablement déposés et repris lors de ses longues périodes de sommeil.

Jo Watkins poussa un large soupir et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de son élève.

« Mademoiselle Hugues, » reprit-elle en épinglant Cassie du regard, « personne ici ne semble savoir ce qui vous est arrivé récemment. » Elle laissa passer un petit instant et, voyant que Cassandra ne répondait rien, continua. « Toujours est-il que vous avez commencé à être de plus en plus dissipée durant les cours… » Cassandra ne réagit pas. « … puis vous en avez carrément séché plusieurs, avant de disparaître mystérieusement durant plusieurs jours ! » Toujours rien. Le professeur reprit encore la parole. « Et pour finir, » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus doux, « une élève vous a trouvé moins qu'à moitié consciente dans votre propre chambre. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, miss ? »

Ignorant délibérément la question, Cassandra se contenta de fixer la femme qui lui parlait. Celle-ci soupira encore une fois. Puis elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle eut mis la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna et fixa une dernière fois Cassandra, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

« Visiblement, personne – pas même vous – ne semble désireux d'éclaircir tous ces mystères. Fort bien ! » dit-elle avec un mouvement d'humeur. « Ca ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. J'étais juste chargée de vous dire que le propriétaire de cet établissement vous autorise à rester ici durant les vacances de printemps, qui commencent demain. Il paraît que vous n'êtes pas en état de rentrer chez vous ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique. Elle s'autorisa une petite pause puis, toujours en scrutant Cassandra du regard, elle lança sa dernière sonde. « Félicitations, mademoiselle. Vous avez un protecteur très puissant. »

Cassandra se mit à rire doucement. Jo Watkins referma sur elle la porte de sa chambre d'interne.

§§§

Jamais printemps n'avait été aussi clément pour l'Angleterre. Un soleil radieux avait brillé de ses plus beaux feux durant quinze jours, éveillant la végétation en dormance. Partout, sur l'herbe de Medenham Hall, fleurissaient les corolles éclatantes des jonquilles et celles, immaculées, des narcisses. Les premières roses avaient d'abord ouvert de timides boutons autour de la vieille chapelle, puis s'étaient empressées de déployer leurs fines robes rose pâle, semblables à l'églantine. Le gazon brillait d'un feu vert. Les arbres arboraient tous la couleur des tendres bourgeons nouvellement éclos.

Debout sur le perron du manoir, Cassandra contemplait ce renouveau de la vie. Dans l'école désertée, elle avait petit à petit réappris à sentir, à marcher. Elle avait finalement recouvré assez de forces pour s'aventurer à nouveau dans la vieille demeure. Ce jour-là, le dernier avant la rentrée, elle avait enfin réussi à atteindre l'extérieur. Appuyée à la rambarde de pierre, elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

Non qu'elle se sentit fatiguée ; mais, pour la première fois, elle découvrait le monde avec les yeux d'une sorcière véritable. Et la promesse, répétée jour après jour, du bruit du vent et du chant des oiseaux, qu'elle percevait depuis sa chambre, était, ce matin-là, tenue au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Jamais le monde n'avait semblé aussi magnifique.

Le toucher du minéral sous ses doigts, le son des branches s'entrechoquant doucement, la clarté aveuglante du ciel, la senteur des fleurs au loin, le goût de l'herbe fraîche venant jouer sur sa langue, Cassandra ressentait tout avec une intensité extravagante. Sans qu'elle puisse le refouler, un sanglot se forma au fond de sa gorge, hommage à tant de beautés.

La jeune fille sentit, quelque part au fond d'elle, un amusement discret faire écho à ses sentiments. Elle se détourna immédiatement et repassa la porte de Medenham Hall. Le monde était beau, oui. Mais elle était définitivement exclue de cette beauté.

Azel Nox comme Azraël, comme la pseudo-Thelma, pouvaient bien avoir déserté le manoir en même temps que tous les élèves et le personnel, Cassandra n'oubliait pas pour autant leur existence. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se débarrasser du lien qui l'unissait à Azazel.

Elle remonta rapidement l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Elle évita au passage l'endroit où, elle le savait depuis, Rachel McBain s'était donnée la mort dans la superbe robe ivoire que Cassandra avait 'découverte' une éternité plus tôt.

Sur le bureau de son antre, Cassandra découvrit l'habituel plateau-repas – qui donc pouvait bien le préparer ? – sans y prêter aucune attention. Il y avait ce jour-là, posé à côté dans un vase bleu pâle, un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges fraîchement écloses. Cassandra retint un mouvement de colère. Puis elle alla à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit au maximum. Elle s'accouda ensuite au chambranle et se perdit dans la contemplation de la nature environnante.

§§§

La rentrée avait été bruyante, tapageuse, outrancière. Les escaliers centenaires avaient tremblés sous la charge des élèves pressés. Le gazon avait été piétinés, les tapis maculés. Les fleurs les plus apparentes avaient été arrachées, en quelques heures seulement.

Cassandra Hugues ne regrettait pas sa solitude : elle n'était jamais seule. Elle ne le serait plus jamais. Mais elle avait été déçue de devoir se cloîtrer à nouveau dans sa chambre. Non qu'elle y fut obligée ; mais, au retour des premiers élèves, elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas se mêler de nouveau à eux. Que pourrait-elle apprendre en classe, désormais, qui serait plus intéressant que sa vision de sorcière ? Quel cours de physique pourrait jamais la passionner à nouveau ? Quel intérêt de se remettre à dessiner ou à peindre, quand elle découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles perfections dans le monde qui l'entourait ? Et surtout, qu'aurait-elle bien pu partager avec des adolescents de son âge ?

Elle avait donc préférer regagner sa retraite, comptant vaguement sur le fait qu'on la croirait encore souffrante. Illusion vaine, mais qui n'avait aucune importance : quelques heures jours après la reprise, elle avait découvert à son réveil, sur sa table de chevet, un mot du professeur Watkins. Celle-ci lui signifiait qu'une mystérieuse autorité l'autorisait à ne pas participer aux cours, tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas envie. Le professeur ajouta une remarque sèche priant Cassandra de se trouver un autre messager.

La jeune fille avait ressenti une pointe de tristesse en lisant ces mots. Elle avait toujours aimé Jo Watkins et regrettait de ne pouvoir dissiper le malentendu qui provoquait sa colère. Mais après tout, l'attachement qu'elle portait à cette femme venait aussi des récits que la fausse Thelma avait fait de sa vie, durant plusieurs mois. Cassandra avait donc détruit la missive sans une hésitation.

Et puis, l'ennui était venu. Et avec l'ennui, l'introspection. Et l'introspection… Désormais, quand elle plongeait trop profondément en elle-même, Cassandra découvrait toujours la même image : la porte d'un grenier, vieillie, patinée par le temps, encadrée de toile d'araignée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de pousser le battant pour savoir que derrière se trouvait l'horreur qui avait transformé sa vie en blasphème.

Alors, pour s'occuper, Cassandra avait commencé à lire. Tout ce qui était à portée de main, d'abord ; puis, elle était sortie la nuit, en cachette, pour vampiriser la bibliothèque, ou les étagères disséminées un peu partout. Medenham Hall recelait un nombre de pièces inemployées tout à fait troublant. Et ce qui l'était encore davantage, il semblait à Cassandra qu'elle était la seule à les repérer.

Enfin, presque la seule. Car, au cours de ses vagabondages, elle croisait régulièrement la trace de la fausse Thelma et d'Azel Nox – à moins qu'il ne se fut agit du démon Azraël ? Celle qui avait usurpé l'apparence de Thelma avait tenté, à quelques reprises, de reparler à Cassandra. Mais la jeune fille l'avait toujours éconduite, brutalement. Quant à Nox, son ancienne élève ne l'avait pas croisée ; mais ses sens étaient si exacerbés qu'elle sentait sa présence intermittente dans le manoir et il n'était pas rare, dans une pièce cachée, qu'elle en perçoive les relents. C'était comme une sorte de ruban paresseux qui s'attardait là où la sorcière s'était arrêtée, avant de se dissoudre.

A mesure qu'elle reprenait le contrôle d'elle-même, Cassandra avait examiné tous ses souvenirs de cette nuit atroce et elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la promesse qu'Azazel avait arrachée au duo infernal Nox/Azraël.

Par une fin d'après-midi particulièrement calme, Cassandra devina la présence de l'être hybride, dans le salon de musique. Elle abandonna délicatement l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait et quitta résolument sa chambre.

Seuls quelques élèves l'aperçurent dans les couloirs. Il y eut quelques coups d'œil étonnés, mais personne ne fit de remarque. Cassandra ne s'arrêta pas.

Elle pénétra calmement dans la petite pièce. Comme d'habitude, chaque meuble était recouvert d'une brassée de roses rouges luxuriantes. Pour des fleurs coupées, leur vitalité semblait presque blasphématoire. Cassandra s'avança jusqu'au centre du salon et fit face à un vaste fauteuil de cuir. Dans la luminosité ardente du soleil couchant, les ombres à contre-jour étaient d'une profondeur d'encre. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

« J'ai longuement réfléchi. » déclara posément Cassandra. « Et je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de votre aide. Vous m'avez déjà beaucoup appris. »

De l'obscurité du grand fauteuil s'éleva un rire cristallin.

« Ainsi donc, tu as appris la flatterie. » constata Azel Nox, toujours amusée.

Son interlocutrice eut un sourire aimable pour la forme qui émergeait des replis du cuir. Azel était encore si petite qu'elle disparaissait presque entièrement dans la masse du gros meuble. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

« Je ne flatte pas. » reprit tranquillement Cassandra.

« Cette déclaration, au moins, sonnera sincère aux oreilles de ton seigneur. » constata gentiment Azel.

« Comment pourrais-je lui mentir ? » répondit Cassandra, à nouveau souriante.

« Donc, » commenta Azel, « c'est sans mentir que tu déclares pouvoir te passer de mon aide et de celle de Maître Azraël ? »

« Oui. » dit Cassandra avec simplicité. « Il n'existe donc plus aucune raison de vous retenir ici. » conclut-elle, en saluant légèrement de la tête. La voix d'Azel ne fit d'abord entendre aucune réponse. Puis son rire, clair et vif, retentit discrètement. Il se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Enfin, la jeune fille s'expliqua doucement.

« Ta ruse est un petit peu légère, sorcière. Mais peu importe. Je ne suis pas là pour tes beaux yeux. »

« Comment cela ? » s'enquit respectueusement Cassandra. Azel eut un petit gloussement amusé. Puis son ton se fit plus grave.

« Mon maître est en train de rendre un service au tien. Je l'attend ici ; j'y ai une autre affaire, que je dois mener à bien. N'ai donc aucune crainte, » reprit-elle avec sérieux, « tu ne croiseras pas ma route sans le vouloir. »

Ainsi donc, le démon et la sorcière étaient séparés. Curieux : Azazel n'avait-il pas laissé entendre qu'ils partageaient le même corps ? Mais ces considérations ne présentaient aucun intérêt pour Cassandra ; elle ne s'y arrêta pas. Elle se contenta d'un petit salut gracieux et tourna les talons. Satisfaite d'avoir mené à bien sa résolution et contente de la réponse qu'elle avait obtenu, elle laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres pleines.

§§§

Après ce soir-là, la rumeur de la présence de Cassandra se répandit à travers Medenham Hall. La sorcière eut la surprise de voir apparaître à sa porte différentes condisciples. Toutes s'enquérir de sa santé avec affection. Personne ne comprenait ce qui lui était arrivé et Cassandra pouvait souvent lire une peur mal voilée dans les yeux de ses visiteuses. Pourtant, elle reçut plusieurs marques de prévenance sincère qui ma touchèrent. Bon gré, mal gré, elle se laissa convaincre de revenir prendre ses repas dans la cafétéria commune. Elle évitait néanmoins les horaires de pointe. Ses camarades acceptait son caprice. La plupart du temps, elle dînaient en petit comité.

Un soir, Cassandra remarqua une fille attablée en solitaire, en train de lire un épais volume tout en mangeant. Reconnaissant la silhouette d'Ella, son ancienne amie, Cassandra laissa ses condisciples remonter sans elle. Elle s'approcha de la jolie brunette et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Cassie. » constata Ella en relevant tranquillement la tête. « Tout le monde se demandait où tu avais disparu. »

« Bonjour, Ella. » répondit doucement son vis à vis.

« Bonjour. » répondit Ella, avec un grand sourire. « Tu te sens mieux ? » ajouta-t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur le bras de Cassandra.

« Oui. » répondit simplement cette dernière, en souriant à son tour.

« Tu as l'air encore fatiguée. » commenta sobrement Ella.

« Oui. » répondit encore Cassandra, tout en laissant fuser un petit rire.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » proposa Ella avec sollicitude.

§§§

Moitié par désœuvrement, moitié par bonheur sincère d'être à nouveau proche d'Ella, Cassandra avait consenti à reprendre quelques cours avec elle. La jolie brune avait emporté les résistances de la sorcière avec une remarque piquante, qui ne lui était pas coutumière :

« Eh, » avait-elle dit, « tu sais que, maintenant, Gemma sort avec Leon ? Il faut absolument que tu vois ça de tes propres yeux ! »

Les jeunes filles avaient échangés un fou-rire et depuis, Cassandra passait quelques heures par jours à imiter le comportement des adolescents de son âge. Mais sa plus grande joie avait été de constater à quel point, sans rien dire de la malédiction qui l'avait frappée, elle pouvait parler avec Ella. Ella était le flegme incarnée ; il paraissait impossible de se fatiguer d'elle. Elle avait un regard plein de recul sur leur environnement, que Cassandra goûtait particulièrement depuis qu'elle-même se sentait en retrait. Souvent, la jeune sorcière ressentait un profond bien-être partager une simple discussion avec Ella. Alors que tout paraissait d'une clarté aveuglante, Ella restait une source continue de mystère.

Même une simple blessure pouvait receler un secret ; comme le jour où Cassandra s'était aperçu qu'une des mains d'Ella arborait des cloques impressionantes.

« Tu t'es brûlée ? »s'était enquis la sorcière, avec inquiétude.

« Une expérience qui a mal tourné. » avait laconiquement répondu Ella, en jetant un regard en biais à son amie. Et Cassandra n'en avait pas su davantage.

Car, loin d'être fusionnelle, l'amitié des deux jeunes filles était plutôt affaire d'occasion. Cassandra supportait mal d'être enfermée plusieurs heures dans une salle de classe. Elle ressentait violemment le besoin d'être au calme, la plupart du temps. Durant la journée, elle ne se hasardait hors de sa chambre que lorsqu'Ella lui manquait particulièrement.

Ou lorsque les assauts de la prétendue Thelma se faisait trop pressants.

Depuis le retour d'Ella, en effet, le spectre était apparu plusieurs fois à Cassandra. Moitié suppliante, moitié anxieuse, la forme trompeuse cherchait à délivrer un message que la sorcière refusait systématiquement d'entendre. Au fil du temps, le fantôme se faisait cependant de plus en plus fébrile, refusant de moins en moins de disparaître.

Un matin, n'y tenant plus, Cassandra décida brusquement de sortir de Medenham Hall. Incertaine, elle s'avança vers le châtelet, qui contrôlait l'accès au village voisin. Parvenue devant la loge du concierge, elle s'attendait plus ou moins à être repoussée. Pourtant, il n'y eut aucune opposition à son départ. Incrédule, elle considéra le domaine depuis l'extérieur. Ainsi donc, on ne la retenait pas entre ces murs, elle était libre ? Aussitôt, elle entendit un rire moqueur résonner au fond de sa conscience. Son expression de surprise se transforma immédiatement en grimace amère. Bien sûr, où qu'elle aille, elle ne serait jamais libre.

Mais le jeune fille redressa la tête. Maintenant qu'elle était dehors, elle allait au moins en profiter pour changer de paysage.

§§§

La porte du salon de musique se referma sans bruit.

« Comment est-elle ? » demanda le démon Azazel, en respirant le parfum d'une rose.

« Très satisfaisante, à tous les points de vue. » répondit Azel, en tachant de masquer sa légère surprise. Le démon eut un sourire.

« Vous êtes inattentive, mademoiselle. » dit-il, délicatement sarcastique. Azel ne broncha pas. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Il te manque ? » demanda-t-il posément. Azel posa ses deux mains sur le piano.

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a dix ans. » dit-elle avec douceur. « Depuis ce jour, nous partageons le même corps et la même âme. »

« Il ne s'était jamais séparé de toi ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Parfois. Pas aussi longtemps… » murmura-t-elle, « ni aussi loin… Ni en prenant de tels risques. »

« Est-ce un reproche ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je ne me le permettrai pas. » répondit-elle respectueusement. « Et puis, il l'aurai fait de toute façon. » ajouta-t-elle avec tendresse. « Et j'aurai été d'accord aussi. »

Azazel caressa voluptueusement la ligne de l'instrument de musique. Passant un bras au-dessus, il releva le visage de la sorcière et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Crois-tu qu'il t'aime ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. » répondit-elle en soutenant son regard. « Il n'a pas vécu votre histoire. Il était un démon bien avant la création de ce monde. »

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il encore, avec une grande douceur.

« Le jour où il me quittera, je mourrai. » dit-elle sobrement. Ses yeux regardait toujours ceux du démon. Ils étaient plein d'une tranquille certitude. Et pleins de larmes.

Azazel effleura d'une main apaisante sur le front de la jeune fille et elle ferma les paupières. Tandis qu'elle sentait la présence se dissiper, elle entendit encore un murmure :

« Je crois que tu es pourtant sa préférée. »

Azel enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

§§§

« Elle est très détendue, aujourd'hui. » déclara complaisamment une infirmière.

Cassandra hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et poussa la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Somme toute, en guise de promenade, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que rejoindre Lilith. Après tout, elle était sa seule famille ; et les deux femmes n'avaient même plus de maison, vers laquelle Cassandra aurait pu retourner.

« Bonjour, Maman. »

La femme prématurément vieillie qui reposait, un tuyau à oxygène dans le nez, parmi les coussins de son couchage, tourna un regard enjoué vers Cassandra.

« Bonjour, ma fille ! »

Cassandra sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Cet être, en qui elle avait eu toute confiance malgré ses défauts, l'avait irrémédiablement trahie. Mais elle restait sa mère.

« Viens là. » dis Lilith en tapotant le couvre-lit auprès d'elle. « Viens dans mes bras, mon bébé. »

Traversée par deux sentiments contradictoires, Cassandra alla s'asseoir près de sa mère sans la regarder. La malade mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Et soudain, Cassandra se précipita entre ses bras.

« Là, là. » dit Lilith sur un ton affectueux. « Ca fait toujours mal au début, c'est normal. »

Bien plus tard, une infirmière entra discrètement et, voyant les deux femmes enlacées, se retira sans bruit, emportant avec elle nourriture et médicaments.

« Maman ? » demanda Cassandra, alors que l'après-midi allongeait ses heures dans le silence de l'hôpital.

« Oui ? » répondit doucement Lilith.

« Tu peux me dire… » tâtonna Casandra, « … Tu peux me raconter… pourquoi… tu as … »

« De quoi parles-tu, ma chérie ? » chantonna Lilith.

« Pourquoi tu as obéi au démon. » lâcha Cassandra dans un souffle.

Lilith détendit ses bras.

« Le Maître m'a demandé de te donner mon vieux médaillon. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas accepté ? » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Cassandra, la voix brouillée.

« Ecoute, sorcière, » déclara Lilith, en prenant le menton de sa fille entre ses doigts et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, « tu viens d'un sang qui lui appartient. »

« Il y a bien longtemps, quand j'étais jeune, je vivais dans un petit village… Seigneur, comme je déteste les cuillers ! Bien sûr, je voulais être indépendante. C'est pour cela que je n'avais plus très envie d'épouser mon fiancé, même si, bien sûr, j'avais très envie de… Enfin, mon père était catholique, donc, bien évidemment, j'ai du m'enfuir, pour te mettre au monde… »

« Maman ? » implora Cassie.

« Oh, voyons, » lâcha la vieille femme, « tache de suivre, un peu ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais être indépendante, donc c'est comme ça que je suis arrivée au manoir.»

« A Medenham Hall ? » demanda Cassie, surprise.

« C'était l'endroit le plus riche du comté. » approuva Lilith. « et c'était là où elle avait vécue. » ajouta-t-elle gravement.

« Rachel McBain ? » interrogea Cassie.

« Qui d'autre ? » répondit Lilith. « Après l'avoir rencontrée plusieurs fois, je l'ai vu, _lui_… en cherchant la tombe. »

« Et alors ? » la pressa Cassie. Lilith haussa les épaules.

« Il m'a dit qu'elle était mon arrière-grand mère. Apparemment, son petit-fils – ton grand-père – était à la fois un piètre disciple et un grand suborneur de femmes ! Donc il m'a dit où prendre le pendentif.»

« Le médaillon des possessions. » murmura Cassandra.

« Je hais les petites cuillères. » déclara Lilith d'une voix sans affect.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Cassandra.

« Mais les petites cuillères, enfin ! C'est toujours ce qu'il me demandait de refaire, tout le temps ! C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé… le jour où… »

« Quel rapport entre Azazel et les petites cuillères ? » s'affola Cassie.

« Peux-tu donc être sotte ! Tu es comme ton père ! Le nettoyage de l'argenterie faisait partie de mes attributions ! Pourquoi donc crois-tu que j'étais au manoir ? L'homme qui m'a élevé ne possédait qu'une vache ! »

« Tu travaillais à Medenham Hall ? Et mon père ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ! » s'énerva Cassie.

« Parce que je ne l'ai pas voulu ! » gronda Lilith, rageuse. « Thomas, le fils du comte. Lui et son insupportable arrogance, et ses cuillères ! Il a mis le torchon dans ma bouche. C'était mon cousin ! Après ça, tout le monde a prétendu que j'étais folle et le Maître a dit que je ne pourrais plus payer le prix du sang ! Et il n'a pas pu faire de moi une vraie sorcière ! »

Les mère et la fille sombrèrent dans le silence. Un corbeau fit entendre sa plainte stridente, au loin. Un congénère lui répondit. Cassandra se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle refermait soigneusement la porte, elle fut interrompue par un homme en noir, d'une quarantaine d'année. Son visage avenant respirait la bonté et l'assurance.

« Vous permettez ? » demanda-t-il. Cassandra acquiesça lentement, intriguée. L'homme lui adressa un chaleureux sourire et entra dans la pièce.

« C'est le père Clarence, » souffla une infirmière indiscrète, « un curé catholique. Il est d'une patience d'ange, avec les malades. Il réconforte beaucoup votre pauvre maman. »

Cassandra eut le sentiment qu'un poids supplémentaire s'abattait sur ses épaules. Ainsi donc, elle serait la seule damnée de la famille ?

§§§

De retour à Medenham Hall, Cassandra déambula sans joie dans les jardins. La puissante demeure lui semblait plus sinistre que jamais. Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, elle se décida à regagner l'habitation. Après tout, c'était assez ironique, mais que lui restait-il d'autre ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille faillit heurter son amie Ella.

« Tu n'as pas l'air réjoui. » diagnostiqua celle-ci. « Accompagne-moi à la bibliothèque ! Ca te changera les idées. »

Trop triste pour rester seule, Cassandra lui emboîta le pas. Au moment où les jeunes filles empruntaient le dernier couloir, elle croisèrent Gemma et Leon, suivi par Troy… et Thimothy Wlengster.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? » susurra ce dernier en frôlant Cassandra. Avec la voix d'Azel Nox.

* * *

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques ! Les critiques sont encore le meilleur moyen de progresser !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt (j'espère)

Votre Catyline.


End file.
